The Cyclone
by seashellien
Summary: [PENGUMUMAN] Luhan, Kai, dan Yifan harus menerima bahwa kapalnya dibajak oleh The Cyclone - Bajak laut terkejam yang pernah ada. "Tes nya sangat mudah, Luhan.. Aku akan menyentuh tubuhmu. Jika kau mendesah maka satu anak buahmu akan mendapat lima pukulan. Dan jika kau klimaks, maka aku akan menembak lima anak buahmu" HUNHAN - KAISOO - CHANBAEK - KRISTAO - NC - YAOI - RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : THE CYCLONE**

**CHAPTER : 1**

**AUTHOR : SEASHELLIEN**

**RATED : M for mature language, sex activity, etc**

**CAST : **

**Luhan**

**Sehun**

**Kai**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Wu Yifan**

**Huang Zitao**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

-Standart Disclaimer Apllied**-**

Hai semua! seashellien balik lagi setelah lama hiatus... Bawa FF dengan cast Hunhan - Kaisoo :)  
Typo kayaknya banyak... belum di check~

FF ini settingnya di antara tahun 1800 an :) Ceritanya tentang bajak laut gitu deh!

Enjoy!

**====THE CYCLONE - CHAPTER 1 - START!====**

**Dua jam lalu**…. Semuanya terasa normal bagi Luhan. Dia masih bisamenikmati indahnya lautan yang terhampar luas di depan matanya. Pikirannya melayang jauh, membayangkan uang yang akan ia dapatkan setelah pelayaran iniselesai.

Pelayaran? Jika kalian ingin tahu, Luhan adalah pedagang muda yang sukses karena berani mengarungi lautan untuk pergi ke dunia barat. Dimulai dari Guangzhou, kota pelabuhan tempat ia dibesarkan, membuat ia terlalu mencintai samudra dan ingin mengarungi samudra luas yang terhampar dengan indah. Seakan menjadi _dunia baru _bagi Luhan – lautan membuatnya ketagihan untuk terus menjelajahinya. Dan jika dihitung, ini adalah pelayaran ke lima yang Luhan lakukan untuk berdagang. Luhan berdagang barang-barang antik ala negerinya,kain sutra dengan kualitas terbaik, serta rempah-rempah dan logam mulia.

Luhan hanya ditemani oleh anak buah yang berjumlah kurang lebih 30 orang, diantaranya adalah orang kepercayaannya, yaitu Wu Yifan – sepupunya yang dia sebut sebagai kembaran daritiang penyangga layar kapalnya. Sesungguhnya anggapan itu muncul hanya karena iri – Yifan terlalu tinggi, atau mungkin Luhan memang merasa dirinya pendek. Menyedihkan. Terkadang Luhan bahkan tak bisa mendapat wanita-wanita pilihannya karena Yifan terlalu bersinar seperti rambut keemasan yang melekat dikepalanya. Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Wajah Luhan itu cantik – menurut Yifan. Jadikarena Luhan itu cantik, wanita akan lebih tertarik pada Yifan yang wajahnya lebih memancarkan kesan tampan.

Satu orang lagi yang perlu digaris-bawahi, adalah Kai – teman Luhan yang menurutnya seksi. Sama brengseknya dengan Yifan, dan harus kalian tahu bahwa Kai hanya suka laki-laki mungil yang imut dan cantik. Berbeda dengan Yifan yang _pemakan segala – _maksudnya adalah bisa _memakan _laki-laki atau perempuan. Sungguh menyebalkan! Terkadang Luhan harus memberi uang lebih kepada Kai dan Yifan hanya karena penis besar mereka yang tak pernah puas hanya dengan satu orang jalang.

_Untuk saat ini, kita bisa menganggap bahwa Luhan adalah yang paling normal dibanding ketiganya._

Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Tanpa mereka Luhan juga tak bisa berdagang dengan aman. Keduanya sudah seperti pengawal pribadi Luhan. Meskipun Luhan juga bisa menggunakan kepalan tinjunya, Luhan terlalu malas untuk menghabiskan tenaganya. Berbeda dengan Kai yang sangat suka kekerasan – terkadang bisa menghunus pedangnya kemanapun ia mau. Sedangkan Yifan yang memakai pistol sebagai senjata hanya menganggap pertarungan sebagai sebuah hiburan – dan juga orang-orang yang dilawannya sebagai sasaran tembak. _Lumayan untuk latihan menembak, _katanya…

Tapi Luhan masih memiliki daya tarik kuat sebagai seorang pria – setidaknya itulah yang Luhan pikirkan. Diabisa meniduri wanita manapun –yang tak disambar oleh Yifan tentunya – saat ia singgah di satu kota sembari berpesta pora di bar manapun yang ia inginkan.

Hey, jangan lupa bahwa Luhan adalah boss – dan Yifan -sepupunya- dan Kai -sahabatnya- masih berstatus hamba. Jika mengingat itu, Luhan akan tetap bahagia di dalam hatinya. Uang Luhan jelas jauh lebih banyak dari Yifan. Tentu saja, uang yang bertumpuk bisa membuat semua orang bangga dengan dirinya sendiri, bukan?

.

.

.

.

Tapi setelah **dua jam berlalu, **Luhan hanya bisa mengumpat dan menyumpah-nyumpah di dalam hatinya. Dua jam adalah waktu yang cukup banyak untuk mengubah perjalanan indah Luhan menjadi sebuah neraka. Dan neraka yang dimaksud adalah peristiwa pembajakan kapal yang dilakukan oleh para bajak laut. Yang dibajak adalah kapal milik Luhan!

Kenapa yang dibajak adalah kapal milik Luhan? Alasannya mudah, kapal Luhan adalah kapal yang bisa disebut kapal harta karun yang belum tenggelam karena di dalamnya terdapat barang dagangan Luhan yang harganya sangat mahal. Sasaran empuk untuk bajak laut bukan?

Semakin menyedihkan. Itulah yang bisa dikatakan jika menyangkut keadaan Luhan saat ini. Luhan saat ini ada dalam posisi terduduk di sebuah kursi dengan tangan terikat di belakang sandaran kursi – serta kedua kakinya terikat di kedua kaki kursi untuk membuat kakinya mengangkang cukup lebar.. Mulutnya di ikat dengan kain hitam yang berbau aneh namun terasa familiar – dan Luhan berani bersumpah bahwa bau kain itu adalah siksaan yang lebih berat daripada pukulan dan tamparan yang ia dapat beberapa saat lalu.

Luhan sesungguhnya harus sedikit bersyukur karena setidaknya matanya tak ditutup seperti anak buahnya yang terikat kaki dan tangannya – tanpa kursi yang bisa di duduki sehingga mereka semua hanya mampu meringkuk ketakutan karena kegelapan di matanya dan kebisuan di bibirnya. Setidaknya masih ada cahaya yang bisa Luhan lihat, dan masih ada pemandangan sekeliling yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Jika melihat tempat yang dipijak Luhan, ini adalah geladak utama dari kapal bajak laut itu. Pandangannya mengarah menuju langit, lalu turun hingga menemukan layar kapal berwarna hitam dengan lambang pusaran angin berwarna putih. Lalu ia menengok ke kiri dan melihat lima orang yang berpenampilan berbeda dibanding awak kapal lainnya. Mungkin mereka pemimpin kelompok bajak laut ini? – pikir Luhan dalam hati.

Namun Luhan kembali berpikir.

Luhan berpikir.

Berpikir..

Dan….

_SIAL!_

Batin Luhan mengumpat! Pikirannya makin kacau. Kecemasan dan ketakutan langsung menghinggapi pikirannya. Hanya dengan melihat lambang kelompok bajak laut itu Luhan sudah tau jika ia memangbenar-benar ada di neraka.

Kelompok bajak laut yang satu ini jelas merupakan kelompok yang sangat besar. Dan Luhan pun langsung teringatakan nama kelompok bajak laut ini..

**The Cyclone!**

Saat penyerangan para bajak lautitu ke kapal milik Luhan, Luhan sesungguhnya sudah merasa ciut. Ada lima kapal yang dimiliki oleh kelompok bajak laut tersebut. Satu diantara kapal tersebut adalah jenis Kapal Klipper – berasal dari Brittania Raya dan merupakan kapal dengan ukuran besar dengan tiga tiang layar utama serta tambahan layar di dekathaluan kapal. Satu lainnya adalah jenis kapal Brigantine yang memiliki duatiang utama dan salah satu tiangnya menggunakan layar yang bisa diputar atau _gaffsail. _Ukuran kapal Brigantine hampir sama dengan Kapal Klipper. Dan kapal terakhir adalah kapal Barque dengan tiga tiang layar utama dan ukuran yang paling besar jika dibanding dengan ketiga kapal lainnya.

_The Cyclone _memiliki lima pemimpin. Satu pemimpin utama dan empat lainnya adalah pemimpin yang bisa disebut sebagai kaki tangan si pemimpin utama. Mereka menempati kapal yang berbeda.

Yang pertama.

Kapal Klipper dihuni oleh dua pemimpin _The Cyclone_ . Pemimpin yang pertama merupakan petarung berjuluk _PhoenixFlame – _Park Chanyeol namanya. Dan seorang pemimpin lagi adalah Byun Baekhyun – yang mengkoordinasi semua anak buah dan hasil rampasan, membaginya dan mengelelola semuanya. Namun jika bicara soal pertarungan, Byun Baekhyunsama sekali bukan petarung yang bisa diremehkan. Keduanya memiliki hubungan rumit – bisa disebut '_bukan kekasih namunsaling memiliki_.'

Selanjutnya,kapal Brigantine dihuni oleh dua pemimpin – Do Kyungsoo dan Tao. Keduanya memilki fungsi seperti panglima – memimpin anak buah mereka saat mereka bekerja menyerang kapal lain atau sebuah kota. Mereka seumuran – sahabat yang dekat dan saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Sedangkan yang terakhir, Kapal Barque hanya dihuni oleh satu pemimpin saja. Dia adalah pemimpin utama _The Cyclone – _pengatur strategipenyerangan dan juga membuat rencana-rencana penyerangan terhadap calon korban yang akan di jadikan sasaran oleh kelompoknya. Dia adalah yang terkuat, jadidia yang otomatis memimpin kelompok perompak ini.

Sedangkan kapal milik Luhan hanyalah Kapal Jung, jenis kapal layar yang diproduksi di kampung kapal Jung yang dimiliki Luhan adalah Kapal Jung yang berukuran paling besar, namun tetap saja ukuran Kapal Jung tetap dua kali lebih kecil dari kapal para bajak laut tersebut.

_Kalau melawan sama saja dengan bunuh diri bukan?_

Jadi Luhan memutuskan untukmenyerang _sedikit, _lalu akhirnya mengibarkan bendera putih. Setelah itu setiap orang yang ada di kapal milik Luhan harus diikat –agar tidak kabur, tentu saja. Termasuk Yifan dan Kai yang harus bernasib sama dengan anak buah kapal lainnya – terbungkam dan buta hanya karena kain sialan yang menutup mulut dan matanya. Yifan dan Kai sudah cukup banyak melawan, namun tetap saja mereka kalah jumlah.

Kelompok yang satu ini terlalu beracun – satu kiasan yang dipakai oleh banyak orang karena korban yang dipastikan akan mati jika terkena serangan mereka. Mereka tak hanya membajak kapal, namun juga mampu menyerang satu kota lalu merampas segala yang ada – dari harta benda hingga orang-orang yang akan dijadikan budak oleh mereka. Budak? Bukan budak untuk membersihkan kapal mereka– namun budak untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka. Luhan bergidik _ngeri _saat dirinya mengingat hal itu

Satu kejahatan terakhir yangmenurut Luhan paling kejam adalah menjual tawanan mereka kepada para penjual _budak. _Dan Luhan juga tak ingin jadi budak! _Luhan terbiasa jadi boss, ingat?_

Kalau soal membunuh.. itu bukan yang paling kejam menurut _The Cyclone_– karena mereka akan membiarkan korbannya mati dengan timah panas yang menembus tubuhnya – jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi budak seumur hidupnya.

Saat Luhan sedang asyik merenungi nasibnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia dikagetkan oleh sampul ikatan mulutnya yang terlepas begitu saja. Luhan merasakan ada sesorang di belakangnya. Orang itu melangkahkan kakinya – meskipun tak melihat Luhan masih bisa mendengar suara ketukan sepatu di lantai kayu geladak kapal.

Luhan belum bersuara sampai seseorang menarik dagunya dengan kasar, membuat Luhan mendongak, menatap orang yang berani menyentuhnya sembarangan. Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Luhan merasa larut dalam keindahan saat manik berwarna biru laut yang menatap matanya – tajam namun terasa indah, mengingatkannya pada samudra yang ia cintai selama ini. Dari mata saja, Luhan tahu bahwa bajak laut yang satu ini tampan – namun ketampanan itu belum bisa ia lihat secara utuh karena jarak keduanya yang terlalu dekat. Nafas bajak laut ini menggelitik, tercium bau tembakau, terkesan seksi dan menggairahkan.

Jangan sampai Luhan mengumpat lagi karena menyadari bahwa dirinya terpesona pada bajak laut sialan ini.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Pedagang..Perkenalkan, namaku Sehun, Pemimpin utama disini…"

Luhan berdecih, baru saja iamendengan sapaan _sok ramah _dari bajak laut yang membajak kapalnya.

"… Selamat datang di kapalku, dan terimakasih untuk harta yang kau persembahkan cuma-cuma pada kami…"

Seketika itu pula emosi Luhan meluap, mengungkapkan kemarahannya. Luhan masih sayang dengan hartanya, tentu saja..

"CUMA-CUMA KATAMU? AKU TAK SUDI MEMBERIKANNYA WALAU HANYA SE –"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan keras melayang kepipi kanan Luhan, membuatnya diam seketika. Rambut Luhan langsung ditarik begitu saja membuat kepalanya mendongak menatap langit biru di atas sana. Lalu dengan sekejap bibirnya dipermainkan begitu saja oleh bibir si bajak laut, dihisapdan digigit begitu saja tanpa permisi. _Hell,_Luhan tak pernah membayangkan jika bibirnya akan di lumat oleh laki-laki.

Demi bumi dan langit, ia masih normal! Masih menyukai wanita dengan tubuh seksi dan juga dada besar.

Dan tautan itu akhirnya terlepas,meninggalkan bibir Luhan yang sekarang masih terbuka, mengais oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sedangkan Sehun kini kembali ke posisi berdiri, menatap pemimpin _The Cyclone_ lain yang ada di pinggir geladak – yang sedari tadi menonton pertunjukan menarik antara Luhan dan Sehun.

"Aku mau dia. Dia takkan kujual.. Dia akan kujadikan _milikku.._" Sehun berucap dengan santai sembari menghapus jejak air liur hasil dari perbuatan tidak sopan yang dilakukannya pada Luhan.

"Kau mau memperkosa dia, heum? Padahal aku mau penisnya memasuki lubangku.. Sayang sekali.." Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang barusan bicara. Baekhyun memang u_ke _cantik yang binal namun tak terkesan murahan – menurut Sehun.

"Baekhyun! Kenapa kau malahmemilih PEDAGANG PENDEK INI HAH?!" Chanyeol langsung berseru, menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan lalu menekankan kata-kata _celaan _untuk Luhan yang telah membuat Baekhyun-nya ingin diperkosa. Sangat menyebalkan – padahal Baekhyun jelas tahu bahwa penisnya selalu siap memasuki lubang Baekhyun kapan saja.

"Park Chanyeol !"

"Byun Baekhyun !"

"HEI BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?" Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang bicara. Kyungsoo bisa dianggap sebagai _pawang dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol_ – satu-satunya yang bisa mengatur keduanya.

Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Sehun terlalu malas untuk mengatur tingkah kekanakan mereka. Sehun memilih menarik kursi kosong dan menaruhnya di depan Luhan. Ia duduk dan mensejajarkan diri dengan Luhan lagi.

"Namamu Luhan bukan..? Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian tertentu?! Jika kau mau jadi budak pemuas nafsuku, maka kami akan melepas semua anak buahmu dan juga mengembalikan hartamu. Kau cantik dan cocok jadi pasanganku." Sehun berucap, sedikit menyeringai karena ide baru terlintas di benaknya.

"Aku tidak sudi membuat perjanjian dengan bajak laut yang takkan pernah menepati janji! Lagipula aku masih NORMAL dan menyukai wanita!" Mendengar ucapan Luhan yang menekankan kata _normal_, Sehun mengerti bahwa Luhan benar-benar harus merasakan disetubuhi pria untuk mengubah orientasi seksualnya.

"Benarkah kau ini normal..? "Sehun tersenyum meremehkan.

"TENTU SAJA! " Luhan berucapdengan berapi-api. _Menarik – pikir Sehun. _Sehun sekarang memiliki fantasi lebih gila soal Luhan. _Menantang – itulah yang Sehun lihat dari Luhan. _Sehun tak pernah ditolak siapapun sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide licik dan menyenangkan di pikiran Sehun. Sehun tersenyum, menandakan bahwa ia sangat senang dengan otaknya yang bekerja sangat cepat.

"Begini saja, jika kau benar-benar _straight, _maka kau harus membuktikannya padaku lewat sebuah tes kecil. Jika kau lolos, maka kau dan anak buahmu akan mendapat kebebasan. Kami juga tak akan mengambil secuil – pun dari hartamu." Luhan mengerenyitkan dahi saat mendengar ucapan Sehun, membuatnya berpikir – _ini lebih mudah daripada perjanjian yang diucapkan di awal tadi._

"Kami adalah _The Cyclone, _kau tahu kan bahwa kami sangat menjaga perjanjian yang kami buat?" Luhan makin berpikir – _The Cyclone _memang terkenal sedikit berbeda dari kelompok bajak laut lain yang licik. Walau mereka kuat – mereka bisa menjaga perjanjian pada siapapun.

"Aku setuju! Tes-nya seperti apa…?" Setelah ini, pasti anak buah Luhan akan merutuki kebodohan Luhan karena Luhan menyetujui perjanjian bodoh itu.

Namun Luhan yang dikatakan bodoh itu terlalu percaya diri dengan orientasi seksualnya – padahal tes yang Sehun siapkan akan lebih gila dari apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Baiklah..Tes nya sangat akan menyentuh tubuhmu, di bagian apapun yang aku inginkan. Jika kau mendesah maka satu anak buahmu akan mendapat lima pukulan. Dan jika kau klimaks, maka aku akan menembak lima anak buahmu…"

"A—APAA?"

Semua orang yang mendengar itu kaget – bahkan termasuk Yifan, Kai, dan keempat pemimpin _The Cyclone _lainnya.

_Sehun tak pernah suka basa-basi. Biasanya dia akan langsung membunuh atau menjadikan korbannya sebagai tahanan.. Tapi ini..? Sungguh bukan Sehun yang biasanya– _itulah yang dipikirkan keempat pemimpin lain.

Sedangkan Kai dan Yifan merasabahwa Luhan pasti gagal – mereka terlalu mengenal Luhan. Luhan itu sebenarnya memiliki sifat _uke, _namun tertutup oleh sikap Luhan yang sok _manly. _Bahkan mereka berdua sudah menyiapkan tubuh mereka untuk kena pukulan

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju juga?" Sehun kini menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyungsoo – Tao – Chanyeol – Baekhyun.

Semuanya – kecuali Kyungsoo –hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan. Alasannya? Mereka cukup senang karena Sehun sepertinya bisa bersenang-senang – dan mereka bisa memukul siapapun yang mereka suka – _jika Luhan mendesah, tentunya. _

Namun Kyungsoo yang tak merespon membuat Sehun mengerenyitkan dahi. Kyungsoo terlihat memperhatikan seseorang dibelakangnya. Sehun menoleh, melihat siapa yang dilihat oleh Kyungsoo.

Yang dilihat Kyungsoo ternyata adalah anak buah Luhan – yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat keemasan dengan kulit berwarna _tan. Ada apa sebenarnya? –Sehun bertanya dalam hati. _

Luhan-pun ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang diperhatikan oleh Kyungsoo. _Kai! Dia memperhatikan Kai! _Kata Luhan dalam hati.

Namun belum selesai Sehun memperhatikan tawanan yang diperhatikan Kyungsoo, Para pemimpin itu dikejutkan oleh suara langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke depan seorang tawanan yang meringkuk di lantai geladak. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menarik kasar tawanan itu untuk membuatnya berlutut. Luhan melihat semuanya, dan rasa khawatirnya membuncah.

"KAI!" Luhan berteriak berusaha menyadarkan Kai untuk melawan. Tak bisa melawan, itulah kata-kata yang tepat. Bukankah Kai saat ini terikat? Lagipula Kai mungkin kelelahan setelah melawan para bajak laut ini.

Tak disangka, kini Kyungsoo malah mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kai,melepas kain penutup mata dan juga mulut Kai, membuat Kai bisa melihat apa yangada di depannya, dan…

"Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo memanggil pria yang ada didepannya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kyungsoo?" Kai tiba-tiba berucap begitu saja, memanggil pria yang di depannya.

Jongin terperangah - pria cantik di depannya ini sangat dikenalnya - sangat dirindukannya. Kai menahan perasaan membuncah yang langsung muncul dalam dirinya. Terlalu bahagia..

Tak ada percakapan apapun setelahnya – keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing – masing. Kai menatap Kyungsoo hanya dalam beberapa detik karena Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan berdiri menghadap ke arah Sehun.

"Kau boleh memukul siapapun kecuali Jongin. Kalau kau sampai melukainya lagi maka aku yang akan membunuhmu..Dan kau bisa melanjutkan tes sialanmu itu..." Kyungsoo berucap dengan penekanan– membuat Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk karenanya.

Sedangkan Luhan semakin bingung –seingatnya tak ada yang tahu nama asli Kai kecuali dirinya dan Yifan.. Namun entahlah! Luhan tak mau terlalu memikirkannya karena jantungnya makin berdegup kacau saat Sehun kembali menatapnya. Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menarik dagu Luhan mendekat. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak mengelus paha Luhan yang masih tertutup celana.

"Bisakah kita mulai sekarangLuhan..?"

"NGAAAAAH~" Luhan mendesah keras! Terlalu mendadak! Penisnya diremas begitu saja, membuatnya langsung mengeluarkan suara laknat yang seharusnya di tahan.

"Satu desahan.. Lima pukulan untuk satu anak buahmu.." Sehun berbisik dengan suara rendah tepat di depan bibir Luhan.

Chanyeol langsung bergerak maju,menarik seorang yang berambut pirang lalu "ARRGH!" memukulinya begitu saja.

Luhan makin terbelalak –suara rintihan itu… itu suara Yifan!

"KUMOHON JANGAN PUKUL DIA –MMMPHH!"

Teriakan Luhan seakan terlambat. Lima pukulan sudah melayang ke tubuh Yifan.

-To Be Continued-

Kalo ada typo dimaafkan ya ._. silahkan comment dan like :3  
thanks!

Oh iya, konfliknya kaisoo akan muncul di chapter depan, soalnya disini mereka masih kayak misteri :3

~posted by seashellien


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : THE CYCLONE**

**CHAPTER : 2**

**AUTHOR : SEASHELLIEN**

**RATED : M for mature language, sex activity, etc**

**CAST : **

**Luhan**

**Sehun**

**Kai**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Wu Yifan**

**Huang Zitao**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

_**-Standart Disclaimer Apllied**__**-**_

_**-THIS STORY IS BELONG TO seashellien!-**_

.

.

.

**=====PREVIOUS CHAPTER=====**

"Bisakah kita mulai sekarangLuhan..?"

"NGAAAAAH~" Luhan mendesah keras! Terlalu mendadak! Penisnya diremas begitu saja, membuatnya langsung mengeluarkan suara laknat yang seharusnya di tahan.

"Satu desahan.. Lima pukulan untuk satu anak buahmu.." Sehun berbisik dengan suara rendah tepat di depan bibir Luhan.

Chanyeol langsung bergerak maju,menarik seorang yang berambut pirang lalu "ARRGH!" memukulinya begitu saja.

Luhan makin terbelalak –suara rintihan itu… itu suara Yifan!

"KUMOHON JANGAN PUKUL DIA –MMMPHH!"

Teriakan Luhan seakan terlambat. Lima pukulan sudah melayang ke tubuh Yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**=====THE CYCLONE – CHAPTER 2 – START ! =====**

Chanyeol menyeringai, meskipun hanya lima pukulan namun Chanyeol cukup puas. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya bisa memukul siapapun yang ia inginkan. Chanyeol memang terlalu suka kekerasan - alasan sederhana mengapa dirinya yang maju duluan.

Sedangkan Yifan yang dipukuli mengumpat dalam hatinya –_ jika aku tidak terikat maka aku akan langsung menembak kepala bajak laut brengsek ini!_

Sedangkan bagaimana pemimpin yang lainnya?

Baekhyun hanya meliipat pergelangan tangannya dan memutar bola matanya jengah – kebiasaan Chanyeol yang suka menyiksa dan temperamental sudah ia hafal dengan sangat baik. Bahkan jika Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan emosi yang tidak stabil, maka ia akan menghajar siapapun hingga babak belur, atau….. _menghajar dirinyadi ranjang. _Memikirkannya saja membuat Baekhyun bergidik sembari mengingat nikmatnya _dihajar _oleh Chanyeol.

Bagaimana dengan Tao? Meskipun Tao tak banyak bicara, Tao sebenarnya sudah berteriak senang di dalam hatinya – setidaknya dia bisa menembak seseorang dengan pistol baru yang barusan ia jarah dari kapal milik Luhan. Pistol yang benar-benar bagus dan mahal – membuatnya memekik kegirangan ketika pertama kali menggeledah ruangan di dalam kapal yang barusan ia bajak. _Pedagang cantik itu pasti klimaks dengan cepat – _itulah yang Tao percayai.

Kyungsoo? Jika bertanya tentang Kyungsoo maka jawabannya adalah _bingung. _Kyungsoo menunduk – menatap lantai kayu yang ia pijak. Pikirannya kacau. Hanya ada nama Kim Jongin yang terngiang dalam pikirannya_. Semakin terngiang, rasanya semakin menyesakkan._ Bahkan untuk kembali menatap Jongin saja dia tak mampu. Rasa sakit hati itu menguar seiring detik waktu yang terus berjalan. Hanya satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan Kyungsoo saat ini – yaitu _hancur._ Tangannya mengepal, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Bukankah seharusnya dia merasa bahagia? Tidak… Kyungsoo terlanjur memendam rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo ingin merutuki siapapun dari kawannya yang memiliki rencana untuk membajak Kapal milik Luhan. Setidaknya jika mereka tidak membajak Kapal Luhan, maka dirinya tidak akan menemukan Jongin.

Kyungsoo sejak awal memang berniat untuk mencari Jongin, tapi dia tak siap untuk menemui Jongin._ Lebih tepatnya – hatinya belum siap bertemu Jongin._

Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun pasti sedang bersenang-senang bukan? Tepat setelah _remasan pertama _dan juga _desahan pertama – _Sehun langsung melumat bibir Luhan yang sangat ia sukai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tangan kirinya kini _hanya sedikit membelai_ penis Luhan yang tertutup celana. Setelah itu tangan kanan yang awalnya digunakan untuk mencengkeram dagu Luhan kini menjalar masuk ke dalam pakaian Luhan, meraba perut datar Luhan lalu menelusup naik menuju tempat sensitive selanjutnya, yaitu puting Luhan. Sehun hanya memilinnya perlahan. Reaksi Luhan? Untung saja Luhan tidak mendesah. Luhan hanya membuka mulutnya makin lebar, memberI akses lebih bagi Sehun.

Sungguh, Luhan sudah menahan mati-matian agar desahannya tak terdengar – Luhan masih memikirkan anak buah yang dia pimpin. Namun Luhan sungguh tak bisa menolak apapun yang Sehun lakukan.

Tapi Sehun sama sekali belum menyerah – kini tangan kirinya yang hanya _membelai _mulai membuka celana Luhan perlahan, hanya menarik penis Luhan untuk keluar tanpa melepas celananya lalu mengocoknya pelan – berniat menggoda.

"Oh Oh sudah kuduga, penisnya lumayan besar.. " Baru saja di Byun _binal _Baekhyun berucap setelah melihat penis Luhan secara langsung.. "Sungguh aku juga ingin bergabung jika dia gagal dalam tes sialan ini.." Seringai mesum muncul dari bibir Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol yang mendengarnya makin _tersulut. _

Jika Chanyeol _tersulut, _maka bisa dipastikan bahwa hanya ada erangan-erangan serta desahan-desahan penuh keputus-asaan dari bibir Baekhyun dalam beberapa jam kedepan.

Dan tentu saja Baekhyun belum peka terhadap kemungkinan buruk yang ada…

_Baekhyun belum peka, _sampai Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding kayu di belakangnya, dan menghujani bibir baekhyun dengan ciuman penuh nafsu. Baekhyun mengerang dan mendesah tertahan dengan mudah – karena dirinya sudah cukup terangsang karena melihat adegan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Jika kau lelah karena Chanyeol, kau bisa istirahat dua hari kedepan Byun.." Sehun berucap karena dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun esok pagi, dan Baekhyun hanya merespon di dalam hatinya dengan umpatan dan sedikit desahan di mulutnya. _Sehun tahu bahwa aku takkan bisa berjalan besok – _kata baekhyun dalam hati.

Sehun kembali melanjutkan _tes _yang ia berikan. Setekah melepas _tautannya _dengan Luhan, kedua tangan yang sebelumnya _menelusup dan meremas_ kini mengambil pisau lipat di saku celana miliknya – untuk menyobek pakaian Luhan dan juga sedikit memberikan _sayatan _kecil di dada Luhan. Sehun menyeringai mesum karena melihat Luhan yang menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Terlihat seperti _menikmati – _namun kenyataannya Luhan juga meringis menahan perih.

Setelah merusak pakaian mahal milik Luhan, Sehun langsung menyibak pakaian yang Luhan pakai hingga dada telanjang Luhan terlihat begitu saja. Sehun menelan ludahnya – Luhan terlalu menggiurkan untuk _dimakan._

"Tubuhmu indah…" Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan.. "Dan.. Kau merasakannya bukan? Penismu sudah berdiri Luhan.. itukah yang kau sebut _straight?" _Sehun tersenyum mengejek, lalu mengulum telinga Luhan dan berusaha turun menuju perpotongan leher Luhan yang sudah tersedia untuk dihisap.

"Kau… Bajak Laut Keparat.. "Luhan menggigit bibirnya lagi setelah berucap – menahan desahan. "Kau sungguh Brengsek!"

Sehun kini menggertakkan giginya – menahan amarah. Tangannya langsung mengocok penis Luhan dengan lebih brutal dan bibirnya langsung turun untuk menghisap puting kiri milik Luhan. Tangan kanannya menarik puting kanan Luhan dengan kasar bersamaan dengan remasan kuat di penis Luhan, menghasilkan..

"Engggghhh… AKKH!"

Luhan merutuki dirinya lagi di dalam hati – sembari meminta maaf pada anak buahnya – namun juga tak bisa terucap.

"Teman-teman.. Sepuluh Pukulan.." Sehun mengkomando teman-temannya untuk menyerang.

"BIAR AKU SAJA" Kyungsoo berteriak, membuat Chanyeol yang hampir saja melepas cumbuannya pada bibir Baekhyun – membatalkan niatnya untuk memberi 10 pukulan pada tawanan.

_Terlalu lama menunggu – terlalu lama berlari – terlalu lama mencari.._

Hati Kyungsoo terlalu sakit...

Setidaknya dengan 10 pukulan, Kyungsoo ingin meluapkan segalanya – rasa penyesalan, sakit hati, dan…_rasa cinta yang dibalas oleh sebuah peristiwa yang disebut 'ditinggalkan'._

Kyungsoo berjalan tergesa ke arah Jongin, menarik kerah baju milik Jongin dan berbicara tepat di depan bibir Jongin…

"Aku sengaja menyuruh mereka untuk tidak melukaimu karena aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya.."

Jongin terdiam dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. _Apa kau telah membenciku..? – _kata Jongin dalam hati. Sedangkan Kyungsoo ingin melukai Jongin sebagai pembalasan akan luka hati yang ia alami. _Tak sebanding – _namun setidaknya bisa melepas sedikit rasa sesak di hatinya.

"Dan pukulan pertama, kupersembahkan untuk Ayah yang hancur karena kau tinggalkan.."

BUGH! Satu pukulan telak mengenai pipi Jongin.

"Pukulan kedua… untuk air mata ibu yang terus mengalir karenamu!"

BUGH!

"Pukulan ketiga… Untuk kematian ayah yang tragis karena mencari keberadaanmu…"

BUGH!

"Pukulan keempat! Untuk kematian ibu yang akhirnya meninggalkanku karena terus meratapi kepergianmu!"

BUGH!

""Argghh!"

"Pukulan kelima! Untuk penderitaanku selama kau pergi!"

BUGH!

"Pukulan keenam… Untuk rasa sakit hatiku karena kepergianmu, BRENGSEK!"

BUGH!

"Akh!"

"Tiga pukulan selanjutnya – untuk tiga tahun waktuku yang terbuang percuma untuk mencarimu!"

BUGH!

DUAKKHH!

"Arrghh!"

BUGH!

"Pukulan TERAKHIR! Untuk kebodohanku yang mencintaimu, adik kandungku sendiri!"

BUGH!

Sepuluh pukulan telah berakhir. Kegiatan _bercumbu _yang terjadi di geladak kapal ini sudah berhenti karena keributan yang Kyungsoo ciptakan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya _asik dengan dunianya _langsung berhenti karena teriakan-teriakan Kyungsoo yang terdengar memilukan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa bahwa Kyungsoo tak pernah menunjukkan emosi yang seperti ini. Terdengar seperti _marah, _namun penuh dengan _penyesalan dan perasaan pilu. _

Begitupun dengan Sehun. Sehun langsung meninggalkan _pekerjaannya _untuk menjamah Luhan dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menghukum Kai.

Sehun -dan juga Tao, Baekhyun, Chanyeol- tahu bahwa pada awal pertemuan mereka, Do Kyungsoo mengenalkan dirinya sebagai _Kim Kyungsoo. _Kim Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang yatim piatu yang memohon untuk bergabung dalam _The Cyclone – _hanya untuk mencari seseorang bernama Kim Jongin. Sehun melihat kejujuran di mata Kyungsoo – lalu menyetujui begitu saja permohonan Kyungsoo.

Sehun sendiri yang akhirnya melatih Kyungsoo sejak awal bergabungnya Kyungsoo di _The Cyclone_ – mengubah _Kim Kyungsoo si lemah _menjadi _Kyungsoo yang sekarang – _Do Kyungsoo yang ditakuti sebagai pemimpin _The Cyclone. _

_Alasan Kyungsoo untuk mengubah marganya hanya karena dirinya tak mau mengotori marga milik ayahnya dengan kejahatan yang ia lakukan sebagai bagian dari The Cyclone._

Tapi sayangnya, setelah Sehun menonton semua _kemarahan _Kyungsoo, Sehun akhirnya mengerti alasan Kyungsoo terus mencari seorang yang bernama Kim Jongin. Pada awalnya Sehun mengira Kim Jongin hanyalah adik Kyungsoo, namun ternyata mereka punya hubungan yang _lebih rumit _dari itu.

Meskipun Kyungsoo lebih tua dari Sehun, Sehun cukup mengagumi Kyungsoo yang tetap menaati perintahnya dan juga tak mempermasalahkan sikap Sehun yang terkadang terlalu _otoriter. _

Kyungsoo selalu patuh terhadap setiap ucapan Sehun – yang akhirnya malah membawa hubungan keduanya menjadi seperti kakak-adik yang sangat dekat. Kyungsoo juga adalah orang tergigih yang pernah Sehun temui dan juga _orang paling lembut _di saat yang bersamaan. Dua sifat yang bertolak-belakang ini membuat Sehun sedikit-banyak bangga. _Bangga karena hyung kesayangannya bisa menjadi satu dari lima petinggi The Cyclone dengan kemampuannya sendiri._

Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?

Nafas Kyungsoo kini terengah-engah, lelah.

_Lelah dalam pengertian lainnya - dalam pencarian panjang yang serasa tak ada ujungnya.._ Kyungsoo kembali menarik kerah baju Jongin, memaksanya untuk menatap mata Kyungsoo yang tanpa terasa telah berair. Jongin kini berlulut, sejajar dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung terus mencarimu.. " Kyungsoo menahan isakannya "Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin terdiam. Sejak awal dia terkena pukulan Kyungsoo, dia tak banyak melawan, bahkan dia berusaha menahan rintihannya sebaik mungkin. _Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya – _kata Jongin dalam hati.

Dari kedalaman hatinya, Jongin _melihat_ semua perasaan Kyungsoo. Jongin masih menatap mata Kyungsoo yang sayu karena air mata. Jongin mengaguminya – keindahan dalam diri Kyungsoo yang tak bisa dilukiskan oleh kata-kata. Tapi sayangnya Jongin juga melihat goresan luka di dalamnya – menyadarkan dirinya tentang kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dibuat olehnya, yaitu meninggalkan orang-orang yang paling ia cintai.

"_Hyung _membencimu, Jongin-ah.. Hyung membencimu.. Hiks…" Kyungsoo terus merancau, lalu menaruh kepalanya di pundak Jongin. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir, namun malah semakin banyak menetes. Jongin terasa hangat – masih terasa sama seperti sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo terlalu merindukannya – sangat merindukan Jonginnya.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Jongin-ah.. Jangan… Hiks.."

"Tidak _hyung, _aku disini.. Jangan menangis lagi, _arasseo_?"

Sedangkan tanpa disadari, suara langkah kaki tercipta dan menarik perhatian orang lain di geladak kapal. Seseorang sudah mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jongin – tepat di belakang tubuh Jongin. Tangannya langsung bergerak. Dengan pisau lipat di tangan kirinya, orang itu melepas ikatan di tangan Jongin.

"Aku melepaskanmu karena kau harus menenangkan sahabatku, Kim Jongin-sshi.. " Tao berucap sembari berusaha melepas ikatan di tangan Jongin. "Hanya aku yang selalu mendengar tangisannya tepat saat penyerangan selesai dilakukan. Kau tahu kenapa dia menangis? Dia menangis hanya karena tak menemukan seseorang bernama Kim Jongin.."

Jongin membelalakkan matanya, kaget dengan penuturan Tao yang barusan di dengarnya. _Benarkah selama tiga tahun terakhir Kyungsoo selalu mencarinya? _

Belum terjawab pertanyaan Jongin, kini ikatan tangan dan kaki Jongin telah terlepas. Jongin langsung menggunakan tangannya untuk mendekap Kyungsoo lebih dekat – menghasilkan isakan yang lebih kuat dari kakaknya. Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kyungsoo – menyesap aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang bahkan tidak berubah.

"Jongin-ssi, kau bisa membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar di geladak dasar. Lewati saja pintu dibelakang temanku itu, masuk saja, kamarnya ada di pintu ketiga sebelah kiri." Tao mengarahkan dagunya kearah pintu yang menjadi tempat Baekhyun bersandar.

"Kurasa kalian butuh waktu untuk bicara.. Lagipula kami harus melanjutkan tes yang dilakukan oleh Sehun dan juga pemimpinmu itu.." Tao kembali berucap, menyadarkan Jongin tentang kondisi yang di alami oleh kelompoknya. Jongin sedikit mendapatkan ide – yang menurutnya cukup bagus. Jongin juga masih memikirkan teman-temannya yang terikat, termasuk Yifan yang sekarang terduduk di lantai geladak.

Jongin melangkah lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang enggan lepas dari tubuhnya sembari menuruti perintah Tao. Saat dirinya sampai di depan pintu, Baekhyun _refleks_ membukakan pintu. Sampai di depan pintu, Jongin kembali mengajak Tao untuk bicara.

"Kenapa kau melepasku? Apa kau mempercayaiku, Tao-ssi?" Jongin berbalik menghadap Tao, berbicara sembari masih mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, menenangkan Kyungsoo dari isakannya yang belum berhenti sedari tadi.

"Aku mempercayaimu, tentu saja. Kau adiknya Kyungsoo bukan? Lagipula aku juga sangat yakin bahwa Kyungsoo takkan mau jika kau bawa untuk kabur dari sini." Tao memang tahu siapa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang loyal pada Sehun dan juga dirinya. Sangat bisa dipastikan bahwa Kyungsoo takkan meninggalkan _The Cyclone _– karena Kyungsoo telah berjanji pula pada Sehun.

"Baiklah.. Tapi apa aku bisa meminta satu hal saja..?" Kini Jongin sedikit banyak berusaha untuk mencapai tujuannya.

"Jika kau meminta untuk melepaskan semua teman-temanmu, maka jawabannya tidak." Chanyeol yang bersandar di samping pintu menyela begitu saja, membuat Jongin sedikit kecewa.

"Aku juga sependapat denganmu Chanyeol.. " Baekhyun yang kini berada di samping Chanyeol juga ikut bicara dengan suara yang sedikit serak. _Seksi – _itulah yang langsung terpikirkan oleh Chanyeol hanya karena suara Baekhyun yang serak setelah _bercumbu_. Baekhyun yang melihat seringai di bibir Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal. _Tidak bisakah Chanyeol tak berpikiran mesum tentang dirinya?_

Namun sepertinya kita juga harus bertanya balik pada Baekhyun – _Tidak bisakah kau tak berpikiran mesum terhadap siapapun yang menurutmu menarik?_

"Baiklah.." Jongin mendengus kesal. "Namun bisakah kau melepas ikatan di mata dan mulut temanku yang pirang itu? Sedari tadi dia menggumam terus, mengganggu." Jongin mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Yifan.

"Kalau hanya itu, tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya" Tao langsung melangkah ke arah Yifan untuk mengabulkan permintaan Jongin. Tao langsung melepas ikatan di mata dan mulut Yifan. Sedangkan Jongin kini masuk ke dalam kapal – membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar yang ditunjukkan Tao.

"Bajak laut KEPARAT! KALIAN SEHARUSNYA TAK MEMBERIKAN KAIN BAU UNTUK MENUTUP MULUTKU! APA KALIAN TERLALU MISKIN UNTUK MEMBELI BUDAK YANG BISA MENCUCI KAIN BUSUK KALIAN HAH?"

Semua orang yang ada di geladak kaget mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari pria berambut pirang. Ya, Yifan sepertinya murka. Luhan yang mendengar raungan Yifan sependapat. Kain penutup mulut mereka memang berbau busuk!

Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah hampir melangkah untuk memukul Yifan karena kelancangan mulutnya, namun Luhan yang melihat bahwa keduanya akan memukul Yifan langsung berteriak untuk menghentikan keduanya.

"KALIAN TAK BOLEH MEMUKUL YIFAN! KALIAN SUDAH MEMUKUL SEPULUH KALI, JADI KALIAN TAK BOLEH MEMUKUL YIFAN LAGI!"

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya. Luhan memang ada benarnya. Tapi teriakan Luhan yang sedikit serak menyadarkan Sehun untuk melanjutkan kegiatan _mengasyikkan _sedari tadi tertunda. Namun sepertinya itu harus sedikit tertunda karena Yifan yang tak berhenti berteriak.

"LEPASKAN AKU! BAJAK LAUT KEPARAT! LEPAS!" Yifan masih meronta – meminta dilepaskan, meskipun sebenarnya mustahil.

"YIFAN DIAMLAH! BIAR AKU MELANJUTKAN PERJANJIAN INI DULU!" Luhan berteriak, berusaha memotong teriakan Yifan.

"KAU MAU MELANJUTKAN? KAU TAKKAN BERHASIL LUHAN! PENISMU SUDAH BERDIRI DAN KAU MASIH BISA OPTIMIS UNTUK MELEPASKAN ANAK BUAHMU?!" Yifan semakin murka. Luhan harusnya tahu bahwa Yifan pasti akan murka ketika keadaan tidak berpihak padanya _seperti sekarang. _Dan Luhan harusnya lebih tahu bahwa Yifan akan berucap seenaknya saat sedang murka.

"PERCAYALAH PADAKU!" Luhan berteriak – ikut tersulut amarah. Harga dirinya sebagai pria terluka.

"KAU MASIH BISA MENYURUHKU PERCAYA SETELAH AKU MENDENGAR DESAHANMU? AKU YAKIN KAU AKAN BERAKHIR DIPERKOSA OLEH BAJAK LAUT KEPARAT ITU!"

"KAU HARUSNYA DIAM YIFAN BODOH! KAU ––"

"KAU YANG BODOH! DAN KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA DIAM AGAR KAMI SEMUA TIDAK TERLUKA! AKU YAKIN KAU AKAN KLIMAKS BERKALI-KALI DAN MEMBUNUH KAMI SEMUA!"

Luhan terdiam setelah Yifan berteriak. Luhan merasakan kesalahan yang ia buat karena tak becus dalam memimpin anak buahnya. Yifan benar – setidaknya dirinya harus menjadi bisu sampai ini semua selesai. Seharusnya tubuhnya juga tak bereaksi terhadap sentuhan Sehun, namun kenyataannya? Dirinya bahkan membuka mulutnya dengan mudah untuk dijelajahi Sehun.

Yifan kini melihat wajah sedih Luhan. Yifan mendesah lelah saat rasa bersalah muncul karena merasa kata-katanya terhadap Luhan keterlaluan. Yifan merutuki dirinya yang bicara _seenaknya _kepada Luhan yang sensitif.

Yifan terlalu mengenal Luhan – setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Luhan kini pasti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Yifan sungguh tak berniat mengatakannya – hanya saja keputusan Luhan soal perjanjian dan tes itu sangatlah bodoh!

"Kau yang bodoh, rambut pirang." Tao yang masih berada di belakang Yifan tiba-tiba berpindah posisi di depan Yifan, dan memberikan sedikit pembelaan pada Luhan. "Seharusnya kau menyemangati pemimpinmu agar berhasil, bukan meneriakinya seperti orang gila! Kepala besarmu hanya kau isi dengan sampah!"

Yifan mengerenyitkan dahi – bingung terhadap sikap bajak laut yang ada di depannya..

"Tao.. Kau tak perlu ––"

"Tak perlu apa, Sehun-ah?" Tao langsung memotong perkataan Sehun. "Aku paling benci dengan orang yang tak tahu diri seperti si pirang ini..."

Tao kembali memandang ke arah Yifan, dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hei Pirang... Pemimpinmu itu sedari tadi berteriak-teriak untuk membelamu, namun kau ternyata tak tahu diri.."

SRET!

CKLEK!

CKLEK!

Tao mengambil sepasang pistol yang ada di sabuk yang melilit pinggangnya – _sepasang pistol baru yang ia dapat dari kapal Luhan_– lalu mengacungkan sepasang pistol itu ke kepala Yifan. Yifan terbelalak, bukan karena takut, tapi karena alasan lain…

"Sehun-ah.. Kau harus memastikan bahwa dia klimaks dengan cepat, agar aku bisa menembak kepala yang berisi sampah ini." Tao mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Yifan.

"Dan kau rambut pirang.." Tao menunduk, menatap Yifan yang telah mendongak karena dua pistol di kepalanya. "Kupastikan kau mendapat kehormatan dariku karena kau adalah orang pertama yang akan terkena peluru dari pistol baruku ini…." Tao menyeringai, dia sudah merasa _jengah _dengan teriakan Yifan dan juga caranya untuk murka yang menyebalkan. Tao paling tak menyukai orang temperamental macam Yifan.

Sedangkan Yifan yang mendongak masih menatap pistol yang mengacung di dahinya. Yifan mengamati sepasang pistol itu dengan lebih jeli, kemudian tanpa sadar air mukanya berubah. Wajahnya memerah karena emosi yang memuncak.

"Jika kau mau menembakku.." Yifan kini mendongak untuk menatap Tao, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.. "SETIDAKNYA GUNAKAN PISTOLMU SENDIRI! DASAR BAJAK LAUT BODOH! "

Tao makin tersulut amarahnya. _Si rambut pirang ini tak mensyukuri keadaan – _katanya dalam hati.

"INI MEMANG MILIKKU, PIRANG! SEPASANG PISTOL INI MILIKKU!" Tao kini berteriak, membalas teriakan Yifan yang barusan terngiang di telinganya.

Luhan yang melihat pistol itu pun berjengit. Pistol itu memang milik Yifan! Sepasang pistol itu adalah sepasang pistol favorit Yifan yang sudah ada sejak pertama kali Yifan _menyentuh_ senjata. Yifan yang awalnya suka memakai pedang ganda beralih ke pistol hanya karena ingin menguasai cara memakai sepasang pistol itu.

Dan terjadilah adu mulut antara _Panda _dan _Naga _yang sama-sama bersifat kekanakan. Teriakan mereka sama-sama memekakan telinga. Sehun bahkan sempat menutup telinganya.

Sehun juga sesungguhnya heran – Tao sangat jarang berteriak-teriak seperti sekarang. Sebenarnya Sehun dan Tao akan banyak diam karena terkadang _The Cyclone _selalu bertemu untuk sesuatu yang serius, dan keduanya jarang bicara jika hanya berdua – hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang akan selalu ribut tanpa memandang situasi dan diakhiri oleh tangan Kyungsoo yang bekerja untuk _memberi pelajaran _pada keduanya.

Sedangkan Tao hanya akan menunjukkan sisi _cute dan childish _kepada yang lebih tua darinya – dan Sehun sayangnya lebih muda.

"BAJAK LAUT BODOH! KEMBALIKAN PISTOLKU! KEMBALIKAN!" Teriakan Yifan ternyata masih berlanjut, membuat Tao makin tersulut emosi.

"INI MILIKKU! PISTOL INI MILIKKU, PIRANG!"

"ITU _RED-GOLD DRAGON PISTOL_! PISTOL ITU MILIKKU! DASAR BAJAK LAUT BODOH! KAU PENCURI!"

Tao berjengit – Tao memang tak tahu nama pistol barunya ini, dan _si pirang berisik _ini tahu nama pistol yang dipegangnya! Tao memaki dalam hatinya…

_KEDUA PISTOL ITU MEMANG MILIK SI PIRANG! SIAAAAAAAL!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued—

.

.

_Shell balik lagi dengan Chapter 2 dari The Cyclone~_

_Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk comment dan review dari kalian semua di chapter pertama – senang rasanya bisa baca banyak masukan dari kalian.. Dan shell jadi lebih tertantang untuk nerusin ke chapter ini.._

_Ide cerita sebenernya muncul saat aku dan adikku baca buku soal jenis-jenis kapal klasik dan juga cerita-cerita tentang pelayaran di jaman dulu.._

_Dan ternyata Banyak yang review soal ide cerita yang katanya unik, beda, ga mainstream, dll.. O_O Sebenernya ga nyangka kalian akan terkesan bahkan di ide ceritanya karena Shell awalnya ga PD sama ide cerita ini... Bingung juga mau share FF ini atau enggak, tapi akhirnya karena sayang kalo dibuang, maka aku post deh :3_

_Untuk kaisoo, kristao dan chanbaek udah ga terlalu blur kan konfliknya mereka? Dari konflik yang serius sampe yang nganu/?_

_shell masih banyak belajar sebenernya, jadi shell akan lebih berusaha untuk membuat FF ini tetep sesuai sama alur yang shell buat sejak awal! :3_

_Shell minta maaf karena ga bisa bales review satu-satu saking banyaknya.. Mianhae ;_;_

_Thanks sekali *deep bow*_

_**Thanks to:**_

**HeeKyuMin91 | Urushibara | Puterrizme | Eclaire Oh | NoonaLu | Guest | Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi | LVenge | .58 | Novey | beng beng max | icegreentealatte | DahsyatNyaff | Delu4Selu | sehunhan | The Lost Baby | lisnana1 | Jung Eunhee |  
ia | beksu | my self | A | puputri | WulanLulu | xxilu90 | Hany Kwan | Odult Maniac | meliarisky7 | Kuneko Shryunggie | Meikha0102 | Maple fujoshi2309 | Re-Panda68 | Ayaka Kim | rikha-chan | sehunnie | Rili Kim | babyxing | | Elena | laxytao | bambielulu | | Byun Byun | oasana | karina | LUDLUD | ohxoho | mr albino | rakahun | Cupide | han seulhyo | mila | HLove | XikaNish | | ChagiLu | ShinJiWoo920202 | unique fire | fivahlulu | Numpang lewat | Iggyrizu | hanhyewon357 | Albino's Deer | shinshin99SM | afifahnur914 | Mekkyyy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : THE CYCLONE**

**CHAPTER : 3**

**AUTHOR : SEASHELLIEN**

**RATED : M for mature language, sex activity, etc**

**CAST : **

**Luhan**

**Sehun**

**Kai**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Wu Yifan**

**Huang Zitao**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

_**-Standart Disclaimer Apllied**__**-**_

_**-THIS STORY IS BELONG TO seashellien!-**_

**=====PREVIOUS CHAPTER=====**

"Jika kau mau menembakku.." Yifan kini mendongak untuk menatap Tao, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.. "SETIDAKNYA GUNAKAN PISTOLMU SENDIRI! DASAR BAJAK LAUT BODOH! "

Tao makin tersulut amarahnya. _Si rambut pirang ini tak mensyukuri keadaan – _katanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"ITU _RED-GOLD DRAGON PISTOL_! PISTOL ITU MILIKKU! DASAR BAJAK LAUT BODOH! KAU PENCURI!"

Tao berjengit – Tao memang tak tahu nama pistol barunya ini, dan _si pirang berisik _ini tahu nama pistol yang dipegangnya! Tao memaki dalam hatinya…

_KEDUA PISTOL ITU MEMANG MILIK SI PIRANG! SIAAAAAAAL!_

**=====THE CYCLONE – CHAPTER 3 – START ! =====**

Setelah _teriakan-teriakan _tak terkendali dari Yifan dan Tao, kini Sehun harus sedikit memijat keningnya yang semakin pusing.

_Hell ! _Penis Sehun sudah sedikit bangun dan dirinya harus menghentikan _kegiatan mengasyikan _bersama Luhan hanya karena dua kawannya yang sama-sama bermasalah karena anak buah Luhan. Yang disebut _bermasalah_ adalah Kyungsoo dengan adiknya dan juga Tao dengan seseorang yang disebutnya sebagai _pirang._

Mereka memang punya masalah kan? Bahkan Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah cukup _bersemangat _untuk _mengerjai _Luhan harus menahan hasratnya untuk _meraba-raba _Luhan. Luhan sudah cukup menggiurkan – dengan penis yang berdiri, bibir yang bengkak dan memerah, serta tubuhnya yang berkeringat dengan sedikit darah di dadanya. Namun semua itu tak terlalu berguna jika suasananya tak mendukung. Sehun hanya tak suka jika harus melakukan _foreplay _di tempat yang ribut.

Kini Sehun telah memikirkan hukuman untuk Kyungsoo dan Tao – _Kapan-kapan Sehun harus mengurangi jatah harta jarahan Kyungsoo dan Tao karena keributan yang mereka buat hari ini._

Kembali ke Yifan dan _si pencuri pistol – _keduanya masih sama-sama menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan sengit. Namun sinar mata Tao langsung berubah menjadi sedikit gusar – terutama setelah mendengar _klaim kepemilikan pistol _yang ada di tangannya. Bola mata Tao bergerak ke kanan-kekiri - menandakan kegusaran yang muncul di dalam dirinya. Kepercayaan dirinya juga sedikit turun hanya karena kesombongannya di depan si pirang_. _Tao merasa sedikit bodoh karena mengacungkan sepasang pistol _curian _ke depan pemiliknya.

_Seperti pencuri bodoh yang menunjukkan barang curiannya di depan korbannya._

Tapi Tao masih ingin membela diri – setidaknya di hadapan tawanan _pirang _yang memiliki sepasang pistol ini.

"Kapal Jung itu sudah jadi milik kami, jadi segala yang ada didalamnya adalah milik kami, benar begitu Sehun-ah?" Tao berucap lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun – meminta persetujuan. Tetapi sayangnya – Yifan yang cerdas sedikit banyak menertawakan kebodohan _Panda seksi _yang ada di depannya.

Sedangkan Sehun kini malah kembali mengerjai Luhan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Dia sudah menarik kursinya ke belakang kursi yang Luhan duduki. _Meraba lalu menggigit dan menghisap - _Luhan yakin bahwa kulitnya akan memiliki bercak ungu seperti yang sering dia buat pada beberapa wanita jalang saat pesta kelompoknya dulu.

Hanya karena sepasang pistol kesayangannya, Yifan saat ini telah memutar otak untuk merebut kembali pistol miliknya yang telah ada di tangan Tao. Dengan cara apapun – dan dengan kelicikan apapun – Yifan telah bertekad untuk merebut kembali pistol miliknya!

**Dan hanya berselang beberapa detik – Yifan telah menemukan cara licik untuk mengembalikan pistol **_**miliknya..**_

"Kau bilang kapal kami sudah jadi milik kalian?! Tidak.. Kalian belum memilikinya.." Yifan yang kini menunduk mulai menyeringai. Yifan terlalu cerdas dan pintar – otaknya telah memproses semua percakapan Sehun dan Luhan di awal – dan menyadari bahwa ada _sesuatu yang salah _dalam perjanjian itu.

_**Ha to the Ha! **_ Yifan sekarang puas karena otaknya berkerja dengan cepat– setidaknya dia kini bisa membela diri dan juga memiliki kemungkinan untuk melepaskan semua tawanan dari tempat ini – termasuk Luhan.

"Hei mata panda.. Kau harusnya tahu bahwa perjanjian antara pemimpinmu dan pemimpin kami memiliki banyak kelemahan.." Yifan akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya – membuat Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao dan Luhan mengerutkan dahi karena belum mendapatkan maksud dari ucapan Yifan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami sudah membajak kapalmu, dan pistol ini serta semua yang ada di dalam kapal itu adalah MILIK KAMI!" Tao menjawab dengan menekankan kata _milik kami, _menunjukkan sedikit emosi di dalam perkataannya. Tapi Tao tidak terlalu cerdas – dirinya bahkan tak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan Yifan lakukan setelah ini..

Hm.. Jika kita bicara soal Baekhyun.. Dia bukanlah orang yang _lambat _seperti Tao , namun dia memang tidak menyimak perjanjian Sehun dan Luhan. _Intinya, Baekhyun sama sekali tak paham tentang apa yang diucapkan Yifan_.

Sejak kedatangan Luhan yang terikat di kursi - Baekhyun langsung tertarik dengan ketidakberdayaan Luhan yang terlihat begitu saja. Baekhyun terlalu _asyik _memandangi tubuh seksi Luhan yang lebih tinggi darinya – dengan rambut coklat yang indah – serta tubuh yang terikat di atas kursi. Baekhyun berpikir akan menyenangkan jika kepalanya berada di selangkangan Luhan yang masih terikat di kursi, lalu mengulum _sensual _penis Luhan yang cukup besar untuk ukuran pria secantik Luhan. Lalu setelah penis Luhan _ereksi _sempurna karena mulutnya yang terlatih, maka Baekhyun akan langsung _mengendarai _penis Luhan begitu saja. Membiarkan Luhan terikat dan berteriak _keenakan _karena penis Luhan yang menghujam lubang ketat miliknya adalah hal terakhir yang dibayangkan oleh Baekhyun. Bukankan _uke on top _sedikit banyak menyenangkan?

Jadi itulah alasan Baekhyun tak menyimak percakapan Sehun dan Luhan – hanya karena pikiran _mesumnya _yang ingin memasukkan penis Luhan dalam lubangnya.

"Kau salah.. Pistol yang kau pegang itu – bahkan Kapal itu masih jadi milik kami karena kesalahan kalian sendiri.." Yifan berucap dengan nada _mengintimidasi - _membuat Sehun sang petinggi _The Cyclone _mulai berpikir -meskipun kenyataanya dirinya masih meraba-raba tubuh Luhan. Tapi untungnya Luhan tak mendesah - Sehun memang sengaja tak menyentuh penis Luhan karena masih menunggu apa yang akan Yifan katakan setelah ini

"Aaa~ Kalian masih belum paham kesalahan kalian sendiri..?" Yifan mendongak lalu menoleh ke kiri – tempat yang diisi oleh para bajak laut itu. "Kesalahan terbesar kalian adalah membuat perjanjian konyol yang bahkan tak layak disebut sebagai sebuah _**Perjanjian**__…_" Yifan kini menatap mata Sehun dengan tatapan meremehkan, seolah berkata _kau tak pantas jadi bajak laut. _

"Pemimpin kalian mengatakan perjanjian pada awalnya adalah _**jika Luhan mau jadi budak pemuas nafsunya, maka kalian akan melepas semua anak buah Luhan dan juga mengembalikan harta kami**__. _Benar begitu kan?"

Keempat pemimpin _The Cyclone _kini masih belum mendapatkan maksud dari ucapan Yifan barusan. Mereka akhirnya memilih untuk menyimak. Sedangkan Luhan bahkan belum tahu apa kesalahannya dan Sehun saat membuat perjanjian yang berakhir dengan tes berupa kegiatan _mesum _yang ia jalani. Luhan kini merasa bahwa dirinya sangat bodoh!

"**Kesalahan pertama kalian adalah adanya perubahan perjanjian yang kalian ucapkan sendiri.. Dan bodohnya lagi kalian sendiri yang mengubahnya.."**

Tepat setelah terucapnya satu kalimat dari mulut Yifan, kini rasa terkejut menyerang Sehun begitu saja. Sehun kini menghentikan hisapannya di leher Luhan – Sehun sudah tahu kesalahannya.

"Ada apa tuan pemimpin bajak laut? Kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu…?" Yifan tersenyum mengejek – Yifan sudah melihat perubahan di ekspresi wajah Sehun.

**Jika dilihat dari cara Sehun membuat perjanjian, Kapal itu memang belum jadi milik The Cyclone – dan Yifan tahu bahwa perjanjian antara Sehun dan Luhan memiliki banyak kelemahan.**

Itulah yang kini Sehun pikirkan – dan yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanyalah menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Yifan selanjutnya. Sehun sudah merasakan bahwa ini sedikit banyak _makin menarik! _Meski sesungguhnya ia sedikit kesal... Prinsip _The Cyclone yang selalu menepati perjanjian _membuat semuanya terhambat!

"Kau terlalu ingin _mencoba _tubuh seksi milik pemimpinku, itu membuatmu gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Kuakui perjanjianmu itu mengerikan, namun perjanjianmu juga _cacat._" Yifan mencerca Sehun dengan cara _merendahkan Sehun, _membuat teman-teman Sehun sedikit banyak _terbakar amarah_.

"Kau baru saja menghina pemimpin kami! KAU MEMANG––"

"AKU MEMANG APA, HAH? JIKA KAU TAK PAHAM APA YANG KU UCAPKAN, MAKA KAU HARUS DIAM!" Yifan menyela ucapan Tao begitu saja. Tao kini terdiam. Raungan Yifan terdengar lebih menyeramkan daripada sebelumnya. Dan kenyataannya, Tao memang tidak paham kesalahan Sehun. _Poor Tao.._

"Apa maksudnya Sehun-ah? Apa maksudnya?" Kini Baekhyun menyela – dia juga tak terlalu paham dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan _kesalahan fatal _yang dikatakan Yifan. Baekhyun berpikir _Lebih baik bertanya daripada meluapkan amarah yang tak jelas arahnya – _seperti Tao contohnya_. _

"Aku tahu maksud si pirang itu.." Chanyeol menyela Baekhyun begitu saja. "**Sehun mengubah perjanjiannya menjadi sebuah **_**tes bodoh – **_**yang jika berhasil dilalui oleh pria cantik itu, maka mereka semua akan mendapat kebebasan. Dan juga kita tak akan mengambil secuil – pun dari harta mereka.**"

"Lalu apa kesalahannya? Bukankah itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh?" Tao kini bertanya – tak paham dengan semua kalimat Chanyeol. Begitu juga Baekhyun yang sejak awal tak terlalu menyimak percakapan Sehun dan Luhan saat membuat perjanjian.

"Perjanjian itu mengatakan bahwa _**kita takkan mengambil secuil-pun dari harta mereka jika Luhan berhasil**__. _Intinya secara tidak langsung _**kita masih mengakui bahwa pemilik kapal dan segala isinya adalah Luhan dan anak buahnya, bukan kita."**_

"Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol-ah…." Baekhyun masih bingung – tentu saja.

"Sederhana Baek,intinya selama Luhan belum gagal dalam tes yang dilakukan Sehun, maka Luhan masih memiliki segalanya. _**Kita baru mendapatkan semuanya jika Luhan gagal saja**_." Chanyeol selesai mengucapkan analisanya.

Tao dan Baekhyun terperangah – akhirnya sedikit banyak ia paham soal kesalahan pertama Sehun.

Sedangkan Yifan sudah menaikkan alisnya, tanda bahwa apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol adalah sama dengan yang dipikirannya. Tapi Yifan takkan berhenti menyerang di situ saja, karena sesungguhnya Yifan ingin menggagalkan semua perjanjian konyol ini.

"Kau dengar itu panda bodoh? Kau harus mengakui bahwa pistol itu masih jadi milikku." Kini Tao mengumpat setelah mendengar _ocehan _dari Yifan.

"Namun sayangnya kesalahan dari perjanjian itu bukan hanya di situ saja…" Yifan kembali _menyerang _dengan perkataannya. "Tes bodoh itu juga… Itu adalah kesalahan terbesarmu juga, Tuan bajak laut…"

"Kau berkata ujiannya adalah _**Kau akan menyentuh tubuh Luhan. Jika Luhan mendesah maka satu anak buah akan mendapat lima pukulan. Dan jika Luhan klimaks, maka kau akan menembak lima anak buah**_, benar bukan? " Yifan mengkonfirmasi, menjelaskan tentang _peraturan tes _yang Sehun buat sendiri.

"Lalu apa kesalahanku..?" Sehun akhirnya berdiri - meninggalkan pekerjaannya menjamah Luhan, lalu sedikit banyak ingin _mencobai _Yifan – dengan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana.

"_**Kesalahannya adalah, kau tak membuat standar untuk menentukan siapa yang berhasil dalam tes itu**_." Yifan menjelaskan dengan sangat sederhana – namun ternyata Sehun sedikit punya pemikiran lain.

"Standar kau bilang? Bukankah aku yang membuat tes?! Aku sendiri yang akan menentukannya bukan?!" Sehun mengucapkan pemikirannya yang berbeda dengan Yifan – tentu saja untuk yang satu ini dia tak mau kalah.

"Jika kau tak memiliki standar yang jelas, Luhan juga bisa mengklaim bahwa dia berhasil – bahkan jika seluruh anak buah sudah tertembak mati." Yifan kembali berargumen, "Kalian adalah _The Cyclone _'kan? Bukankah dalam setiap pembuatan perjanjian posisi dua pihak yang membuat perjanjian itu setara?" dilanjutkan dengan sedikit intimidasi.

"Bukankah standarnya sangat mudah?! Jika semua anak buah tertembak, maka dia gagal.. Dia tak bisa mempertahankan _orientasi seksualnya – _dan tes itu adalah tes untuk menguji _orientasi seksual _nya. Sungguh sederhana.." Setelah bicara, Sehun sedikit melangkah mendekati Yifan dan berhenti tepat di samping kiri tubuh Yifan yang masih berlutut karena ikatan di tubuhnya. Sehun mengira bahwa dirinya sudah _menang _dalam perdebatan ini.

"Jadi itu standarmu..?" Yifan berucap, lalu kembali tersenyum – dia yakin sehabis ini para bajak laut ini akan mengikuti jalan pikirannya.

"_**Berarti kesalahanmu adalah**_ _**kau tak pernah mengucapkan standar itu di awal perjanjian.**_"

SHIT! INI SKAK MAT!

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati – dia sungguh tak tahu lagi apa yang akan diucapkannya setelah ini. Yifan benar – dirinya tak mengucapkan apapun sebagai _standar _lolosnya Luhan – maupun _standar _keberhasilannya untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

Begitupun dengan kawan-kawan Sehun lainnya , mereka juga terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat secara langsung Sehun membuat kesalahan dalam membuat perjanjian. Mungkin Yifan benar – _hanya karena nafsu, membuat Sehun gegabah dan tak memikirkan akibat yang tercipta setelahnya._

_Sebegitu tertariknyakah Sehun pada Luhan?_

"Kenapa kalian diam tuan-tuan? Mengaku kalah?" Yifan kini bisa tersenyum puas._The Cyclone sudah diam dan ini adalah saatnya untuk membatalkan perjanjian! _Yifan kini bersorak-sorai dalam hatinya.

"Lalu apa maumu, huh?" Yang saat ini membalas ucapan Yifan adalah Chanyeol – meski posisinya masih di bawah Sehun, namun sesungguhnya Chanyeol tak bisa dianggap sebelah mata. Jika tak ada Sehun – mungkin pemimpin _The Cyclone _ saat ini adalah Chanyeol.

Terkadang Chanyeol bekerja untuk _mendorong _Sehun dari belakang – menjadi bayangan Sehun untuk mencapai keberhasilan demi keberhasilan yang akan melambungkan nama _The Cyclone. _Chanyeol juga menjadi _Kekuatan tambahan _bagi Sehun saat Sehun tak sanggup mengerjakan semua perkerjaannya sebagai Pemimpin Utama _The Cyclone. _

_**Dan… Chanyeol jugalah yang akan 'memperbaiki' segala kesalahan Sehun, termasuk kesalahannya yang satu ini.**_

_Hei, kesalahan itu wajar… Bukankah Sehun tetap saja masih muda dan masih penuh dengan emosi dan sifat yang tak dewasa?_

Memang Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling tempramental – namun jika menyangkut _The Cyclone, _maka Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling bijaksana diantara lima pemimpin _The Cyclone. _

"Kau bertanya mauku huh? Keinginanku hanya membatalkan perjanjian ini, tentu saja…" Yifan kini bisa mengucapkan kemauannya di depan para bajak laut _sialan _yang mengikatnya selama hampir satu jam.

"Perjanjian ini memang harus dibatalkan.." Chanyeol berucap dengan yakin – meninggalkan rasa tak terima dari teman-temannya.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun langsung menyuarakan rasa _tidak setuju _hanya dengan memanggil nama Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu _hyung? _Kau tak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja! Aku yang menjadi pemimpin utama!" Sehun meradang. Keinginannya untuk mendapatkan Luhan sangat besar – dan kini Chanyeol seolah menyuruhnya untuk melepas Luhan. _Hell no!_

"Aku juga tidak mau! Aku mau pistol ini jadi milikku!" Kini giliran Tao yang menyuarakan isi hatinya. _Tao benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada pistol curian yang ada di tangannya._

"Hei hei diamlah kalian semua! Aku belum selesai bicara…" Chanyeol berucap dengan intonasi yang lambat "Kita harus membatalkan perjanjian konyol ini – lalu membuat perjanjian baru.. Benar begiitu kan Tuan Pedagang…?

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya – menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya menatap perdebatan sengit ini.

Yifan terbelalak – bukan ini yang ia inginkan..

"A – APA?" Luhan menyeruakkan rasa protesnya. Lalu apa gunanya dirinya _dijamah _oleh bajak laut berwajah datar itu? Luhan merasa bahwa keadaannya yang setengah telanjang dengan celana yang telah _berantakan _sama sekali tak ada artinya. _Menyebalkan.. _

"Biar aku membuat perjanjian dengan kaki tangan Tuan Lu saja, bukankah perjanjian baru itu akan menjadi lebih baik dan lebih sempurna?! Bukankah begitu, Tuan Wu Yifan..? "

_SHIT! Mereka malah meminta perjanjian baru! Okay Brain, Let's think about plan B! _– Yifan berteriak dalam hati – memerintahkan otaknya untuk bekerja…

_Satu detik.._ Kepala Yifan masih tertunduk..

_Dua detik…_ Yifan mulai mendongak pelan..

_Tiga detik…_ Yifan membelalakkan matanya – dirinya disuguhi pemandangan yang _menyegarkan, membuatnya mendapatkan ide yang lebih cemerlang_..

_**GOTCHA!**_

_**Yifan mendapatkan ide –ide yang lebih gila lagi- untuk perjanjiannya nanti..**_

"Lu, apa kau yakin ingin menyerahkan perjanjian baru ini padaku..?" Yifan bertanya – memastikan apakah dirinya harus bertindak untuk _melawan _Park Chanyeol yang terkenal dengan kecerdasannya juga.

Luhan tampak berpikir – jika dilihat sejak tadi Luhan merasa bahwa dirinya bodoh. Bodoh karena _mau _disentuh seenaknya oleh Sehun. Bodoh karena menyetujui perjanjian konyol.. Bodoh karena tak sanggup melindungi anak buahnya..

"Terserah kau saja Yifan.." itu keputusan final Luhan – memberikan Yifan untuk mengurus perjanjian ini.

_Maaf Luhan, sepertinya plan B ini akan membuatmu mendesah-desah.._

_Aku juga harus minta maaf pada si panda pencuri – karena dia akan merasakan hal yang sama…_

Ditutup oleh _seringai mesum_ dari seorang _Wu Yifan.._

_._

_._

.

**====The Cyclone!====**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu kini Jongin masih diam – duduk termenung dalam dekapan kakaknya. Otaknya terasa sangat lambat, ia tak mampu bicara – atau sekedar menenangkan pria mungil dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Lidahnya kelu – terasa menyakitkan saat dirinya berusaha untuk menggerakkan lidahnya dan menjelaskan semua _alasan _yang seharusnya Kyungsoo dengar.

_Alasan mengapa dirinya harus pergi._

_Alasan mengapa dirinya tak lagi berani bertatap muka dengan kedua orangtuanya.._

_Alasan mengapa dirinya melarikan diri dari kakaknya, Kyungsoo…_

Hanya ada alasan di dalam pikiran Jongin. Alasan yang _sesungguhnya _memang, namun alasan-alasan _konyol _itu tak mampu mengubah keadaan – tak mampu mengembalikan kedua orangtuanya – maupun kebahagiaan kakaknya.

Memikirkannya membuat dadanya ngilu – terhujam oleh kenyataan yang tak berpihak padanya. _Dalam hidup Jongin, mungkin hanya Luhan dan Yifan yang selalu berpihak padanya._Bahkan para dewa mungkin telah memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin – karena Jongin yang telah mengawali _dosa besar _dalam hidupnya sendiri.

Jongin selalu berpikir – lari adalah jalan terbaik, jalan yang bahkan terasa halus dan tanpa batu terjal. Namun kini Jongin sadar, bahwa lari di jalan yang lebar dan tanpa batu terjal itu ujungnya adalah jalan buntu – memaksa Jongin untuk kembali ke titik awal pelariannya.

_Intinya, Jongin tetap ditakdirkan untuk menghadapi semuanya – menghadapi kakaknya yang bahkan sudah tak berjarak lagi._

Akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk menyerah – pertemuan kembali dengan Kyungsoo bagaikan sebuah takdir yang tak dapat ditolak lagi. Menyerah pada takdir dan menghadapinya adalah satu hal yang harus dilakukan Jongin saat ini.

"_Hyung_.. Istirahatlah.. " Jongin memulai semuanya dengan suara yang lembut, sedikit mengelus punggung Kyungsoo yang terasa rapuh.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Yang terdengar adalah isakan lirih yang terus mengalun. Jongin mengela nafas – melepaskan sedikit rasa sesak yang tercipta hanya karena Kyungsoo yang terluka. Perasaan Jongin pada Kyungsoo masih sama – itu adalah kesialan yang tak bisa dilawan oleh Jongin sendiri. Tiga tahun bahkan tak cukup untuk menghapus semuanya..

"_Hyung_, dengarkan aku.." Jongin melepaskan rengkuhan erat Kyungsoo, menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi Kyungsoo yang telah basah oleh air mata, menghasilkan tatapan dalam antara satu sama lain. "…tidurlah, kita sudah sampai di kamar, aku akan menemanimu disini.."

Tangan Kyungsoo yang semula berada di pinggang Jongin kini berpindah – tangan kiri berada di pipi kanan Jongin, sementara tangan kanannya berpegang di lengan Jongin. Ibu jari tangan kiri Kyungsoo mulai mengusap bibir Jongin perlahan, menghasilkan detak jantung yang bertambah percepatannya.

"Apa bibir ini tak lagi mengucapkan kebohongan, Jongin-ah?" Kyungsoo yang masih berkaca-kaca berbicara sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mengusap bibir Jongin. "Apakah aku bisa mempercayai bibir indah ini..?" Jongin tercekat, namun Kyungsoo belum selesai bicara..

"Apakah aku bisa percaya pada perkataanmu, bahwa kau akan terus menemaniku..?" Kyungsoo kembali terisak pelan, air matanya mulai kembali mengalir.

_Kyungsoo hanya tak mau ditinggalkan… lagi.._

Memahami fakta yang ada sudah cukup menggerus hati Jongin. Kyungsoo terlalu merindukan dirinya – _**orang brengsek yang bahkan tak pantas disebut manusia..**_

"Kau tahu _Hyung_..?! Aku bahkan tak lagi merasa pantas hanya untuk sekedar bisa memandangmu.." Jongin menunduk – melepas kontak mata keduanya. "Aku tak pantas untuk menemanimu, bersamamu, bahkan _menyentuhmu…"_

"Hanya karena rasa _tak pantas _itu, aku yakin kau akan membohongiku.. lagi.."

Jongin kaget saat Kyungsoo berusaha menjauh darinya, berjalan menuju pintu lalu menguncinya dan melempar kuncinya entah kemana. Kyungsoo kembali kepada Jongin yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan _cara yang berbeda._

"_Hyung_ ––"

Jongin semakin merasa menggila – kakaknya kini duduk di pangkuannya dengan aura _sensual _yang kental. Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup – namun berusaha menutupinya. Jongin berusaha melepaskan diri dari _jeratan sensual _Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa Jongin-ah..? Bukankah kita biasa melakukannya dulu..?" Kyungsoo menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Jongin – menghasilkan jarak sempit di antara keduanya. Tangannya mengalung begitu saja di leher Jongin yang sebelumnya menunjukkan penolakan.

Jongin mengerti maksud Kyungsoo – dan Jongin tak mau melakukannya..

_Jongin takkan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama – melukai orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya. _

"Kita tak boleh melakukannya.. Kau berharga dan itu adalah alasanku untuk tak lagi _merusakmu.._"

**Merusakmu. **Jongin merasakan pahit saat lidahnya mengucapkan kata itu. Jongin yang merusak segalanya – menghancurkan segalanya yang ada pada Kyungsoo. _Kebahagiaan – Keceriaan – _bahkan _Kesuciannya_. Jongin meringis perih jika mengingat semuanya.

_Dulu Jongin hanyalah orang brengsek yang hanya bisa melukai dan menghancurkan – membawa petaka pada keluarganya._

Saat kehancuran itu terlihat, Jongin baru menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah penghancur yang paling luar biasa.

"Kau memang sudah _merusak_ aku, Jongin-ah.. "

_Ya, itu benar Kyungsoo.. Jongin memang merusakmu. Melampiaskan nafsunya dengan tubuhmu – tubuh kakaknya sendiri._

"Setidaknya aku bisa membuat ayah dan ibu bangga karena aku tak lagi _merusakmu._.."

_Bangga, huh? Terlambat jika kau ingin membahagiakan orangtuamu sekarang, Kim Jongin.. Bukankah mereka menangis pilu dalam kematian mereka?_

" Aku sudah tak bisa lagi menjadi _baik _karena aku sudah _rusak.. _Ayah dan ibu pasti mengerti.."

_Ya, mereka akan mengerti, Kyungsoo.. Mereka bahkan hanya berharap kedua anaknya yang berdosa bisa bahagia bersama di dunia meski mungkin kisah kedua anaknya akan berakhir di neraka._

"Itu kesalahanku. Biarkan aku memperbaikimu, _hyung_.."

_Tidakkah kau merasa terlambat? Kim Kyungsoo sudah berubah menjadi Do Kyungsoo – dia sudah terlanjur rusak – hanya karenamu, Kim Jongin.._

"Apa kau tahu cara memperbaiki aku, Jongin-ah?"

_Sayangnya Jongin tak tahu caranya, Kyungsoo... Kau selalu berharap untuk menjadi baik dan menjadi sembuh – tapi kau tahu kau takkan bisa jika tanpa Kim Jongin di sisimu.._

"Kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya – kembali menjadi kakak-adik yang semestinya, _hyung_.."

_Yang semestinya..? Jika kau mengubah ini semua, masa lalu takkan berubah, Kim Jongin.. Begitupun hati Kyungsoo – dan hatimu.._

"Itu bukan caranya, Jongin-ah..."

_Benar, itu memang bukan caranya – mengembalikan hubungan kalian menjadi kakak-adik yang semestinya takkan mengubah apapun._

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, _hyung_..?"

_Kau akhirnya bertanya, Kim Jongin.. Menanyakan hal yang tepat.._

"Perbaiki hatiku.. Perbaiki hidupku.. Caranya adalah…." Kyungsoo mulai memindahkan kepalanya yang tertempel di dahi Jongin, menaruh kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jongin. Sedikit berpindah ke atas, Kyungsoo kini menempatkan bibirnya di samping telinga kiri Jongin.

"**..jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya, Jongin ah.. seperti dulu.." **_agar aku punya alasan untuk menahanmu disini…_

**.**

**.**

_._

.

**====The Cyclone!====**

**.**

**.**

Kembali ke geladak utama, masih ada _pekerjaan _yang perlu diselesaikan oleh _The Cyclone _dan Luhan.. serta Yifan tentunya.

Kini telah sedikit terlihat bahwa Chanyeol yang akan mengambil alih _sementara _posisi Sehun untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. _Salahkan Sehun yang harus membuat perjanjian – membuat semua acara penjarahan ini menjadi kacau._

"Lalu kau mau perjanjian seperti apa, Tuan bajak laut..?" Luhan kini bertanya setelah sedikit menghilangkan rasa _panas _di tubuhnya setelah dijamah Sehun.

"Aku sebenarnya tak ada ide khusus.." Chanyeol memang belum menemukannya – menemukan cara membuat perjanjian yang bisa _menguntungkan The Cyclone._

"Aku punya satu usulan.. Bagaimana kalau kita tetap _bermain_ untuk perjanjian ini..? Jika kami menang maka biarkan kami pergi dengan segala yang kami miliki. Jika kalian menang – maka kami akan tetap disini dan menuruti semua perintah kalian.." Semua orang kembali memberikan _fokusnya _kepada Yifan yang baru saja bicara. "Di dalam permainan ini, aku dan Luhan yang langsung akan menjadi pemain – dan kalian bisa memilih dua orang untuk menghadapi kami satu-lawan-satu.."

"Kau meminta sebuah pertarungan, huh?" Baekhyun berpikir, dan langsung mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Yifan! Kau tahu aku kuat namun aku tak suka bertarung!" Luhan juga menyuarakan _suara penolakannya._

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Aku tak mau menghabiskan tenaga hanya untuk pertarungan sia-sia.." _dan aku juga tak yakin akan menang jika tanpa senjata di tanganku – _lanjut Yifan dalam hati. "Aku hanya akan meminta kalian menyiapkan dua kamar yang tidak boleh dikunci – untuk _permainan _satu-lawan-satu ini.."

"Jadi kau meminta dua orang dari kami – salah satu dari kami untuk berada satu ruangan denganmu – lalu seorang lainnya dengan Luhan, benar begitu..?"

"Kau sungguh cerdas, Tuan Park! Dan kalian harus melepaskan ikatan kami saat ada di kamar itu.." Yifan memuji Chanyeol yang _tentu saja _bisa berpikir lebih cepat dari yang lain. "Lalu siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk melawan aku dan Luhan, Tuan Park?"

"Hanya tersisa empat orang pemimpin disini… Aku tak mau maju untuk melawanmu karena aku masih harus _mengurus _sesuatu dengan dia." Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya.

_Sebenarnya hanya masalah selangkangan sih.. _Namun bagi Chanyeol sepertinya itu harus benar-benar di urus. Dia benar-benar jengah dengan kebinalan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Jadi biar Sehun dan Tao saja yang melawan kalian.."

Keputusan final Chanyeol membuat Yifan bersorak dalam hati – karena kemungkinan dirinya untuk menang sekarang makin tinggi.

Sedangkan Sehun langsung menaikkan alisnya – masih ada kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Luhan – jika dirinya memang diharuskan untuk melawan Luhan. _Tapi sayangnya Sehun belum tahu – dia akan melawan Luhan atau Yifan._

"Baiklah!" Yifan kembali mengambil alih pembicaraan.. "Diantara dua orang yang di pilih, aku yakin _si mata panda _lebih lemah bukan..?"

"Tentu saja – karena itulah aku yang jadi pemimpin utama disini.." Sehun memastikan semuanya pada Yifan.

"Karena itu, maka _si mata panda _akan berada dalam satu ruangan denganku. Dan Luhan akan satu ruangan denganmu, karena Luhan lebih lemah daripada aku.."

"A – APA? AKU TIDAK MAU SATU KAMAR DENGANMU!" Tao kini menyeruakkan _rasa tidak setuju _karena harus satu ruangan dengan _si pirang _yang berisik itu.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya menghela nafas – dia sudah tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir. Intinya, dirinya akan tetap berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Jadi permainan ini sangat mudah. Ada waktu sebanyak 24 jam. Tugas Luhanadalah berusaha untuk keluar dari kamar dan masuk ke kamar yang aku tempati untuk menemuiku. Dan tugasmu, Sehun-shii.. Kau harus menahan Luhan agar tidak kabur dari kamar kalian, **dengan cara apapun.."**

"**Dengan cara apapun…?**" Sehun kini menaikkan alisnya – sedikit mengerti bahwa perjanjian ini akan menguntungkan dirinya sendiri..

"**Ya, dengan cara apapun…** Dan aku juga akan menahan _si mata panda_ agar tak keluar dari kamarku dan menemuimu, Sehun-shii.. **Dengan cara apapun **yang bisa kulakukan**.. untuk menahan dia.. Kecuali membunuh. Itu tidak diperbolehkan**"

"Termasuk…." Sehun menggantungkan kata-katanya – kepalanya sudah diisi hal-hal yang tak terduga. Karena **dengan cara apapun **telah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum kan, Sehun-ah?" Chanyeol melirik sedikit ke arah Sehun yang bahkan sudah menyeringai mesum.

Chanyeol yakin – sangat yakin bahwa Sehun telah merencanakan 24 jam yang ada untuk menyetubuhi Luhan habis-habisan dan membuat Luhan terkapar. Apalagi dengan sifat _kinky _yang dimiliki Sehun – Chanyeol tak yakin bahwa Luhan akan sanggup berdiri setelah berjam-jam berada di satu ruangan dengan Sehun.

"Dan aku yakin bahwa kau juga berpikiran hal yang mesum juga, Tuan Wu.." Luhan kini menyela – memastikan pikiran _kotor _Yifan yang hanya diisi oleh hal-hal berbau mesum.

Sesungguhnya Luhan sudah yakin bahwa Yifan akan selalu berpikiran mesum untuk apapun yang akan dibuatnya. Luhan juga baru ingat bahwa penis Yifan belum masuk ke lubang manapun selama tiga hari ini.

_Dan sepertinya penis Yifan memang akan mengamuk sehabis ini.._

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TAK MENDAPATKAN APAPUN! KAU SAJA YANG MELAWANNYA!" Tao mulai merengek – satu hal yang paling tak disukai oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sifat manja Tao memang berlebihan – menyebalkan pula.

"Kau akan mendapatkan pistol itu jika kau berhasil!" Yifan berusaha untuk membuat Tao tetap melawannya – agar rencananya bisa berjalan _lancar._

Tao membelalakkan matanya.. "Benarkah..? Aku bisa memilikinya..? Jika menang?" Tao sedikit tidak percaya pada ucapan Yifan.

"Tentu saja kau bisa memilikinya, Tao-er... Jika mereka kalah mereka akan memberikan segalanya dan menuruti kita.." Baekhyun berucap, memastikan ucapan Yifan memang benar.

"BAIKLAH! _DEAL! _AYO KITA MULAI SEGERA!" Tao langsung _berapi-api – _tak menyadari langkah bodoh yang telah diambilnya.

Yang dipikirkannya hanya sepasang pistol milik Yifan – yang bisa ia miliki jika menang…

_Dasar panda bodoh.. aku takkan membiarkanmu mendapatkan sepasang pistol itu… Tapi kau mungkin bisa merasakan 'pistolku' yang lainnya.. – _Yifan menyeringai mesum – membayangkan bokong seksi Tao yang akan bermain dengan 'pistol'nya nanti..

"Aku setuju – jadi bisakah kita mulai..?" Chanyeol sudah memikirkannya – dia setuju karena ini memang _permainan _yang takkan membunuh siapapun – termasuk Tao maupun Sehun.

"Tentu saja.. Jadi bisakah kau tunjukkan dimana kamar yang akan kita tempati..?"

"Ikatan kalian berdua akan kami lepaskan - lalu kalian akan masuk ke dalam dua kamar di geladak antara bersama Tao dan Sehun... dan aku akan memimpin anak buah kami untuk memasukkan semua anak buah Luhan ke dalam geladak paling dasar - kita akan menyekap dan menyiksa mereka sampai kita memenangkan ini semua.." Chanyeol berucap dan melirik Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk _menghabiskan _emosinya - karena permasalahan mereka berdua yang _rumit._

"APA-APAAN KALIAN!?"

"Kau tak pernah menyebut bahwa kami tak boleh menyentuh anak buahmu... Tuan Wu..."

Yifan membelalakkan matanya - dia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya juga melakukan kesalahan gila - tak mengucapkan apapun untuk melindungi anak buah mereka.

"KAU! BAJAK LAUT KEPARAT! LEPASKAN ANAK BUAHKU! ARGGHHHH!"

.

.

.

"Selama anak buah kalian belum bebas dari kapal ini, maka kami bebas melakukan semua yang kami mau... Dan... Silakan bermain-main dengan teman-teman kami, Luhan, Wu Yifan.."

Ditutup oleh seringai mengerikan dari seorang Park Chanyeol...

.

.

.

.

==To Be Continued==

.

.

.

_Aku tau kok ini ga sesuai harapan kalian yang minta smut nya dibanyakin \\-_-/ ini memang apa yang aku sudah rencanakan waktu buat FF ini - chapter satu tentang pertemuan mereka, Chapter dua mulai ungkap satu-satu permasalahan tiap couple, lalu di chapter tiga ini chapter yang kayak jembatan untuk kegiatan nc di chapter depan ._._

_Dan untuk kaisoo... Planningku ga akan berubah soal mereka~ soalnya konflik kaisoo yang paling bikin ngiris/ nantinya :)_

_Maaf ga bisa bales review.. Kemarin niatnya mau bales, habis tiga hari di cek ternyata reviewnya udah banyak banget . seneng dan terhura tapi juga sedih karena ga bisa balas :(_

_Mungkin chapter 4 nanti adalah Chapter yang kalian tunggu *tunggu apaan -_-* soalnya gamenya Kristao dan Hunhan bakalan dimulai.._

_Okay~ Review?_

_._

_._

_Thanks to :_

_**jerin | marchtaotao | .7 | sycarp | .568 | HunOhBoo |rekmooi | Novey | Mekkyyy | A Y P | Guest | Vermilion Prussian |SebutLuhan3x | ceekuchiki | manlylittledeer |Meikha0102 | XikaNish | Rilakkuma27 | ShinJiWoo920202 | Ghea Hafiza | junghyema | mr albino | viiyoung |Odult Maniac |Guest | Urushibara Puterrizme | Cupide | Eclaire Oh | Oh SeHan | Kiela Yue |exodanti | taoxxxtao | Rili kim | snowy07 | hanhyewon357 |ummuattaanny | Ayaka Kim | .58 | karina | lisnana1 | karina33 |karina |younlaycious88 | luludeer2009 | ia |Guest |Re-Panda68 | jujujus | Gaemgyu402evilmaknae | farfaridah16 | hunhankid | odultLu | |PlayerJEJ |babyxing | |winter park chanChan | afifahnur914 | | SayLu | LVenge |Maple fujoshi2309 | One | Byun Byun |WulanLulu |rikha-chan |panggilsajaesef |Albino's Deer |Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi |HeeKyuMin91| SFA30 |ohmydeer | .96 |ohxoho | fivahlulu |egatoti | bambielulu | beng beng max **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : THE CYCLONE**

**CHAPTER : 4**

**AUTHOR : SEASHELLIEN**

**RATED : M for mature language, sex activity, etc**

**CAST : **

**Luhan**

**Sehun**

**Kai**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Wu Yifan**

**Huang Zitao**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

_**-Standart Disclaimer Apllied**__**-**_

_**-THIS STORY IS BELONG TO seashellien!-**_

**=====PREVIOUS CHAPTER=====**

"Ikatan kalian berdua akan kami lepaskan - lalu kalian akan masuk ke dalam dua kamar di geladak antara bersama Tao dan Sehun... dan aku akan memimpin anak buah kami untuk memasukkan semua anak buah Luhan ke dalam geladak paling dasar - kita akan menyekap dan menyiksa mereka sampai kita memenangkan ini semua.." Chanyeol berucap dan melirik Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk _menghabiskan _emosinya - karena permasalahan mereka berdua yang _rumit._

"APA-APAAN KALIAN!?"

"Kau tak pernah menyebut bahwa kami tak boleh menyentuh anak buahmu... Tuan Wu..."

Yifan membelalakkan matanya - dia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya juga melakukan kesalahan gila - tak mengucapkan apapun untuk melindungi anak buah mereka.

"KAU! BAJAK LAUT KEPARAT! LEPASKAN ANAK BUAHKU! ARGGHHHH!"

.

.

.

"Selama anak buah kalian belum bebas dari kapal ini, maka kami bebas melakukan semua yang kami mau... Dan... Silakan bermain-main dengan teman-teman kami, Luhan, Wu Yifan.."

Ditutup oleh seringai mengerikan dari seorang Park Chanyeol..

**=====THE CYCLONE – CHAPTER 4 – START ! =====**

Hanya selang dua menit sejak teriakan Yifan dan Luhan yang menggema di geladak utama kapal milik _The Cyclone – _kini kedua orang itu telah ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk memasuki dua ruang kamar yang akan digunakan untuk permainan keduanya – yang pastinya akan menegangkan.

Sedangkan Tao dan Sehun ada di belakang – menonton sebuah tontonan menyenangkan dari kedua temannya.

Baekhyun sedikit banyak menyiksa Luhan selama perjalanan dengan menarik rambut Luhan dan sedikit banyak dibumbui tamparan keras – menarik kedua tangan Luhan yang terikat, terkesan seperti menyeret Luhan yang sudah cukup lemah kondisinya. Sesekali menginjak tubuh Luhan yang tersungkur jika satu tamparan melayang ke pipi mulusnya. _Menyedihkan – tapi itu kenyatannya. The Cyclone tak pernah memberi ampun untuk setiap orang yang mampu membuat mereka sedikit merasa direndahkan._

Teriakan Luhan yang menahan kesakitan tak jauh beda dengan Yifan – Yifan kini diperlakukan lebih mengerikan oleh Chanyeol. Untuk membuat Yifan bergerak maju, Chanyeol hanya menendang tubuh Yifan layaknya bola sepak yang bisa ditendang sepuasnya. Kaki Yifan masih terikat – membuatnya susah untuk bergerak ke depan. Begitupun tangannya yang masih terikat.

"Bagaimana rasanya, huh..? Menyenangkan bukan, Tuan Wu?" Chanyeol merendahkan Yifan yang sekarang masih tersungkur di depannya. "Memohonlah, maka aku akan berbaik hati untuk menyeretmu seperti kawanmu yang _sangat cantik _itu…"

DUAAGGHH!

"ARRGGHH!" Luhan berteriak begitu saja. Kepalanya baru saja dibenturkan Baekhyun ke sebuah pintu di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Kepala Luhan terasa makin berputar – matanya berkunang-kunang. Luhan sudah hampir mencapai batas kesadaran, tapi Luhan masih sadar. Tapi Luhan juga _pura-pura _memiliki setengah kesadaran. Wajahnya sangat meyakinkan – karena Luhan _memasang _wajah seorang yang sudah sangat lemah.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN LUKAI LUHAN! DAN KALIAN HARUSNYA MELEPAS IKATAN KAMI!" Yifan berteriak marah. Bukankah keterlaluan jika Luhan diperlakukan kasar?

"Kami akan melepas ikatan kalian tepat setelah kalian masuk ke ruangan. Tidak disebutkan bahwa kami akan melepasmu sebelum masuk kamar.." Chanyeol mengucapkan _fakta. _Fakta yang membuat Yifan dan Luhan tersiksa sekarang.

"Dan aku tidak melukainya.. aku hanya menunjukkan pintu kamar yang akan ditempatinya bersama Sehunnie.." Baekhyun berucap dengan nada sing-a-song.. "Lagipula aku juga ingin membuat pemilik _wajah sangat cantik _yang disebut Chanyeol barusan jadi tidak cantik lagi…"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi – sedikit. Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu…

_Jadi kau cemburu, Baekhyun Sayang? Tentu saja kau paling cantik.. tapi.._

"Tao, kau bawa dia sendiri ke kamar di geladak antara lantai 2 – aku masih ada urusan disini. Dan sepertinya aku harus menggendong _orang pingsan._" Chanyeol mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Luhan yang _dia sangka _pingsan.

"Baiklah!" Tao menghentakkan kakinya – kesal. "Hei kau pirang – aku akan melepas ikatanmu, tapi kau tak boleh kabur dan ikuti aku ke ruangan untuk kita." Kini Tao lebih memilih untuk melepas ikatan kaki Yifan dan menuntun Yifan untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Tao tak mau repot-repot menyeret Yifan, itu _berat._

Tapi Yifan juga tidak berusaha melawan atau kabur. _Hei, _ada mangsa yang siap untuk _dimakan – Ada yang ' menggiurkan' dan bisa untuk dinikmati – Jadi kenapa harus kabur? _

"Baiklah _sexy panda – _aku akan mengikutimu ke kamar untuk _malam pertama _kita"

Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan Yifan adalah mesum. Jadi jika Yifan mempertandingkan akal sehat dan nafsu – maka dipastikan bahwa nafsu yang jadi pemenang.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu! Bodoh! Aku yang akan kabur duluan dan mendatangi Sehun!"

Chanyeol kini melangkah menjauhi Yifan dan Tao yang sudah _beradu mulut_ sambil menjauhi kamar Sehun – mendekati Luhan dan membuka pintu untuk Luhan yang_ terlihat_ sudah setengah sadar. Chanyeol langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Luhan untuk masuk ke kamar yang sudah ada. _Lebih tepatnya, kamar Sehun yang sudah dipersiapkan._

Lagipula, jika Chanyeol menggendong Luhan dengan gaya _mesra _seperti ini, Chanyeol juga bisa _membakar _seseorang yang sudah menghentakkan kakinya, _kesal._

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dalam hati, lalu menghitung mundur – dalam hati pula…

_**Tiga.. **_

_**Dua… **_

_**Satu..**_

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

_Tuh 'kan.. Benar-benar mengamuk rupanya –_ Chanyeol menyeringai tipis.

Tapi meski Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan kemarahan seorang Byun Baekhyun – Chanyeol seolah tidak peduli. Kini dirinya malah makin berusaha _menghabisi_ emosi Baekhyun. Setelah meletakkan tubuh Luhan di ranjang milik Sehun, Chanyeol belum mau beranjak dari ranjang itu. Chanyeol memilih mendekati Luhan, lalu menjilat darah di pelipis Luhan berkali-kali dengan sensual – membuat Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

Luhan yang diperlakukan _demikian _oleh Chanyeol berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak atau berekspresi apapun. Cukup _diam, _siapa tahu akan ada penundaan karena Luhan sudah terlanjur pingsan _di mata mereka_.

_Tapi kemungkinan itu tidak sebesar yang di pikirkan Luhan.._

"Sehun, dia sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang pedagang kaya.. Jika kau sudah puas bolehkah aku _mencicipi _dia?"

Sehun malah bingung. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya suka _memakan _Baekhyun. Tapi ini…?

Meski belum mendapat jawaban, Sehun menoleh sedikit untuk melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun – dan menyadari sesuatu.

_Hanya untuk membuat seseorang cemburu rupanya… Chanyeol tak serius dengan ucapannya untuk 'mencicipi' Luhan._

"Terserahmu saja, _Hyung.. _Jadi bisakah kalian semua pergi?"

Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur dan langsung mengusir semua orang untuk meninggalkannya bersama Luhan. Semuanya menurut, memilih meninggalkan Sehun bersama Luhan. Dan Sehun juga tidak mengunci pintu, hanya menutup saja.

Hanya berselang sekian detik - kini Sehun sudah duduk di samping Luhan yang memejamkan mata – _seperti orang pingsan.._

Dengan sedikit seringai, Sehun sudah merambat naik untuk menindih Luhan dengan tumpuan kedua tangannya. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan dan berbisik…

"Aku tahu bahwa kau hanya pura-pura pingsan, Luhan." Sehun tersenyum simpul. " Kau mengelabuhi semua orang, tapi kau tak bisa membodohi aku.."

Jantung Luhan berdetak lebih keras! Meskipun begitu Luhan tetap berusaha memejamkan mata – _untuk pura-pura._

Hei, setidaknya Luhan bukan orang awam soal seks – Luhan setidaknya masih sering _having fun _dengan beberapa jalang dan dirinya cukup kuat – _yah_ meskipun kalau dengan _sesama _Luhan belum pernah melakukannya. Jadi kalau hanya berdekatan _sih,_ Luhan masih bisa menahan _itu._

_Kesimpulan baru yang didapat adalah, mata binal Baekhyun benar-benar bisa mendeteksi potensi Luhan untuk jadi seme – walau wajah Luhan diakui __**tidak sinkron **__untuk menjadi seme._

"Bangunlah, bukankah kita akan memulai permainan?" Sehun masih berusaha _sopan _pada Luhan dengan cara mengendus leher Luhan dan sengaja menjilat _sedikit. _

Masih _sopan – _setidaknya Sehun tidak memilih untuk langsung memasukkan _miliknya _ke bagian _bawahnya _Luhan. _Itu yang disebut dengan sopan untuk ukuran seorang Sehun._

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Luhan sungguh merasa seperti pecundang – namun dirinya tak mau _dimakan _oleh bajak laut. Setidaknya jika ia bisa memilih – ia akan lebih suka _dimakan _kedua sahabatnya daripada seorang bajak laut.

Atau… daripada _dimakan _sesamanya_, _bukankah lebih baik _memakan _sesamanya? Mungkin juga memang lebih baik _memakan_ daripada _dimakan?!_

Tapi Luhan juga harusnya segera sadar – Sehun itu tipikal seorang pria yang benar-benar bisa _menguasai – _dalam hal apapun, termasuk –_ehm _seks_. _Sedangkan Luhan – walau dia pemimpin sekaligus bos, terkadang dia sering diperhamba oleh Yifan dan Kai. _Sayangnya Luhan belum menyadari sisi 'penguasa' dari seorang Sehun._

Sedangkan Sehun merasa makin jengah. Luhan itu bodoh atau apa sih? Bagaimana bisa dia _masih_ _pura-pura pingsan _setelah ketahuan bahwa dia _pura-pura_?

"Jika kau ingin benar-benar pingsan, maka aku sendiri yang akan membuatmu pingsan, tentu saja _dengan caraku sendiri.._"

"…"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya – sedikit banyak makin emosi dengan kelakuan _konyol _Luhan. Mungkin memang harus _dipaksa – _lebih baik daripada harus menahan hasrat yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Kau benar-benar ingin pingsan, huh..? Baiklah, aku akan _menghajarmu _agar kau pingsan dan tidur pulas!"

"Nghh.. AKHH!"

_Ish.. kenapa harus desahan sih? Kan cuma diremas – _Luhan mengumpat dalam hatinya. Seingatnya dulu, ia masih bisa menjaga wibawa saat mendapat _blowjob _atau _handjob _dari beberapa jalang yang ia temui di perjalanan perdagangannya.

_Tapi sejak awal, hanya gara-gara tangan Sehun, Luhan bisa mendesah tak terkendali.._

"Betul 'kan? Kau hanya pura-pura!" Sehun meledak seketika. Sehun tertawa – dan Luhan heran. _Apanya yang lucu?_

"Kau konyol, Luhan! Huahaha.." Sehun masih tertawa terbahak karena Luhan – hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk berdiri dan melangkah menuju kursi di samping kasur dan duduk di atasnya. Sehun berusaha mengatur nafas. "Bagaimana bisa kau bilang dirimu itu normal, huh? Desahanmu itu, kau terdengar benar-benar bersemangat dan ingin _dibobol_!" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada mengejek namun tersirat perasaan _senang _di dalamnya. Kalau saja perjanjian awal tidak batal, maka dipastikan Luhan sudah kalah.

"_Yak! _Aku itu normal! Aku sudah sering membobol wanita!" Luhan langsung bangkit untuk duduk di ranjang – menatap Sehun yang ada di sisi kiri ranjang.

"Tapi sayangnya kau itu ditakdirkan untuk _dibobol _olehku" Sehun tersenyum miring – mesum.

"Dasar maniak! Aku ini NORMAL!" Luhan mengaum karena merasa terhina. "Bahkan jika aku suka _sesama_ aku bisa menggenjot lubangmu!"

Sehun makin meledak dalam tawa. Luhan mungkin berpikir bahwa ukuran penisnya cukup untuk menjadi _seme, _tapi Sehun yakin Luhan akan benar-benar menelan ludah kalau sudah melihat penis miliknya. Ukuran Luhan hanya 8, dan Sehun 10, dalam inchi.

Luhan terlihat mengendalikan diri dari amarah – sedangkan Sehun mulai mengendalikan diri dari gelak tawa. _Tapi sayangnya libido Sehun sudah tak bisa dikendalikan lagi._

Berselang sekian detik, Sehun kembali mendekati ke arah Luhan yang masih duduk di ranjang. Merangkak perlahan – mendekat dengan sensual, memposisikan diri di depan Luhan. Luhan menelan ludah.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin _mencobai_ Luhan – dan membuat _pergumulan _nanti jadi lebih menantang!

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuktikan sesuatu padaku? Jika benar kau bisa menjadi seme, maka berusahalah untuk memasuki lubangku." Sehun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Luhan. Luhan juga tidak melawan – karena dia menganggap bahwa _menempel _dengan sesama itu tidak akan membuatnya _bernafsu. _Tapi tanpa sadar darah sudah berdesir dalam tubuh Luhan. Luhan menepis adrenalin dalam dirinya dengan menetralkan nafasnya.

"**Tapi kau harus bergerak cepat sebelum aku memasuki lubangmu duluan, Luhan.." **

"A – APAAA – mmpphh"

Terlambat untuk menyesal – bibir Luhan sudah _dikerjai _habis-habisan oleh Sehun. Sehun sudah menahan _itu _sejak di geladak utama – sejak pertama kali ia melihat Luhan memimpin anak buahnya untuk melawan _The Cyclone. _

Luhan terbuai – namun masih bisa berpikir bagaimana caranya lolos dari Sehun. Belum menemukan cara untuk lari – tapi Sehun langsung melepas tautan bibir keduanya.

"Bukankah kau _seme? _ Kenapa kau hanya parsah saat _kusentuh, _huh?" Sehun menjilat bibir Luhan – lagi. "Kau memang bukan _seme, _seharusnya kau bisa _agresif _untuk membuktikan dirimu.."

Luhan tersentak. Sehun memang benar – kalau dia _mengaku sebagai seme, _mengapa dia _pasrah _dengan perlakuan Sehun?

_TIDAK! AKU INI MANLY! AKU BISA MENAKLUKKAN BAJAK LAUT INI! – _batin Luhan berteriak.

_Tapi bagaimana cara membuktikannya? – _Luhan masih bingung soal _cara yang tepat._

"Harusnya kau_ menyerangku_ sampai _lemas, _bukan diam seperti ini.. Takdirmu memang jadi uke _sih.. _Bahkan wajahmu saja sudah cantik seperti wanita" Sehun menyeringai tampan – mengejek Luhan yang emosinya sudah naik.

_Hanya karena Sehun meragukan sifat jantannya, Luhan meradang._

BRUUUGH!

Yifan sering berkata – _Luhan pasti akan bertindak bodoh saat emosinya naik. _Dan sepertinya Yifan memang terlalu _paham _dengan sifat Luhan yang satu ini. Terbukti, kini Luhan langsung mendorong Sehun hingga punggungnya menyentuh ranjang – menghujani bibir Sehun dengan lumatan-lumatan kasar penuh kemarahan.

Sedangkan Sehun yang diperlakukan seperti itu terkesan _senang. _Senang pada akhirnya dia bisa membuat Luhan menjadi _ganas. _Sehun hanya menerima dan sesekali membalas lumatan Luhan.

Hei, Sehun memang sengaja _memancing _Luhan, agar dirinya tak perlu repot mengikat atau menyampurkan obat perangsang. Hanya dengan _satu-dua _kalimat, Sehun bisa memprovokasi Luhan untuk _membuktikan diri. _Tapi tentu Sehun telah memperhitungkan semuanya – dan yakin bahwa penisnya yang akan masuk duluan ke _manhole _Luhan.

Sehun juga tahu dari hanya sekedar ciuman – bahwa Luhan memang bukan orang _awam _soal seks. Tapi kalau soal seks dengan sesama pria, tentu saja Luhan tidak tahu sama sekali.

Sedangkan Luhan sudah bertekad akan membuat Sehun bertekuk lutut dan kalah karena selangkangannya!

_Itu adalah tindakan bodoh Luhan, namun juga menyenangkan bagi Sehun._

"Aku yakin aku akan menelanjangimu.." Luhan berucap setelah melepas tautan bibirnya "Dan akan ku buktikan bahwa aku laki-laki sejati, bukan _uke _yang suka dimasuki penis.."

"Kalau begitu buktikanlah, " Sehun kembali memprovokasi "Namun aku yang akan membuktikan bahwa aku ditakdirkan untuk menguasai tubuhmu – menusuk lubangmu dan penisku akan menjadi candu untukmu"

Ditutup dengan Sehun yang membalikkan keadaan menjadi di atas Luhan dan _melumat Luhan _– dibalas dengan lidah Luhan yang berusaha keras menerobos rongga mulut Sehun.

.

.

.

Sedangkan keadaan di kamar lainnya sedikit banya mencekam. Tao dan Yifan sudah sampai di kamar keduanya – sudah memulai permainan sedari tadi.

Tao tidak suka basa-basi, jadi ketika permainan dimulai Tao sudah berusaha kabur dari kamar itu – diiringi edngan tarikan-tarikan kasar yang dilakukan Yifan untuk menjatuhkan Tao. Yifan _si mesum _tentu tidak membiarkan Tao kabur begitu saja 'kan? Tao ditarik paksa kea rah dinding berkali-kali – ditahan dengan kedua tangan Yifan dan juga kedua lutut Yifan yang berusaha menekan kaki Tao agar tidak kabur.

Yifan juga berusaha menggesekkan selangkangan keduanya – menghasilkan erangan kecil dari bibir Tao. Tapi Tao yang gesit terus meronta dan bergerak mendekati pintu. Yifan tentu tidak membiarkan Tao kabur..

_BRAAKK!_

Suara dentuman kayu terdengar setelah punggung Tao bertabrakan dengan dinding kayu. Kedua tangan Tao sialnya sudah digenggam oleh tangan kiri Yifan, membuat Tao tak bisa bergerak bebas. Yifan dalam sepersekian detik langsung mengambil sebuah botol kaca kecil di saku kanannya – membuka tutupnya dengan satu tangan, dan memasukkan mulut botol itu ke dalam mulut Tao. Tangan Yifan yang lihai bisa memegang botol sembari membungkam bibir Tao yang berusaha untuk membuka sedari tadi.

"Telan.." Tao menggeleng untuk perintah Yifan – menolak cairan yang berusaha memasuki mulutnya.. "Ku bilang telan! atau aku akan menghancurkan mulutmu dengan botol kaca ini!" Yifan meninggikan suaranya – membuat Tao bergidik. Jika Yifan benar-benar memecahkan botol kaca ini di wajahnya, maka ketampanannya akan digantikan oleh luka-luka dan berakhir dengan dua kata untuk wajahnya – _buruk rupa._

Yifan kembali menyeringai setelah mendengar suara tegukan – Tao benar-benar menelannya! Tao bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang _apa yang dia minum _tapi dengan mudahnya meneguk cairan itu!

_Sial _bagi Tao, saat tetes terakhir cairan itu diminumnya, Yifan sudah melumat bibirnya begitu saja. Tao memang lengah dan sedikit panik dalam sekian detik karena cairan aneh yang lolos menuju kerongkongannya dan tangannya yang terbelenggu oleh telapak tangan Yifan – kesempatan itu digunakan Yifan dengan sangat baik dengan mencicipi bibir _curvy _yang sudah sangat menggodanya sejak tadi.

Yifan juga merasakan cairan aneh itu sedikit saat _menjelajahi _mulut Tao – meskipun yang dirasakannya itu tidak sebanyak Tao. Yifan tahu efek cairan itu – agak licik namun inilah yang bisa dilakukan Yifan untuk memenangkan ini semua dan membawa Luhan, Kai serta anak buah mereka untuk kabur dari _The Cyclone. _Ciuman dalam ini adalah cara Yifan untuk menunggu _reaksi hebat _dari cairan itu – reaksi dalam tubuh Tao.

Yifan langsung melepas tautan bibir setelah beberapa menit – melihat Tao yang sudah kehabisan nafas sejak beberapa detik sebelumnya. Yifan langsung melangkah cepat ke arah pintu dan bersandar pada pintu – melipat tangan seolah menjaga pintu itu agar Tao tak bisa kabur.

Sedangkan Tao sudah merasakan pusing di kepalanya – kepalanya terasa berputar dan tubuhnya terasa panas! Ditambah dengan efek kehabisan nafas – membuat Tao perlahan terduduk di lantai dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding.

"Nghh.. hh"

Yifan tersenyum setelah mendengar suara indah Tao. Wajah Tao sudah memerah – seperti menahan sesuatu. Tao bahkan mulai menjambak pelan rambutnya sendiri – mulai kehilangan kendali. Ditambah dengan gerakan menarik kerah bajunya sendiri – seolah mengundang Yifan yang ada di depan pintu untuk segera _melucuti _semua yang menempel pada tubuh Tao.

"Sudah bereaksi rupanya.." Yifan berucap dengan suara yang cukup untuk membuat Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yifan.

"Kau.. hh.. brengsek!" Tao merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Hampir semua yang dia ucapkan memiliki imbuhan '_hh' _ yang membuat suaranya terkesan _mengundang. _Tao tahu sekarang apa yang ia minum.

"Aku memang brengsek, " Yifan menyeringai dan bersandar dengan nyaman di pintu "Dan aku yakin kau akan _jatuh _untuk orang brengsek sepertiku"

Tao tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya – berusaha menahan _sesuatu _dalam dirinya. Tao mulai menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Kau _butuh _sesuatu, panda..?" Di dalam pendengaran Tao, Yifan berucap dengan nada rendah dan _ehm – _seksi.

Tao makin merasa gila! Penisnya sudah terasa tegang – dan _hole _nya terasa berkedut. Tao belum pernah merasakan yang namanya _having fun _lewat seks. Namun entah kenapa Tao sangat ingin merasakannya saat ini. Tiba-tiba di pikiran Tao muncul adegan yang ia lihat beberapa hari lalu. Saat itu dia tanpa sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang menusuk lubang Baekhyun. Tao merekam dengan jelas erangan dan wajah _keenakan _dari seorang Byun Baekhyun – dan entah mengapa Tao benar-benar ingin merasakan rasa _enak _yang melanda Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu!

Tanpa sadar Tao memeluk tubuhnya sendiri – berusaha meredam gejolak itu, walau itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Kau masih gengsi, huh? Aku bisa menggenjot lubangmu yang sedang berkedut itu.. Kemarilah, panda cantik.." 

Tao masih belum beranjak. Akal sehatnya masih menyuruhnya untuk bertahan – namun nafsunya malah semakin _meraung-raung _karena kata-kata kotor dari seorang pria seksi yang ada beberapa meter di depannya.

BRUGHH!

Tao berusaha berdiri, namun gagal – menghasilkan suara debaman kecil karena tubuhnya yang lemah tak sanggup untuk berniat untuk berdiri dan kembali melawan Yifan – tapi hasilnya _nihil. _Tubuhnya makin tak bisa berkompromi dengan rasa _panas – _membuat Tao tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata yang benar-benar mampu membuat ereksi Yifan makin keras.

"Ngh.. Bantu aku-hh.. Aku butuhh.." Tao benar-benar sudah gila! Meminta Yifan untuk menyelesaikan _masalah _yang membuatnya _kepanasan._ Tao bahkan sudah melupakan keinginannya untuk keluar dari ruangan ini – karena _keinginan lain _yang membuat celananya menjadi sesak!

Tapi Yifan sedikit banyak ingin bermain-main – dan juga menggoda Tao.

"Kau butuh apa, cantik? Ucapkan dengan jelas!" Yifan makin bersemangat setelah melihat bibir Tao yang sedikit membuka – sangat terlihat bahwa Tao sudah menahan _hasrat _yang sudah membakar tubuhnya.

"Kau..ahh~ Jebaaal-hh" Tao mulai menarik-narik bajunya lagi karena panas yang mulai merambat dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau membutuhkanku..? Cari sendiri kebutuhanmu.."

Perkataan Yifan yang sebenarnya sebuah perintah terdengar seperti _undangan _bagi Tao. Tao yang sudah lemas memilih untuk merangkak perlahan kea rah Yifan yang masih berdiri dengan nyaman. Tao berusaha sekuat tenaga – karena tubuhnya yang lemas sangat menyulitkannya. Tapi Tao sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya – dia memilih bersusah payah merangkak untuk _mencari kebutuhannya._

Sedangkan Yifan yang melihat Tao merangkak merasa bahwa Tao sedang menggoda dirinya. Dengan bokong yang bergerak seksi – bibir yang terbuka sensual – rambut yang acak-acakan - dan baju yang berantakan – tampilan Tao sekarang benar-benar berhasil menggoda Yifan.

Yifan meraih gagang pintu yang ada di sisi tubuhnya. Yifan memutar gagang pintu dan _sengaja _membuka pintu - lalu melangkah ke arah Tao yang masih susah-payah merangkak dengan suara nafas yang putus-putus.

Yifan memang membuka pintu – seperti membuka neraka bagi dirinya sendiri jika Tao melangkah dan lari keluar dari ruangan ini. Namun sayangnya Yifan tahu bahwa dirinya akan masuk ke _surga dunia, _bukan ke _neraka_.

Kini Yifan sudah berdiri tepat di depan Tao – menarik Tao agar berlutut di depannya. Tao langsung berhadapan dengan tonjolan menarik di selangkangan Yifan.

"Aku sudah membuka pintu itu.." Yifan menarik dagu Tao dan membuat mata keduanya bertemu. "Kau bisa memilih – penisku atau pintu itu.."

Sedangkan Tao yang diberi penawaran seperti itu kembali menurunkan kepalanya – dan kembali disuguhi tonjolan milik Yifan yang masih tertutup celana. Tonjolan itu cukup besar dan membuat pikiran Tao makin melayang. Akal sehat Tao sudah melayang jauh – terbukti dengan tangannya yang tanpa sadar menyentuh tonjolan milik Yifan. Hanya meraba sekali saja – membuat Tao langsung kehilangan kendali. Sadar-tidak-sadar, Tao sudah berusaha melepas ikat pinggang Yifan dengan terburu.

"Sabar sayang.." Yifan mengelus kepala Tao dengan lembut "Jadi kau memilih penisku bukan?" Yifan berusaha memastikan.

Tanpa menjawab – kini Tao sudah berhasil mengeluarkan _tonjolan _yang membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Tao langsung memegang penis Yifan yang sudah setengah ereksi itu.

"Hei pirang brengsek, penismu besar sekali-hh.." Tao meremasnya sedikit – karena kagum dengan ukurannya. "Aku jadi menginginkan ini kan, mmhh~ Kau licik" Fantasi Tao makin tak terkendali – terbayang sudah _lubangnya _yang akan digenjot habis-habisan oleh penis dari seorang brengsek seperti Yifan. Tanpa komando, Tao langsung menjilati penis Yifan yang sudah membuatnya melepas kesempatan besar untuk kabur.

"Sshh.. Kau harus menjilatinya dengan baik karena kita tidak punya pelumas, kau mengerti?"

Tao terus menjilat penis Yifan dari pangkal ke ujung – terus begitu selama beberapa menit. Tao juga mulai bermain lidah di ujung penis Yifan dan membuatnya basah karena _saliva_ – Tao makin merasa ini menyenangkan! Tao tidak peduli lagi dengan yang lainnya! Asalkan rasa _asing _ini terpuaskan, maka dia tak peduli apakah _the Cyclone _menang atau kalah!

Yifan yang merasakan _servis _dari Tao menggeram pelan. Yifan tahu bahwa Tao masih awam soal seks, tapi entah mengapa wajah Tao yang sekarang terlihat seperti kucing kelaparan dan sangat menggoda. Apalagi kini Tao sudah membebaskan penis miliknya sendiri dan mulai mengocoknya seirama dengan jilatan lidahnya. Yifan sudah benar-benar ereksi karena pemandangan erotis dan merasakan nikmat dari _blowjob _amatir Tao.

"Tadi kau benar-benar liar, sekarang kau jadi penurut.." Yifan masih mengelus rambut Tao. "Tak kusangka obat perangsang yang kami jual memang sangat ampuh, apalagi kau meminum semuanya.." lalu menyibak poni rambut Tao dengan lembut.

Memang obat perangsang itu sangat ampuh. Saat pelayaran mereka, Luhan bahkan menjualnya dengan harga 40 keping perak untuk satu botol kecil. Sangat mahal, namun banyak diminati oleh kalangan atas. Membuat Yifan diam-diam menginginkannya – lalu mengambil satu botol tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

_Setelah ini Luhan harusnya tidak akan marah karena Yifan mencuri barang dagangannya, namun harus berterimakasih pada Yifan karena dirinya akan membuat bajak laut ini tak bisa berjalan lagi._

"Ummhhh – ahmmm" Tao menjawab dengan gumaman yang tercampur dengan desahan – karena kenakalannya untuk meremas-remas penisnya sendiri. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu – Tao juga merasa makin terangsang hanya karena menjilat penis besar yang ada di mulutnya.

Yifan makin merasa gila – sensasi yang diberikan Tao benar-benar berbeda. Yifan menjadi tidak sabaran – jadi _sangat ingin _untuk membuat Tao terkapar dengan kejantanannya. Tao itu terkesan polos, namun seksi dan menggoda di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kulum dia sayang, jangan hanya dijilat saja.." Yifan akhirnya menjambak rambut Tao dan langsung menghujamkan penisnya ke mulut Tao – sungguh Yifan sudah tak memiliki kesabaran lagi untuk _bermain-main_ hanya dengan lidah Tao.

"Nghh..Nghh.. Ummh" Tao menunjukkan wajah kesakitan – membuat Yifan semakin merasa bahwa Tao itu seksi. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _Ini pertama kalinya Yifan sangat bersemangat saat menghujam mulut seseorang dengan penisnya. Merasa ingin menenggelamkan seluruh penisnya yang besar ke mulut Tao – yang pastinya tidak mungkin karena penisnya yang kelewat besar. Tao yang diperlakukan seperti itu berusaha mendorong Yifan menjauh walau lubangnya terasa makin berkedut karena membayangkan penis yang menghujam mulutnya ini berpindah ke _bawah._

Tao berhasil mendorong Yifan menjauh dan mulai menetralkan nafasnya setelah _hujaman-hujaman _bernafsu dari Yifan. Tao ingin mengucapkan sesuatu – Yifan mengerti itu dan menunggu Tao untuk menormalkan pernafasannya.

"Kumohon.." Tao masih menetralkan nafasnya, mendongak menatap Yifan "Penisku juga butuh, nghh" Tao belum berhenti meremas penisnya sendiri. "Puaskan aku.. enghh.."

Yifan sudah gelap mata. Hanya dengan mata sayu menggoda – mulut terbuka yang seksi – dan juga kenakalan Tao yang menservis diri sendiri – membuat Yifan langsung menggendong tubuh Tao tergesa dan merebahkannya di ranjang. Yifan bergerak kesetanan saat melucuti pakaian Tao dan pakaiannya sendiri hingga tubuh keduanya menjadi _polos_. Terkesan buru-buru karena kesabaran Yifan yang sudah habis menghadapi godaan dari Tao yang belum sepenuhnya rebah karena masih bertumpu dengan kedua sikunya.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan _menelanjangi – _Yifan mulai menghujani kulit mulus Tao dengan beberapa _hickey. _Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengelus tonjolan mungil milik Tao dan tangan kirinya langsung _mengerjai_ lubang berkerutmilik Tao. Yifan langsung memasukkan ketiga jarinya – mengaduk-aduk lubang Tao yang seolah menyedot jarinya. Yifan sudah membayangkan nikmatnya memasuki lubang _virgin _yang sedang _dikerjai _olehnya.

"Nyaaaah~ aah.. Nghh~"

Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa menggeliat saking nikmatnya. Reaksi tubuhnya berlebihan karena _cairan _yang di minumnya tadi. Tao makin _merem melek_ setelah Yifan menemukan pusat gairahnya. Semakin menggila - Tao menggeliat resah karena _rasa asing menyenangkan _yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakit di lubangnya tergantikan oleh rangsangan nikmat yang diberikan Yifan. Semakin Tao _melambung tinggi _karena _kenikmatan, _Tao semakin merasa puncaknya makin dekat.

"Aaah Aku hampir – nghh.." Tao hampir klimaks, dan Yifan tahu itu. Yifan mempercepat gerakannya di penis dan lubang milik Tao.

"AAHH! NGAAAHH~ Ooohh…" Tao meledak dalam gairah dengan godaan di penis dan lubangnya. Matanya terpejam karena nikmat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tao merasakan _euphoria _seks untuk pertama kalinya. Klimaks yang dialami terasa seperti anti-depresan yang lebih ampun dari _opium. _

Tao yang sudah terkulai lemas berusaha menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Kepalanya tertoleh ke kanan, dan saat membuka mata, Tao terkejut karena melihat pintu yang sedari tadi terbuka. Yifan yang menyadari arah pandang Tao menoleh kea rah yang sama – dan Yifan semakin menyeringai mesum, mendapat ide agar _kegiatan _ini menjadi semakin gila!

"Kau terkejut karena pintunya terbuka?" Yifan memulai percakapan. "Aku sengaja membukanya – kau harus merasakan sensasi saat _nge-seks _dengan pintu terbuka, akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Kumohon tutup pintu – ngghh…" Tao masih dalam _euphoria _klimaks. "Bagaimana jika ada yang.. mmhh – melihat.."

"Aku tidak peduli.." Yifan mulai menekuk kaki Tao ke utara tubuhnya – menampakkan lubang kemerahan yang sudah siap untuk dimasuki. "Aku masuk.."

Tao membelalakkan matanya – merasakan benda tumpul yang berusaha menerobos lubang sempitnya. Hanya sepersekian detik, dan.. "AAAAAHHH! AAHH"

Naas bagi Tao, Yifan tidak mau menutup pintu. Yifan hanya ingin menusuk lubangnya yang sedari tadi sudah meraung untuk diisi. Yifan memang sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya – dan mulai bergerak kesetanan – menusuk lubang sempit yang Tao benar-benar nikmat.

_Yifan memang maniak – jadi dipergoki sedang memperkosa pun tidak masalah baginya.._

Sedangkan adrenalin Tao makin berpacu tak terkendali – semakin bernafsu namun di iringi rasa cemas yang menyenangkan – _cemas _karena kegiatan _menyenangkan _ini kemungkinan besar bisa ditonton oleh orang lain yang melewati pintu terbuka itu.

Pada akhirnya Tao hanya pasrah setelah merasakan sakit yang sudah tenggelam oleh rasa nikmat bertubi-tubi. Masih ada 23 jam lagi untuk kabur – tak masalah jika dirinya _bermain _dengan _si pirang seksi _untuk waktu yang _sebentar_.

_Sebentar…? Sayangnya Yifan memiliki ukuran berbeda untuk kata 'sebentar' itu, Tao.._

.

.

.

.

Jika ada _kekacauan _di ruangan Sehun-Luhan dan Yifan-Tao, maka di ruangan Jongin-Kyungsoo suasananya jauh berbeda. Kyungsoo masih harus berusaha keras – karena Jongin menolak _secara halus._

_Kyungsoo merasakannya. Jongin jadi berbeda. Jongin menjadi lebih.. lembut?_

Kyungsoo sedikit banyak memang merasakan semuanya. Jongin memang berbeda. Perlakuan Jongin terhadap dirinya _sangat berbeda. _Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin berusaha untuk _menahan _seluruh sifat buruk yang ada – mengenggelamkannya dengan_ kelembutan_.

_Ya, Jongin sedari awal memang berusaha keras untuk tak menghancurkan segalanya – dalam diri Kyungsoo._

"Kau sudah memiliki aku sebagai adik, benar bukan _hyung_?" Jongin menarik Kyungsoo unuk menatapnya – memasang senyuman penuh kepalsuan – lalu mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang masih basah dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo mengerang - teriris dalam hati karena Jongin kembali menekankan pertalian darah mereka. Kyungsoo kembali terisak lemah – lalu tanpa sadar tubuhnya sudah turun dari pangkuan Jongin dengan perlahan karena Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Aku akan mencari kunci kamar yang kau lempar tadi _hyung, _aku harus menengok kondisi teman-temanku sekarang.." Jongin turun dari ranjang dan mulai mencari kunci yang terlempar – berpikir kunci itu terlempar di salah satu sudut ruangan ini.

"Jongin.. Berhenti.."

Jongin tak menggubris omongan Kyungsoo dan tetap mengelilingi ruangan untuk mencari kunci kamar. Jongin tak mau lagi menjadi _monster _yang akan menghancurkan kakaknya sendiri. _Tidak, _Jongin sudah cukup merasakan penyesalan – dan takkan mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Menghancurkan Kyungsoo dengan _sisi gelap _dalam dirinya.

Jongin berterimakasih pada Luhan karena menerimanya untuk berlayar bersama – dan bisa menunjukkan sisi _monster _dalam dirinya dengan pertarungan. Sasarannya bukan lagi Kyungsoo – namun musuh-musuh Luhan yang sangat banyak – karena Luhan termasuk pedagang terkenal dan juga disegani.

_Selama tiga tahun ia bersama Luhan – Jongin tak pernah lagi melukai Kyungsoo. Dan selamanya Jongin tak ingin lagi melukai Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya yang kabur karena air mata pada Jongin. _Selalu tertolak – _perasaan yang terus membelenggu Kyungsoo dan menusuknya hingga terasa perih. Bahkan orang yang paling dicintai olehnya pun menolak kehadirannya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya – menahan isakan.

"Hyung, aku sudah menemukannya.." Jongin menunjukkan kunci dengan warna perak di tangannya. Kyungsoo tersentak saat Jongin melangkah ke arah pintu untuk keluar dari kamar.

Kunci sudah tergantung – Jongin tinggal memutar kunci itu dan membuka pintu. Kyungsoo sungguh tak menginginkan kunci itu berputar dan melepaskan Jongin dari kamar ini. Tanpa komando Kyungsoo melangkah turun dari ranjang dengan tergesa.

BUGH!

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin. Jongin terkejut, namun keterkejutannya bertambah saat kepalan tangan melayang di pipinya. Kyungsoo memukul Jongin hingga tersungkur ke lantai – membuat Jongin mengerti alasan mengapa Kyungsoo menjadi salah satu pemimpin bajak laut. Kyungsoo sekarang _cukup kuat _untuk bertarung. Dari kekuatan pukulan terakhir ini menyadarkan Jongin – _Kyungsoo tidak lemah seperti dulu_.

"KAU MEMANG BRENGSEK KIM JONGIN!" Kyungsoo meluapkan semuanya – kesedihan dan amarah secara bersamaan.

Jongin yang tersungkur memilih diam. Kakaknya sudah berubah menjadi seorang yang _tempramental _pula – pengaruh dari bergabungnya dia di _The Cyclone_.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo memang marah – Jongin lebih memilih teman-teman _sialannya _itu daripada dirinya. Kyungsoo sudah _kacau _karena Jongin – dan kini makin dikacaukan dengan semua penolakan Jongin. Bahkan Jongin tidak menatap matanya – membuatnya makin merasa _tertolak. _

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Yifan dan Luhan.. Aku ingin bertemu mereka, _hyung.._" Jongin mengatakannya – kekhawatirannya terhadap Yifan ataupun Luhan yang kini belum jelas nasibnya. Jongin baru saja mengatakan semuanya – semua api yang akan membakar Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo memang _terbakar, _karena _Jongin menganggap kedua temannya lebih penting daripada dirinya._

"JIKA KAU KELUAR AKU AKAN MENYURUH SEHUN MEMBUNUH SEMUA TEMANMU!" Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata-kata ancaman dengan teriakan – membuat Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

"_Hyung – _Aku tak bisa meninggalkan – _"_

"TETAP DISINI ATAU SEMUA TEMANMU TERBUNUH!"

"HYUNG! AKU HARUS PERGI!" Jongin berteriak – mengungkapkan semua ketakutan tentang nasib Yifan, Luhan, dan semua anak buah.

"Kau berteriak padaku..?" Suara Kyungsoo menjadi lebih pelan "..Hanya karena dua temanmu itu?" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Jongin lebih memilih kedua temannya dibanding dirinya.

_Dahulu Kyungsoo berjanji, akan mengembalikan Jongin dengan __**cara apapun. **__Apapun itu – termasuk melukai diri sendiri. Sekarang mungkin adalah saat yang tepat untuk melakukan janjinya itu._

Kyungsoo kembali terisak. _Jongin tak boleh pergi lagi._

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati pintu – dan mulai memegang kunci pintu yang telah tergantung di sana.

"_Hyung.. _Kau mau apa..?" Jongin bertanya – karena tak terbayang apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo nantinya.

"Tentu saja keluar dan menyuruh Sehun membunuh teman-temanmu!"

Dalam sepersekian detik Jongin berdiri, berlari dan membalik tubuh Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo melepas kunci pintu dari genggamannya dengan kasar.

BRAAAKK!

Kini punggung Kyungsoo bertabrakan dengan pintu di belakangnya – matanya menatap mata Jongin yang sudah berkilat karena…_ kemarahan_. Tubuhnya terkurung oleh kedua tangan Jongin di sisi kepalanya. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri tak bisa mengendalikan diri lebih jauh lagi – Kyungsoo sudah membangitkan kemarahan dalam dirinya. Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin marah, maka Jongin akan menghancurkan segalanya.

_Kyungsoo ingat dahulu dirinya takkan pernah berani melawan Jongin dan membuatnya marah – karena Jongin akan berubah menjadi sosok yang paling kejam untuk melampiaskan amarahnya_

"KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI _HYUNG! _KAU MAU KEMANA?" Jongin menggeram – suaranya terdengar rendah dan mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya melemah – suara ini adalah suara yang sama dengan beberapa tahun lalu. _Terasa dingin dan mengerikan. _

Kyungsoo sekarang meronta – minta dilepaskan. Jongin akhirnya mengalihkan tangannya untuk menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo – menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang meminta kebebasan.

"LEPAS! JONGIN! LEPAS!" Kyungsoo makin meronta – tubuhnya bergerak untuk melepaskan diri dari Jongin. Kyungsoo ketakutan. Takut pada Jongin yang masih tidak berubah – masih memiliki sisi gelap yang membuat rasa trauma itu menguar. Kyungsoo ingin melepaskan diri dan menyuruh Sehun membunuh teman-teman Jongin – rencana itu masih tidak berubah.

"AKU AKAN KE GELADAK UTAMA DAN MENYURUH SEHUN MEMBUNUH SEMUA TEMANMU!" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan lancar – walaupun tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Jongin memang tidak berubah – masih memiliki _sisi gelap _yang tak diketahui siapapun sebelumnya.

"_HYUNG!"_ Jongin masih berusaha bernafas dalam emosi yang makin membakar dirinya. Jongin sungguh berusaha untuk tidak _menghancurkan _orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Dia tak mau Yifan ataupun Luhan terluka – namun Kyungsoo juga tak ingin ia sakiti. Namun Kyungsoo menolak kehadirannya lagi. Membuat _kekacauan _di dalam dirinya dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MEREKA SEMUA, MEMBUATMU TAK BERPIKIR TENTANG APAPUN KECUALI AKU! LEPAAAS! JONGIN - MMPPHH"

Jongin sudah hilang kendali tepat saat Kyungsoo berteriak dan _menolak _kehadirannya. Jongin terus saja melumat bibir Kyungsoo – membakar setiap jengkal akal sehat dan menggantinya dengan _sisi gelap _yang tak pernah lagi ia lampiaskan pada Kyungsoo. Mereka akhirnya saling memagut dalah kemarahan dan nafsu yang perlahan mulai bangkit. Tautan itu terlepas saat Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri karena nafas yang telah menipis.

_Jongin sudah melupakan semua janjinya, janji untuk tidak melukai Kyungsoo._

_Semuanya kembali ke titik awal – titik dimana Jongin tetap menjadi monster bagi Kyungsoo dan keluarganya. Semua pelarian Jongin selama ini menjadi sebuah kesia-siaan._

"Aku akan memastikan bahwa kau takkan membunuh siapapun, _hyung.._" Jongin menggeram pelan dan mengendus leher Kyungsoo. "Kau menginginkan aku kembali kan?"

"Ngghh.." Kyungsoo membalas dengan desahan saat Jongin mengulum telinganya. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa sekarang Jongin memang sudah _hilang kendali._

"Kau akan menyesal karena menyuruhku untuk kembali, _Hyung_.."

Tiba-tiba Jongin membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya ke lantai kayu dengan sangat kasar. Jongin melepas ikat pinggang yang ia pakai, dan..

CTAAAAARR!

CTAAAR!

"ARRGGHH!"

"Kau memang butuh sedikit pembelajaran, Kyungsoo…"

CTAAAAR!

Kyungsoo makin terbelalak – sembari menahan rasa sakit. Jongin kembali memanggilnya **Kyungsoo, **bukan lagi _Hyung._ Kyungsoo tahu arti dari panggilan itu. _Jongin memang benar-benar hilang kendali._

Sudah ada tiga kali cambukan yang melayang – Jongin kembali ke sisi gelapnya.

"**Sekarang lepas bajumu, **_**Kyungsoo.. **_**Aku akan kembali padamu dengan cara yang biasa kita lakukan dahulu.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**Ini dipersembahkan khusus untuk Yeun eonnie a.k.a Odult Maniac yang nagih ke aku sampai berbusa .**

_Hai semuanya :v maafkan aku yang ga bisa update beberapa minggu ini – karena kesibukanku yang banyak banget -_-_

_Tapi semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian semua, dan mulai menjawab rasa penasaran kalian._

_Untuk chanbaek, konflik mereka akan muncul di chapter depan, karena ada something diantara mereka. =]_

_**Okay, See You and thanks to :**_

**sonndy | Baby Tao Lovers | Mekkyyy |narahunhan1027 | oh chaca | .568 | SehunGotik |sycarp | havydiz | HunOhBoo | RyeoCloudsomnia | XikaNish | Flywithbaek |inzy | HLove | lolamoet | ShinJiWoo920202 | Manticore LaxyTao | GuestGuestGuest |rili kim | F | JonginDO | rikha-chan | ReTao | Roxanne Jung | oldurin20 | EXO88 |Vermilion Prussian | luludeer2009 |princess jewel shiny | Guest |hanhyewon357 | lisnana1 | PlayerJEJ | Re-Panda68 | Guest | Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi | ceekuchiki | taoxxxtao | alfi.95 | A Y P | ohmydeer | misharutherford | egatoti | One | niesha sha |odultLu | ia | windeerlu | ohxoho | noarin |Guest | winter park chanChan | kimyori95 | Jung Eunhee | karina | .58 | sehunhan | .96 |Byun Byun | Eclaire Oh | farfaridah16 | ummuattaanny | ang always | guest 88 | SehunHan04 | Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N | Harumi Shiba0068 | Cupide | OrangKece | cooly224 | Odult Maniac | rizkyamel63 | Albino's Deer | viiyoung**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE CYCLONE**

**CHAPTER 5**

**By ****SEASHELLIEN**

**RATED M for mature language, sex activity, etc**

**CAST**

**Luhan**

**Sehun**

**Kai**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Wu Yifan**

**Huang Zitao**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

_**-Standart Disclaimer Apllied**__**-**_

_**-THIS STORY IS BELONG TO seashellien!-**_

**=====THE CYCLONE – CHAPTER 4 – START !=====**

**-Flashback, 3 Years Ago -**

_Tempat ini bukan area pertarungan, tapi tempat ini adalah pelabuhan. Namun layaknya area pertarungan, terlihat puluhan tubuh manusia tergeletak bersimbah darah. Di tengah-tengah para mayat itu berdiri seseorang yang memegang dua pedang di kedua tangannya. Ya, Orang itu adalah orang yang membunuh semua mayat yang ada disini. Orang itu menatap dua orang yang berada di atas geladak kapal, yang sejak tadi menonton apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Dua orang yang ditatap olehnya adalah pemimpin kelompok pedagang yang barusan dia selamatkan. Yang seorang bertubuh tinggi dan berambut pirang, dan yang seorang lagi bertubuh lebih pendek dan berambut coklat._

"_Dia membunuh semua musuh kita… " Yang lebih tinggi berbisik kepada yang lebih pendek. Wajah mereka terlihat kagum atas kemampuan orang asing yang membunuh semua musuhnya._

"_Aku hanya takut jika dia meminta imbalan.. Kita belum menjual apapun… Dan kau yang harusnya melawan mereka!" Yang lebih pendek mendesah lelah. Memang ini pelabuhan pertama yang mereka singgahi, tapi mereka justru mendapatkan kesialan – dan diakhiri dengan penyelamatan oleh seorang yang tidak mereka kenal._

"_Aku? Melawan? Sendirian? Kau gila!? Jumlahnya 100 orang! Kau itu bos tapi kau bodoh! Anak buah kita saja hanya 25 orang! Aku lelah!"_

"_Kau dan anak buah yang lain ku pekerjakan untuk melawan mereka! Tubuhmu lebih besar dan kau lebih kuat!"_

_Yang berambut pirang akhirnya menghembuskan nafas – menahan diri untuk tak melanjutkan perdebatan konyol dengan orang pendek yang dia sebut bos. Kini dia justru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang baru saja melakukan pembantaian musuhnya itu._

"_Terimakasih karena kau sudah menumpas musuh kami. Siapa namamu? Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" Akhirnya si pirang mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah pemuda yang ada di bawah sana. Langsung ke intinya – si pirang menanyakan apa maksud dari si pembantai ini._

"_Namaku Kim Jongin, aku datang dan menyelamatkan kalian untuk bekerja sebagai bagian dari anak buah kalian. Aku bisa bertarung dan aku mahir menggunakan pedang.."_

_Dua orang di atas geladak kapal itu terlihat cukup kaget dengan ucapan dan permintaan pemuda yang baru saja menyelamatkan mereka. Mereka memang sebenarnya juga harus berterimakasih pada Kim Jongin – si pemuda di pinggir pelabuhan yang menyelamatkan kapal dagang mereka dari pencurian. Meskipun keduanya siap bertarung, namun entah kenapa mereka ragu untuk bergabung dalam pertarungan setelah Kim Jongin yang memakai pedang layaknya samurai muncul dan membunuh semua pencuri secepat angin. Separuh dari awak kapal mereka tewas di tangan pria itu. Namun seluruh pencuri itu berhasil ditumpas dengan mudah pula._

"_Kau sering bertarung..? Kau punya keluarga..?" Si pirang bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Entah kenapa dirinya menanyakan hal seaneh itu._

"_Aku menjadi mesin pembunuh karena sejak dulu keluargaku menganggapku monster. Aku beberapa hari lalu memilih kabur dari mereka. Ayah dan ibuku adalah bangsawan disini.. Aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki.. Aku terbiasa membunuh sejak usiaku 15 tahun. "_

_Mereka berdua lalu melihat penampilan Kim Jongin. Dengan baju sutera penuh bercak darah dan sepatu kulit yang terlihat wah – ditambah dengan dua cincin emas dan juga gelang emas di tangannya. Walaupun terlihat berantakan, tapi keduanya sudah mulai yakin dengan status kebangsawanan yang ada padanya. _

"_Kau ingin ikut bersama kami? Kami ini pedagang, bukan bajak laut ataupun kaum bar-bar.. Kau takkan terlalu sering bertarung.."_

"_Tunggu!" Seorang yang lebih pedek dan berambut coklat menyela.. "Dia ini barusan membunuh seratus orang dan dia bangsawan! Akan terlalu beresiko jika kita merekrutnya!"_

"_Lihat, dia bisa ikut melindungi kapal kita dari para penjarah! Aku juga lelah jika terus bertarung sendirian tanpa teman!"_

"_Aku bisa bertarung!"_

"_Tapi kau tak pernah bertarung!"_

_Akhirnya yang seorang tidak menjawab pernyataan kawannya karena ucapan kawan pirangnya itu memang benar adanya._

"_Oh ya, bukankah kau bangsawan? Lalu mengapa kau meninggalkan keluargamu? Naiklah ke kapal kami! Kami akan menerimamu kalau kau mau menceritakan dirimu yang sesungguhnya."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Dan perkenalkan, namaku Wu Yifan, aku adalah tangan kanan dari sepupuku sendiri" Si pirang menunjuk orang di sebelahnya.." Dialah sepupuku sekaligus pemimpin kelompok ini. Namanya Luhan"_

_**===== Flashback – end =====**_

Terkutuk!

Satu kata yang menurut Luhan pantas di ucapkan karena seorang pemimpin bajak laut yang _mesum _dan menyebalkan di belakangnya.

Oh.. Kenapa Sehun ada di belakang Luhan…? Sesungguhnya sedari tadi _pertarungan konyol _antara Luhan dan Sehun masih terus berlanjut. Sehun berhasil memprovokasi Luhan hingga dengan mudahnya Luhan _menyerang _Sehun. Sehun yang sangat kuat dengan mudah menarik satu per satu pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Luhan hingga Luhan telanjang. Namun yang lebih mengagetkan adalah Luhan juga bisa melucuti baju Sehun.

Sesungguhnya Sehun yang hampir telanjang memang karena Luhan, namun bukan seratus persen Luhan yang melakukannya. _Nyatanya, Sehunlah yang melemahkan diri hingga Luhan dengan mudahnya juga ikut melucuti pakaiannya. _Sehun sudah tidak sabar untuk _menusuk _Luhan, jadi lebih baik ia membiarkan Luhan yang melepaskan pakaiannya dengan cara yang liar. Makin liar, makin menggairahkan bagi Sehun!

Sedangkan Luhan masih sangat bertekad untuk membuktikan pada Sehun bahwa dirinya bukanlah Uke yang suka dimasuki penis. Sebenarnya dilihat dari segi manapun, Luhan tetaplah terlihat bodoh. Sehun adalah pemimpin _The Cyclone, _mesum dan bergairah tinggi hanya kepada pria yang disukainya. Sedangkan Luhan hanyalah pedagang dengan dua asisten yang kuat, kaya dan terpandang, namun selalu sial dalam urusan ranjang. Luhan selalu mendapatkan wanita-wanita dengan uangnya – sedangkan Yifan akan dengan mudah mendapatkan wanita hanya dengan wajah dan penisnya! Ugh, Luhan selalu merutuk ketika mengingat banyak perkataan Yifan…

"_Aku berdoa dan menunggu seseorang menaklukan lubangmu, Lu.. Aku akan bahagia sebagai sepupumu jika itu benar-benar terjadi.."_

Atau perkataan Yifan lainnya seperti…

"_Kau merasa senang dan puas saat menusuk para jalang itu? Jika kau tak terlalu puas, maka kau harus meminta seseorang menusuk prostatmu, Lu.. Kau pasti akan dengan mudah menjerit-jerit keenakan.."_

Luhan mengumpat dalam hatinya! Apakah doa Yifan benar-benar terkabul? Luhan bahkan masih mengingat ocehan bodoh Yifan yang sangat ingin menjadikannya _slut _untuk banyak penis besar! Tapi sesungguhnya Luhan berpikir dan mengingat semua perkataan Yifan bukan tanpa sebab. Dalam lubuk hatinya, Luhan takut! Sangat amat takut dengan Bajak laut mesum dan penisnya yang besar itu. Selain itu, Luhan masih menyesali masa lalu karena dia hanya suka berlatih, namun malas bertarung. Luhan yang tak berpengalaman dalam pertarungan harus berhadapan dengan Pemimpin Bajak Laut yang paling kuat dan harus melindungi lubangnya yang berharga dari Bajak laut itu. Luhan mengumpat dalam hati sembari terus menghindari serangan Sehun yang terus datang. _Serangan Sehun adalah…. Serangan yang sensual dan menggairahkan!_

Lagi-lagi Luhan merutuki pemikirannya yang mulai menyimpang!

Luhan di dorong untuk menempel pada dinding, kedua tangannya sudah di cengkeram erat oleh Sehun yang ada di belakang. Dan sialnya lagi, Sehun yang ada di belakangnya mengambil kesempatan emas dengan menggesekkan selangkangannya dengan bokong Luhan. Situasi semakin buruk bagi Luhan saat Sehun mengendus lehernya. Rasa geli bercampur; geli di bokongnya dan geli di lehernya.

"Ku akui, sebenarnya teknik bertarungmu sangat bagus." Sehun berucap di perpotongan leher Luhan "Tapi dari caramu melawanku kau terlihat tidak berpengalaman dalam pertarungan."

"Kau sangat pintar membaca gerakan musuhmu…" Luhan mati-matian mengendalikan nafasnya. "Tapi aku bukan kaum bar-bar sepertimu.. Aku benci pertarungan.. Aku tak suka bertarung, kecuali dalam kondisi mendesak."

Sehun terkekeh dan kembali menghisap leher Luhan. "Aku pastikan kau akan menyukai pertarungan kita.. Nafsu sudah _mendesakmu, _bukan? Lagipula milikku juga sudah sangat keras. Kau merasakannya kan, sayang?" Sehun kembali menggesekkan kejantanannya ke bokong milik Luhan. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu mulai mendesah lirih. Gumaman sensual tanpa sadar keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Luhan makin merasa seperti _slut _saat dirinya menerima perlakuan Sehun sebagai kenikmatan baru. Penis Luhan bahkan sudah berdiri karena gesekan di bokongnya.

Detik berikutnya, Luhan tersadar dari kenikmatannya, dan mengingat tujuan sebenarnya dari pertarungan ini. Dengan lutut, Luhan mendorong tubuhnya mundur agar Sehun lepas dari tubuhnya. Dalam sepersekian detik, tangan Luhan yang dicengkram kuat sudah terlepas dan Luhan berhasil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Luhan mendorong Sehun ke arah ranjang dan dengan mudahnya Sehun terlentang di ranjang. Luhan dengan cepat merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Sehun dan langsung menghujani Sehun dengan lumatan penuh nafsu.

Dari semua perlawanan Luhan, Sehun memang tak memakai seluruh kekuatannya dan memilih menunggu – nunggu apa yang akan Luhan lakukan selanjutnya. Bukannya kabur melewati pintu yang tak terkunci, Luhan justru memilih untuk mencumbu dirinya. Sehun menyukainya – kebodohan sekaligus keinginan besar Luhan untuk menaklukan dirinya. Sehun semakin ingin membuat Luhan mengakui kekuatannya. Keduanya sama-sama _memimpin, _dan Sehun memang berniat membuktikan siapa yang pantas untuk berada _di atas _dan _memimpin_ dalam permainan ini.

Sehun mulai mengikuti permainan lidah Luhan dan mengakui bahwa Luhan memang bukan orang awam soal bercinta dari cara Luhan melakukan perguulatan lidah. Namun satu hal yang perlu di garis-bawahi adalah Luhan tidak pernah merasakan seks dengan sesama jenis. Sehun terus mencumbu bibir Luhan dan membayangkan reaksi _primitif _Luhan atas sentuhan-sentuhannya nanti.

Luhan sendiri semakin terbuai. Luhan menyukai perlawanan lidah dan bibir Sehun – terasa sangat ingin mendominasi dan ingin mengalahkannya. Luhan terbuai hingga tanpa sadar menjadi lengah. Sehun menyadarinya dan segera membalik tubuh Luhan dan mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya. Luhan mengerang karena rasa sakit di lehernya. Sehun menekan lehernya sangat kuat agar kepalanya tenggelam dalam bantal. Sedangkan lutut dan dada Luhan sudah menyentuh permukaan ranjang. Luhan sudah tengkurap dengan tubuhnya yang telanjang. Buruknya serangan Sehun ini adalah membuat Luhan mulai sulit bernafas karena wajahnya yang ditekan ke dalam bantal.

Sehun menunggu reaksi dari _serangannya _pada Luhan dalam sepuluh detik. Sehun bertarung dengan cerdas dan takkan membiarkan Luhan kabur kali ini!

Luhan mulai mengerang lemah dan terdengar kesakitan - Sehun tahu ini saatnya melepaskan Luhan. Setelah melepaskan kuncian pada leher dan lengan Luhan, dengan mudah Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan hingga terlentang. Sedangkan Luhan merasa kepalanya berputar, tubuhnya melemas karena kekurangan oksigen.

Sehun duduk di paha Luhan dan mulai merunduk untuk memudahkan bibirnya meraih telinga kanan Luhan. Sehun mulai melumat telinga Luhan dan membuat Luhan mengerang – karena pusing di kepalanya dan serangan di telinganya.

"Kau licik, Sehun.." Luhan berucap dengan suara putus-putus. Kepalanya masih terasa berputar dengan hebat dan Luhan mulai merasakan mual. "Kau menekan tengkukku.."

"Kau menyadari kelicikanku?" Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan, membuat Luhan merasa tergelitik.

"Menekan tengkukku dengan sangat kuat… Ngh… Kau membuatku pusing.." Luhan mengerang dalam rasa pusing yang tak tertahankan.

"Tak kusangka kau mengetahuinya, sayang..." Sehun mulai melihat tangan Luhan terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Luhan terlihat sangat lemah sekarang. "Sensasi berputarnya lebih hebat dari meminum sepuluh botol arak bukan?"

Menyerang tengkuk adalah hal yang lumrah dalam pertarungan. Tanpa membuang banyak tenaga, lawan akan dengan mudah merasa pusing dan sakit dalam waktu bersamaan. Luhan merasakannya saat ini – dan rasanya memang sangat buruk!

Luhan mengerang lagi. Kepalanya berdenyut tanpa henti. Keadaan makin parah saat Sehun mulai meremas penisnya dengan sensual. Rasa pusing dan mual kini bercampur dengan rasa nikmat.

"Aa-nghh.. Pusing… ahh.." Luhan mendesah dalam rasa berdenyut di kepalanya. Sedangkan Sehun yang mendengar erangan Luhan makin bersemangat untuk meremas penis Luhan sembari merambat turun untuk melumat yang lainnya. Setelah telinga, Sehun merealisasikan rencananya untuk menghisap puting Luhan. Tak ada perlawanan lagi dari Luhan, membuat kedua tangan Sehun akhirnya bebas mengerjai tubuh Luhan. Tangan kirinya mulai meremas bokong Luhan. Luhan semakin mengerang karena rasa sakit dan nikmat yang bercampur.

Sehun akhirnya kembali ke posisi duduk di paha Luhan. Luhan terlihat memejamkan mata dengan bibir yang terbuka. Luhan menutup matanya untuk menetralisir rasa pusing yang tak kunjung reda, sedangkan bibirnya terbuka karena itu adalah reaksi primitif atas sentuhan Sehun yang terasa asing namun memabukkan.

Sehun merutuki dirinya yang tak lagi bisa mengendalikan diri lebih jauh. Insting primitif mendorong Sehun untuk membuat Luhan mengangkang dan menyajikan lubang yang terlihat menggoda. Penis Sehun sialnya sudah sangat keras tanpa diremas dan dikulum. Semua ini karena Luhan yang terlalu menggoda dengan keadaannya yang benar-benar terlihat lemah. Sehun benar-benar tak tahan untuk segera menguasai tubuh Luhan!

"AAKHHH! BANGSAAAT-mmpph –" Luhan mengumpat dan berteriak saat merasakan sakit di lubangnya yang tiba-tiba didesak oleh penis Sehun – namun teriakannya tertahan oleh bibir Sehun yang mampu meredam suaranya. Lumat dan melumat – Sehun masih punya sedikit belas kasihan agar Luhan bisa mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"Aah – Sial! Sempit!" Sehun akhirnya tak tahan dan melepas lumatannya di bibir Luhan – lalu memilih untuk bergerak liar – menyodok-nyodok _asshole _Luhan yang benar-benar menjepit penisnya.

Sedangkan Luhan yang disodok-sodok justru melengkungkan badannya, menggeliat karena kenikmatan dan rasa pusing yang mulai menyerang.

Luhan merasa aneh – karena rasa pusing di kepalanya bercampur dengan rasa nikmat hingga menghasilkan sensasi yang baru baginya. Luhan tak pernah merasakan sensasi bersetubuh se unik ini. Nikmat, memabukkan, dan membuat kepalanya makin berputar!

"Kau! Ah! Aku menang! Kau kalah Luhan!" Sehun akhirnya mendeklarasikan kemenangannya, dilanjutkan dengan suara tawa yang sarat akan kepuasan – Sehun bahkan tertawa tanpa mengurangi tempo sodokannya.

"Ah! AAAH! Yes-hh~ " Luhan makin mendesah-desah. Sensasi pusing dan sensasi dari sodokan _nikmat _menyerang tubuhnya. Luhan tak lagi sanggup mengendalikan dirinya. Kepalanya berputar bukan hanya karena serangan Sehun di tengkuknya tadi, namun juga karena serangan Sehun di lubangnya. Luhan makin menggila saat selangkangannya berkedut nikmat. Mulut Luhan terbuka dan air liur mulai mengalir begitu saja dari bibir Luhan. Tangan Luhan mencengkram erat bantal di kepalanya. Luhan tak lagi memikirkan apapun – yang ada hanya kenikmatan dan kenikmatan yang berporos pada prostatnya. Sodokan Sehun terlalu nikmat!

"Sial! Kau melumat penisku Luhan!" Sehun merasakannya – kedutan-kedutan dari lubang Luhan yang memijat batang kemaluannya. Sehun makin mempercepat sodokannya. Sehun tak mencium atau meraba-raba tubuh Luhan dengan tangannya. Sehun ingin membuat Luhan klimaks dengan penisnya.

"Sehuuun – Keluarr-arrghh!" Klimaks datang untuk Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Sensasi denyutan di selangkangan dan tengkuknya terasa sangat memabukkan. Bibirnya terbuka untuk mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sehun menghentikan sodokan penisnya – tetap menyarangkan penisnya di dalam lubang milik Luhan untuk menikmati sensasi kedutan-kedutan yang memijat penisnya. Selain itu, Sehun juga bisa menikmati pemandangan sensual di depannya – Tubuh Luhan mengkilat dengan kaki yang mengangkang , ditambah wajah penuh kepuasan. Sehun sangat menyukainya! Terkesan nakal dan seksi – membuat Sehun semakin ingin menggoda Luhan.

"Kau klimaks karena sodokan penisku.. Kau resmi menjadi uke.." Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata itu sembari mulai merunduk dan menghisap leher Luhan. Sangat nikmat!

"Haah~ Aku kalah..? Aaah~ Lelah…" Luhan mengerang lagi karena rasa geli di lehernya. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat dan Luhan terlalu meresapi rasa nikmat itu.

"Tapi aku belum klimaks Luhan.." Luhan membuka matanya tepat saat Sehun selesai berucap. Luhan menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"AAAH!" Luhan merasakan sodokan kuat di prostatnya – terasa sangat nikmat! Luhan kembali mendesah-desah – erangan nikmat tak lagi ia tahan-tahan.

"Kau suka huh? Kau suka saat aku memperkosamu seperti ini, Luhan?" Sehun mulai merangsang Luhan dengan perkataannya.

"Yaaaah… Nikmaaaat!" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya – mendesah pasrah dalam kungkungan Sehun. Tubuhnya lelah – namun pikiran dan nafsunya tidak merasa lelah. Luhan masih ingin merasakan sodokan Sehun!

Sehun mulai menyeringai karena kebinalan Luhan yang mulai terlihat. Sehun berhasil membangkitkan sisi uke dalam diri Luhan. Luhan memang terlihat bodoh – dengan mudahnya Luhan jatuh karena tusukan-tusukan penis Sehun.

Setelah sekian kali menusuk prostat Luhan, Sehun merasakan klimaksnya makin dekat. Sehun mulai menusuk Luhan dengan tempo yang tak beraturan. Sedangkan Luhan yang mulai merasakan penis Sehun membesar dalam lubangnya mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Luhan juga ingin merasakan klimaks!

Sodokan makin intens dan mereka akhirnya orgasme bersamaan. Luhan terengah makin kuat karena tubuhnya tertindih oleh Sehun. Sehun mulai menarik dagu Luhan dan mempertemukan bibir mereka – melampiaskan rasa nikmat. Luhan makin terbuai – akal sehatnya yang sudah melayang sejak sodokan pertama tak lagi berguna. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang dengan mudah membalas lumatan Sehun.

_Dua kali klimaks membuat Luhan menyerah untuk penis seorang Oh Sehun._

Sehun akhirnya melepaskan bibir Luhan – dan mulai berbisik tepat di depan bibir Luhan… "Bibirmu sangat ahli dalam melumat Luhan.." Sehun mengatur nafasnya. "Aku jadi ingin bibir jalangmu melumat penisku, pasti rasanya sangat nikmat…"

Luhan terbelalak, dan….

.

.

.

"DASAR BAJAK LAUT SIALAN! KAU MEMANG MESUM!"

**=====THE CYCLONE – CHAPTER 4=====**

Di ruangan lain, terlihat pertarungan ranjang yang cukup memanas. Yifan baru saja memaksakan penisnya masuk ke dalam lubang rektrum Tao yang menggoda imannya. Yifan akhirnya bergerak dengan kesetanan – menghasilkan erangan penuh birahi dari Tao yang sudah mengangkang demi kenikmatan. Tao masih merasakan panas tak tertahankan pada tubuhnya. Tao menginginkan penis Yifan – sangat membutuhkannya.

"Enak 'kan, Panda..?"

"Iya-hh.." Tao berusaha mengungkapkan kenikmatannya.. "Bisa lebih cepat..?"

Yifan mengabulkan permintaan Tao dengan mulai bergerak makin cepat. Tao makin mendesah keenakan. _Kenapa tidak melakukannya dari dulu – _atau _aku mungkin akan mencoba bercinta lagi dengan naga pirang ini – _itu semua adalah pemikiran Tao yang terkontaminasi oleh kebinalan.

Selagi Tao masih disodok, kini Tao mulai merasakan lubang dan penisnya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut. Tao tahu bahwa dirinya akan orgasme dan berakhir dengan tangannya yang merayap ke arah penisnya sendiri – meremas penisnya sendiri untuk mempercepat klimaks.

"Wu Yifaaaaan –aaaaah~" Tao akhirnya orgasme untuk kedua kalinya. Ini sangat nikmat! Tao sangat menikmati tusukan dan sodokan kuat yang Yifan berikan padanya. Dan setelah beberapa sodokan, Yifan ikut merasakan klimaks. Yifan terlau menikmati pijatan-pijatan yang diberikan lubang Tao pada penisnya.

Tao merasakan cairan hangat mengalir di lubangnya. Tao menikmatinya – rasanya sangat enak dan membuatnya menggelinjang kegelian. Sensasi yang sangat menggairahkan!

Belum selesai menikmati orgasme, Tao dikejutkan dengan tubuhnya yang dibalik paksa oleh Yifan. Bokongnya menungging dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat sebuah bantal. Wajah Tao melesak dalam bantal itu.

"AAAAH – NIKMAT!" Tao berteriak seperti jalang yang dimasuki banyak penis – karena lubangnya yang kembali menerima penis besar milik Yifan. Kenyataan bahwa penis Yifan menusuk tepat ke prostatnya membuat Tao kehilangan dirinya. Yang tersisa adalah nafsu yang menyenangkan.

"Naikkan bokongmu dan gerakkan.. Maka rasanya akan lebih nikmat, sayang…"

Seperti perintah yang mutlak – Tao menurutinya. Bokongnya terangkat makin tinggi dan mulai bergerak berlawanan arah dengan pinggul Yifan. Jika Yifan maju, maka Tao akan mundur. Begitu pula sebaliknya sehingga prostat Tao makin dimanjakan.

"Aggghh.. Ini nikmat! Sodok terus! Sodok!" Tao makin gila. "Kumohon-hh.. AAAAH! Lubangku gataaaal-nghhhh~ AAH!" Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mempertahankan kesadaran. Ini terlalu memanjakan! "AAAH! FUCK! PENISMU NIKMAT!" Diakhiri dengan teriakan frustasi karena kenikmatan yang berlebihan.

"_You're so fuckable_, Huang Zitao…" Yifan terus meyodok lubang Tao. "_Look at yourself, how slutty you are._."

Tao tak tahan dengan perkataan-perkataan kotor Yifan – tubuhnya makin memanas. Titik nikmatnya dihajar habis-habisan dan Tao masih merasa kurang! Obat perangsang sialan itu bekerja dengan sangat baik untuk meningkatkan keinginan Tao untuk disodok tanpa henti oleh sesuatu yang panjang, besar, keras, dan berurat.

"Aku mau keluar-aaaah!" Tanpa aba-aba akhirnya Tao kembali orgasme untuk kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Yifan belum merasakan orgasme keduanya. Yifan merasakan nikmat dari kedutan-kedutan nakal di lubang rektrum milik Tao. Penisnya masih tegak mengacung seperti menara. Sedangkan tubuh Tao kini merosot ke bawah – tengkurap di atas ranjang.

Saat Yifan berusaha menikmati pemandangan _slutty _di depannya, Yifan dikejutkan dengan kenakalan Tao. Tao mulai menekuk kakinya dan merenggangkannya – membuat kakinya sendiri mengangkang. Tao mulai meraih lubang rektrumnya sendiri dan menyodoknya dengan jari.

"Aaah – gatal-nghhh… masih Gatal.." Tao mendesah dengan wajah penuh nafsu. Tao menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan mata yang sayu. Yifan yang melihat pemandangan kotor nan indah di depannya justru memilih untuk berpindah tempat – menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang.

Tao yang berjuang menyodok lubangnya sendiri akhirnya mengerang frustasi karena rasanya tidak senikmat saat disodok penis. Dan akhirnya..

"Yifan-aaaah.. Gege.. Bantu aku…-hhh.."

Yifan masih memilih untuk berdiam di tempatnya.

"Gegeeee! Kenapa diam? AAAH!" Tao mulai menyodokkan jarinya lebih dalam. "Masukkan penismu ke lubangku…Ouuhh! "

"Bagaimana jika kau sendiri yang memasukkan penisku ke dalam lubangmu..?"

"Maksudmu-hh..?"

"Ride me, and let me fuck you again…"

Tao menyeringai dan langsung merangkak ke atas tubuh Yifan – menghujamkan penis Yifan ke dalam lubangnya sendiri. Dilanjutkan dengan erangan kenikmatan yang bersahutan saat Tao menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan penuh nafsu.

**=====THE CYCLONE – CHAPTER 4=====**

Di tempat lain – tepatnya di geladak dasar – yang terdengar bukanlah erangan kenikmatan, namun sebaliknya, yang terdengar adalah erangan kesakitan dan keputus-asaan. Disini hanya ada dua orang yang sama-sama kuat, menghajar puluhan orang yang terikat. Orang-orang itu bungkam karena kain yang menutupi mulut mereka, sedangkan mata mereka tertutup oleh kain yang lainnya.

Dua orang yang bebas bergerak – Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun – dengan mudahnya menggunakan kepalan tinjunya untuk memukul semua yang ada di sana. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat puas setiap kali mereka memukul anak buah Luhan yang tak bersalah. Beberapa sudah terluka parah, namun sepertinya keduanya belum ingin menghentikan kegiatan penuh kekerasan ini.

Pukulan terus berlanjut – tendangan masih terus melayang ke tubuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah ini. Chanyeol sudah terlanjur marah – begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau masih marah, Baek..?" Akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti lebih dulu setelah entah berapa lama mereka memukuli anak buah Luhan.

Tak ada jawaban, yang ada hanyalah lanjutan pukulan yang melayang begitu saja dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun geram – marah kepada pemimpin kelompok pedagang yang cantik dan memiliki penis menggiurkan – akhirnya memilih melampiaskan kemarahan pada anak buah pedagang itu. Di satu sisi Baekhyun ingin mencoba penis milik pedagang cantik itu – tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa marah karena Chanyeol ikut-ikutan tertarik pada wajah cantik Luhan – si pedagang cantik itu. Baekhyun merasa lebih cantik daripada Luhan, kalau kalian mau tahu..

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya – dia lelah dengan sikap kekanakan yang selalu ditunjukkan Baekhyun. Akhirnya Chanyeol sendiri yang berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluknya – menghentikan pukulan-pukulan yang akan melayang selanjutnya. Baekhyun juga tak menunjukkan perlawanan yang berarti.

"Bisakah kau berhenti, Baek..?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, Park.." Baekhyun berucap datar – emosinya masih belum sepenuhnya reda. Baekhyun menyadari kelemahannya dalam mengatur emosi. Apalagi jika berurusan dengan Chanyeol – dia akan menunjukkan emosi dengan lebih mudah.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu…"

"Ya, dan aku juga tahu bahwa kau menjilat wajah seorang pria cantik kurang lebih satu jam yang lalu.."

Baekhyun benar – Chanyeol sempat menjilat darah di wajah seseorang, yaitu Luhan. Chanyeol menyadarinya – Baekhyun marah karena cemburu.

"Maafkan aku… Aku merasa marah – karena kau menginginkan penis si pedagang cantik itu."

"Aku membencimu! Kau selalu menyalahkan aku! Aku memang binal, _slut, _atau apapun itu!" Kembali dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi – Baekhyun menjawab permintaan maaf Chanyeol.

"Aku minta maaf, Baek.." Chanyeol mengecup ringan leher Baekhyun. "Aku berjanji takkan mengulanginya jika..."

"Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan mengucapkan.. _Jika kau menjadi kekasihku, Baek.._ Benar begitu bukan?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol. "Kau tahu sejak awal aku hanya butuh tubuhmu, Park.."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan penyekapan ini. Chanyeol yang ditinggalkan mematung beberapa detik – entah mengapa rasa sesak menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

_Aku lelah… Tapi aku mencintaimu.._

Dua kalimat yang menggaung di kepala Chanyeol selama beberapa detik. Selalu tak bisa diucapkan – dan akhirnya hanya di simpan sebagai suara hati semata.

Semua tiba-tiba buyar setelah suara debaman keras terdengar. _Pasti Baekhyun memukul dinding kayu lagi…_

Chanyeol memilih keluar – mengunci ruang penyekapan dan berusaha mengejar Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya berjalan biasa – melewati lorong-lorong kapal dengan tatapan yang kosong. Emosinya belum 100% tersalurkan – yang bisa dilakukan baekhyun untuk melepaskan emosinya hanya dengan dua cara - memukuli orang atau melakukan seks.

Baekhyun yang berjalan akhirnya mendengar derap langkah di belakangnya – terdengar cepat seperti orang berlari – dan setelahnya Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya ditarik dan membentur dinding kayu – bibirnya tiba-tiba dijilat dan dilumat oleh bibir yang lain. Tubuh Baekhyun meremang, merasakan rasa menggelitik di tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengenal perasaan menggelitik di tubuhnya ini. Hanya Chanyeol yang mampu membuatnya meremang seperti ini.

Memang Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Chanyeol berlari dari geladak bawah untuk mengejar Baekhyun. Selalu seperti ini – Chanyeol yang mengejar Baekhyun – Chanyeol yang memuja Baekhyun – tanpa merasakan timbal balik yang setimpal. Chanyeol yang mencintai Baekhyun – dan Baekhyun si Binal yang tak pernah mempercayai cinta. Semuanya terasa tidak adil – Chanyeol lelah dan ini memang bagian dari dirinya. Bertahun-tahun memuja – tapi yang didapatkan hanya kenikmatan dunia. Apa gunanya? Chanyeol yang menyedihkan hanya berusaha mencari sedikit celah di hati Baekhyun.

Lumatan yang cukup lama itu akhirnya terlepas. Keduanya terengah-engah – mulai mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Chan-Chanyeol..?" Baekhyun tergagap setelah menatap mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tida salah lihat kan..? Ada air yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan aku…" Chanyeol berucap tegas. "Dan jawab pertanyaanku.."

Baekhyun terhenyak. Suara tegas Chanyeol berbanding terbalik dengan tatapannya. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan kepedihan. Baekhyun terkunci dalam tatapan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu. Maafkan aku… Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau akan marah seperti ini. Kau mau memaafkanku kan, Baek..?"

Lagi-lagi hanya permintaan maaf yang terucap. Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya dan merasa dadanya makin sesak. Sampai kapan kebodohannya akan terus berlanjut? Dan sampai kapan dia akan terus mengalah seperti ini?

"Hanya ini yang ingin kau ucapkan..?" Baekhyun tanpa sadar berucap dengan nada sarkastis. Jika tangannya tak digenggam Chanyeol, mungkin Baekhyun sudah menepuk mulutnya sendiri. Baekhyun tahu ada kesedihan di mata Chanyeol, dan dengan bodohnya dirinya berucap seperti itu.

Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun makin merasakan perih di hatinya. Kemarahan makin menguasai dirinya – semua karena Byun Baekhyun yang mempermainkan hatinya. Bertahun-tahun penuh dengan sisi liar – Chanyeol sadar bahwa Baekhyun tak pernah membalas perasaannya.

"Sebenarnya ada lagi, Baek.." Tatapan Chanyeol menggelap. "Aku lelah dengan semua permainanmu.."

Akhirnya, satu keping kecil dari hati Chanyeol yang remuk berhasil terucapkan. Chanyeol lelah – itu menjelaskan semuanya bagi Baekhyun.

"Aaaah.. Chanyeol~" Satu desahan laknat terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai bermain di selangkangan Baekhyun – meraba gundukan kecil milik Baekhyun.

"Kau selalu mempermainkan aku." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. "Dan kau selalu menyakitiku.."

Ya memang benar. Baekhyun tak pernah mempercayai cinta – menutup hatinya untuk semua orang – bahkan untuk Chanyeol ia juga tak mau memberikan hatinya. Baekhyun memilih untuk bermain-main – mengganggap Chanyeol adalah bagian dari kenikmatan di hidupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun.."

"Oooh.. Chan-hh…"

"Tapi kau, sama sekali tak mempedulikan aku.."

"Yaaah…"

"Kau menyakitiku beberapa menit yang lalu, Baek.."

"Jangaaan-hh.. Ini masih di lorong – Yeol…!"

Baekhyun berusaha mendorong Chanyeol – namun sia-sia, tubuh binalnya sudah melemas karena rangsangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu suka diremas atau dielus.

"Kau bilang jangan di lorong, huh..?" Chanyeol menyeringai. "Jadi kau setuju jika aku mempermainkanmu di kamar kita bukan..?

Baekhyun ahirnya menyerah dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol – tubuhnya digendong Chanyeol seperti Koala untuk berpindah tempat. Baekhyun merasakan perbedaan. Ada rasa mendominasi yang terlalu kuat di dalam diri Chanyeol saat ini

"_Kau mempermainkan dan menyakiti Park Chanyeol selama bertahun-tahun, jadi kau juga harus tahu bagaimana rasanya dipermainkan dan disakiti… Terdengar menyenangkan bukan, Baek..?"_

Chanyeol berucap lirih – terkesan datar dan mengintimidasi. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya..

_Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah menyakiti Chanyeol.._

**=====THE CYCLONE – CHAPTER 4=====**

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar. Lututnya terasa sangat sakit saat terbentur dengan lantai kayu yang cukup keras. Matanya mulai berair pula. Bukan karena kesakitan – tapi karena rasa sesak yang menguar tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Kim Jongin telah kembali menjadi _monster _yang menakutkan, membuat seluruh persendian Kyungsoo melemah.

"Kau tidak mendengar perintahku? Jika aku mengulang perintahnya kau akan kena tambahan _satu ronde, _Jalang.." Kyungsoo melihat seringai yang mengerikan bersama wajah tampan Jongin – menggiring Kyungsoo pada _perintah _mutlak yang harus ia jalankan. Dengan tergesa Kyungsoo melepas satu persatu kain yang menempel di tubuhnya. Air mata tanpa terasa mengalir karena ketakutan yang luar biasa hingga suaranya tercekat.

"Aku beruntung! Tubuhmu masih mulus seperti tiga tahun lalu…" Jongin menarik-narik ikat pinggang yang ada di tangannya, dan….

CTAAAR!

"ARRRGGHH!"

CTAAAR!

"AAAGHHHH!"

"Ouh..bahkan suaramu saat berteriak masih sangat indah, sayang…" Jongin menggigit bibirnya perlahan, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyambuk Kyungsoo dengan ikat pinggangnya. Kyungsoo sudah terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Ada ruam-ruam merah memanjang yang diyakini Jongin adalah bekas beberapa cambukannya. Sangat indah..

"Menungging, sekarang!"

Kyungsoo memang sudah gila. Dengan mudah dirinya membelakangi Jongin lalu menungging seperti jalang sembari menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak merintih. Kyungsoo sangat lemah. Pribadinya yang _submissive _memang melemahkan segalanya. Apalagi jika menyangkut Jongin-nya, Kyungsoo takkan bisa menolak. Seberapapun dirinya ingin berkata tidak, namun percuma. Sisi _submissive _nya mengalahkan logika.

Kyungsoo saat ini terlihat menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin padanya. Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Kyungsoo makin gemetar. Gemetar karena takut dan juga karena _kedutan-kedutan _aneh di _manhole_-nya.

"Ouuhh… Jangaaaan – hh.."Kyungsoo mengerang kecil saat sesuatu memasuki lubangnya. Benda asing itu menggaruk dan menusuk lubangnya. Kyungsoo makin bergetar, namun bokongnya malah bergerak tak nyaman.

"Kau tidak suka aku memasukkan jariku, hum?"

"Aaaaah! Nghhhh…" Kyungsoo berulah, mulai memaju-mundurkan bokongnya. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa hanya dua jari yang masuk ke lubangnya. Tapi kelakuan Kyungsoo benar-benar menggugah Jongin. Kyungsoo seperti ingin meminta tambahan jari –atau penis- pada Jongin . Tapi tentu saja, itu akan membawanya pada beberapa _hukuman._

"Benar-benar _Slut_… " Jongin benar-benar dalam pribadi lain sekarang. Entah mengapa tubuh Kyungsoo yang kecil dan terkesan lemah itu _sangat menggiurkan. _Desahan dan gerakan bokongnya benar-benar membuat sisi manusia Jongin terkikis perlahan. Yang ada dan tersisa hanyalah _nafsu buas _yang akan menerkam Kyungsoo sesegera mungkin. _Sama seperti dulu, sama sekali tidak berubah. Tiga tahun pelariannya berakhir sia-sia. _ Jongin benar-benar merasakan sesak di bawah sana dan sangat ingin membuat Kyungsoo terkapar. Tanpa sadar Jongin malah mencabut jarinya lalu mendekatkan belahan bokong Kyungsoo ke arah penisnya yang masih tertutup celana dan mulai menggesekkannya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

"Tidaaakhh – aaah aku hyungmu-hh.. JONGIN!" Kyungsoo kembali pada dirinya setelah merasakan penis Jongin yang menggesek bokongnya. Tidak! Kyungsoo tak mau menyerahkan dirinya pada Jongin yang menjadi _monster_. Sungguh Kyungsoo ingin lari saat ini juga sebelum dirinya ikut terangsang lebih jauh.

PLAAAAK!

"ARRRGHH!"

Kyungsoo mendapat tamparan di bokongnya. Kyungsoo tahu _arti _dari tamparan itu. Jongin marah. Sangat marah. Dan itu memang nyata, terbukti dengan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba membentur lantai di bawah – Jongin mendorong kepala Kyungsoo dan membenturkannya di lantai kayu. Jongin langsung melepaskan celananya sebatas paha – mempersiapkan penisnya yang sedari tadi terkurung.

"AAGGHH!" Tanpa aba-aba Jongin langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam _hole _Kyungsoo – menghasilkan suara erangan kesakitan.

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka begitu saja saat tubuhnya yang menungging menerima penis Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin yang mendengar erangan Kyungsoo makin bersemangat menusukkan penisnya yang besar itu ke dalam lubang milik kakaknya.

"Egghh.. Lebih cepat-hh.. Jongin-hhh~"

Kyungsoo mulai merasakan kenikmatan! Dengan mudah Kyungsoo menggerakkan pinggulnya – mencari kenikmatan lebih dari penis adiknya. Seberapapun rasa benci yang dimiliki Kyungsoo saat diperlakukan layaknya pelacur oleh Jongin, Kyungsoo tetap menyukai sodokan adiknya itu. Sisi submissive dalam diri Kyungsoo memang telah ada sejak lama, _sangat lama.._

"Lubangmu mengetat, Soo… Damn!"

Jongin mempercepat gerakannya – Kyungsoo yang menumpukan tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan lulutnya mulai mengubah posisinya. Tubuhnya yang makin dimanjakan oleh penis Jongin kini mulai merosot. Tangan yang digunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya berubah posisi – kedua tangan itu mulai menjadi bantalan bagi kepalanya yang hamper menyentuh lantai.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo makin bergerak cepat – membiarkan sisi liar menguasai tubuhnya. Remasan kuat lubangnya dan penis Jongin terlalu nikmat! Desahan makin menggema begitu saja. Jongin menyukai desahan nikmat dari Kyungsoo – sudah terlalu lama ia tak mendengarkan erangan itu.

"Jongin-hh…" Kyungsoo mendesah lirih.. "Bolehkah aku klimaks..?"

"Ya, aku juga akan klimaks – Sial!" Lubang rektrum Kyungsoo mulai berkedut – memaksa Jongin untuk ikut membesar di dalam lubang Kyungsoo.

"Aaaaghh" / "Aku keluar-hhh…"

Keduanya klimaks hampir bersamaan. Pinggul Kyungsoo akhirnya menyentuh lantai setelah merosot – lemas karena orgasme. Sedangkan Jongin yang terengah-engah tiba-tiba membalikkan Tubuh Kyungsoo yang tengkurap agar terlentang.

"Kau bukan hyung-ku.." Jongin menarik nafasnya. ".. Karena aku sudah melepaskanmu selama tiga tahun.." Jongin memejamkan matanya selama tiga detik, lalu kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kini berusaha menetralkan nafasnya – dan menetralkan sensasi orgasme yang baru saja menyerangnya. Yang ditatapnya kini bukan Jongin yang _kejam _dan _mengerikan. _Yang ditatapnya kini adalah Jongin yang _lembut. _Hati Kyungsoo menghangat hanya karena tatapan mata Jongin yang terasa lembut – dengan sedikit rasa _sakit _di dalamnya.

_Jongin kembali ke dirinya yang awal – berusaha menekan sisi monster dalam dirinya._

"Larilah dariku sekarang juga, Hyung… Kau bukan lagi Kim Kyungsoo.." Jongin menetralkan nafasnya – sembari berperang dengan sisi _gelapnya. _"Kau adalah Do Kyungsoo, Pemimpin _The Cyclone. _Do Kyungsoo, terkenal sebagai bajak laut sangat kuat.."

Sedangkan Jongin masih berjuang mengingat semua pelatihan yang diberikan Yifan untuk mengendalikan sisi _monster _nya. Sejak bersama Luhan dan Yifan, Jongin memang selalu berlatih untuk mengendalikan sisi monster dalam dirinya. Jongin terlalu menyayangi Yifan dan Luhan dan tak ingin Yifan dan Luhan terluka karena ulahnya.

"Kau masih pemimpin bajak laut kan, hyung? Kau cukup kuat untuk bisa membunuhku sekarang sebelum aku menyakitimu karena aku takkan mampu megendalikan diriku lebih lama dari ini.."

Jongin kembali menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sisi gelap dalam dirinya masih mampu ditekan oleh keinginan dan perasaan Jongin yang kuat pada Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya Jongin kehilangan _kendali _atas sisi gelapnya walau hanya _sebentar._ Bahkan Jongin hampir menangis saat ini saat dirinya ingat bahwa ruam-ruam kemerahan yang memanjang di tubuh Kyungsoo adalah hasil perbuatan sisi _monster _dalam tubuhnya. Jongin mengingatnya, bagaimana tiga tahun lalu dirinya memilih lari dari keluarganya setelah Kyungsoo sekarat _karena perbuatannya. _

"_Namamu sekarang adalah Kai, agar orang-orang di negeri ini bisa mengucapkan namamu dengan lebih mudah! Bagaimana? terdengar keren bukan?! Kau hanya boleh bertarung saat kita semua diserang. Kau harus ingat bahwa kita ini pedagang, bukan kaum bar-bar. Oh, dan satu hal lagi, jangan sekalipun kau berkata bahwa kau adalah monster! Ingat perkataanku Kai..."_

**Tiga tahun lalu, Jongin mendengar perkataan Luhan – lebih tepatnya perintah untuk mengganti namanya. Luhan selalu berpikiran positif terhadap Kim Jongin yang seharusnya menjadi orang asing..**

"Aku terus berlari, Hyung… Menjadi Kai – bagian dari kelompok pedagang yang cukup terpandang. Tapi akhirnya aku tetap melukaimu.."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Jongin-ah .." Kyungsoo menarik Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Hyung terus mencarimu.. Bahkan aku berjuang untuk posisi ini agar aku mampu menemukanmu.. Hiks.."

Seorang Kim Jongin sudah sangat pantas untuk dibenci oleh Kyungsoo setelah apa yang diperbuatnya kepada Kyungsoo. Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo tak pernah membenci Jongin..?

Jongin kini mengerang tertahan dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Sisi monster dalam dirinya berusaha membebaskan diri. Pelukan Kyungsoo membuatnya tubuhnya memanas! Dan kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo menangis makin mengiris hatinya. Bahunya mulai basah oleh air mata Kyungsoo. Telinganya berdengung perih karena suara isakan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung akan selalu mencintaimu... Kau tahu itu kan, Jongin-ah? Kembalilah.. Hyung tak akan merasakan sakit jika bersamamu.."

Kyungsoo akhirnya melepas pelukan Jongin dan menatapnya penuh arti. Mata yang penuh dengan rasa sendu itu kembali menatap Jongin.

_Meskipun seorang Kim Jongin dianggap Monster, tapi ingatlah bahwa akan selalu ada orang yang mencintaimu dan menerimamu apa adanya... Bahkan dia rela berkorban untukmu.. Jika kau menemukannya, jangan pernah melepaskan dia... _

**Jongin baru saja mengingat perkataan Yifan tiga tahun lalu..** Ya, Kim Jongin memang monster, namun Yifan ataupun Luhan tak pernah mengganggap dirinya Monster..

_Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa Kyungsoo juga tak pernah menganggapmu monster, Kim Jongin..?_

Mata Jongin memanas – air mata seolah akan tumpah – namun tertahan oleh egonya. Kakaknya menangis – maka dirinya harus kuat – meskipun kenyataan berkata bahwa Kyungsoo jauh lebih kuat menghadapi semuanya – tak lari dari masalah – malah memilih untuk mencari sumber masalah hidupnya, _yaitu Jongin sendiri._

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo bergerak – lebih tepatnya tangannya bergerak untuk meremas penis Jongin begitu saja. Jongin terbelalak kaget – kakaknya gila atau apa..? Jongin bisa kehilangan kendali jika diperlakukan liar seperti ini!

"Hyung – hentikan!" Jongin berucap tegas – namun Kyungsoo seolah tidak peduli. Kyungsoo masih bermain dengan penis Jongin.

"Jujur, aku menyukainya Jongin – aku sangat suka saat lubangku terisi oleh penismu.." Kyungsoo berucap dengan desahan – sengaja menggoda adiknya.

**Kyungsoo sudah berniat mengembalikan adiknya. Kenyataan bahwa Jongin yang **_**lembut **_**menolak dirinya mengiris hati Kyungsoo. Jika Jongin yang menjadi **_**monster **_**menerima dirinya – maka Kyungsoo bersedia terluka untuk Jongin. **_**Apapun itu, asal Jongin kembali…**_

Tanpa aba-aba Kyungsoo sudah melumat penis adiknya dengan sensual – merobohkan pertahanan Jongin yang sudah ada.

_Ahh.. Jangan hyung…_

_Kumohon…_

_Arrggghhh!_

SREEET

Jongin menarik rambut Kyungsoo – membuat Kyungsoo kembali ke posisi berlutut dan kini mendongak – menatap Jongin.

"Kau memang _slut_, Kyungsoo!"

Jongin kalah oleh kebinalan Kyungsoo – dan kalah oleh sisi monster dalam dirinya.

"Ya, Jongin.. aku memang _slut, _lebih tepatnya _cockslut_.." Kyungsoo menyeringai – berusaha membangkitkan amarah Jongin.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghukum _cockslut _sepertimu..?" Jongin balas menyeringai – terlihat tampan dan mengerikan secara bersamaan.

"Sumpal mulut dan lubangku dengan penismu, _master.._"

Seketika itu juga Jongin langsung menggendong Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang – menghujani Kyungsoo dengan lumatan kasar dan bergairah. Jongin sudah kehilangan kendali – apapun yang terjadi nanti – itu semua akan menjadi kesalahannya..

.

.

.

.

Jongin kini telah melupakan kalimat terakhir yang Yifan katakan padanya...

"_Kau jangan sesekali melukainya.. Melukai seseorang yang berharga di hidupmu akan memberikan penyesalan.. Seumur hidupmu.."_

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Hai semuanya! Shell balik lagi setelah sekian lama – dengan FF yang terbengkalai ini!**

**Bagaimana, apakah mengecewakan? Semoga ga ngecewain ya… Shell masih mempertahankan alur awal. Oh iya mau mengingatkan bahwa semua couple disini ga ada yang slight gitu.. jadi semua couple saling terkait dan akan diceritakan dengan porsi yang sama :3**

**Setelah ini shell akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya sebelum bulan puasa tiba. **_**Ini Yeun eonnie yang ngingetin soal bulan puasa, sedangkan shell sama sekali ga paham soal bulan puasa *deep bow***_

_**Jadi gimana…? Apa yang kalian harapkan di chapter depan..? Boleh kalian tulis di review :v**_

_**Semoga taka da yang kecewa dengan chapter ini ya~ Terima kasih banyak!**_

**Dan terakhir… **

**Thanks to:**

_**Mamiko Momoda || sakurasora47 || ChanSooKaiSoo aegy || munakyumin137 || Sa || bbok eum dalk || Guest || sarnikelodeon ||PxnkAutumnxx || annisakkamjong || Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang || SuzyOnix || dokydo91 || kim jongwa || adindaPCy || SooBabyBee || parkyou || Dy Huang || Guest || Ms. Do12 || manlylittledeer || Fida yeoja snowflakes || kolor yipan || .568 || ChikasikiHunHan947 || darkestlake || chicksoo || lolamoet || marchtaotao || guest 88 || sycarp || RyanryanforeverYaoi || ParkHyunSup12 || Luhahanie || ShinJiWoo920202 || Bambiaoluu || Eclaire Oh || Rich L Khalifa || WulanLulu || hana || niesha sha || Manticore LaxyTao || ia || Jung Eunhee || AlienBaby88 || farfaridah16 || Byun Byun || A Y P || misharutherford || Hoshi no Haru || rikha-chan || karina || Re-Panda68 || Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi || ohxoho || ceekuchiki || younlaycious88 || Rili Kim || ohmydeer || Areumdawo || HeeKyuMin91 || Numpang lewat || oh chaca || Maple Fujoshi2309 || Tuyul gundul ||Re_Tao|| Emas Mahal ||-BZZ- || choi seul bee || .58 || viiyoung ||lulurara || Ghea Hafiza || Sehun-Rabbit's || winter park chanchan || Albino's Deer || egatoti || ||Odult Maniac ||Bojone Luhan**_


	6. Chapter 6

**THE CYCLONE**

**CHAPTER 6**

**By SEASHELLIEN**

**RATED M for mature language, sex activity, etc**

**====CAST====**

**Luhan**

**Sehun**

**Kai**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Wu Yifan**

**Huang Zitao**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

_**-Standart Disclaimer Apllied**__**-**_

_**-THIS STORY IS BELONG TO seashellien!-**_

_._

_._

_Jadi sebenernya chapter ini yang akan membawa kalian terbang/ ke chapter depan. Simak aja deh ya . Jangan sampai bingung di chapter-chapter depan karena chapter ini ga kebaca banget :3_

.

.

**=====THE CYCLONE=====**

_**::: FLASHBACK – 4 YEARS AGO :::**_

_**Calico Circles – adalah nama organisasi yang menaungi semua penjahat terpandang dan terkuat di seluruh dunia. Calico Circles mengadakan pertemuan khusus dan pesta mewah rahasia selama satu minggu – diadakan setiap empat tahun sekali. Pesta mewah rahasia yang hanya dihadiri oleh para pemimpin kelompok penjahat kelas dunia. Bajak Laut, Yakuza, Mafia, pengedar opium kelas dunia, pembunuh bayaran, panglima tentara bayaran, dan banyak lagi penjahat yang bergabung dalam pesta ini.**_

_Seorang pria dengan tubuh yang sangat tinggi – pria ini memakai tuxedo yang dipadukan dengan wajah yang sangat tampan – cukup untuk membuat para wanita bergaun indah mengerling nakal padanya. Pria ini adalah salah satu pemimpin kelompok bajak laut yang sangat terpandang__**. The Cyclone**__. Nama kelompok Bajak laut ini sangat tidak asing bagi orang-orang di pesta Calico Circles ini – bahkan sama sekali tak asing bagi orang-orang awam. Satu dari beberapa kelompok bajak laut paling berbahaya – bahkan Angkatan Laut pun telah menyerah untuk menangkap kelompok ini. _

_The Cyclone – kelompok bajak laut termuda dengan kekayaan dan kekuatan yang tak bisa dibayangkan – satu kelompok paling diwaspadai sekaligus dicari oleh seluruh tamu undangan pesta ini._

_Kembali ke pesta, saat ini sang pemimpin bajak laut sedang menyesap segelas anggur yang ada di tangannya. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling, melihat banyak orang berdansa dengan alunan music klasik yang memenuhi aula mewah ini. _

"_Chanyeol hyung, apa kau melihat Tao?" Pria ini dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang baru saja bertanya – tanpa basa-basi padanya._

"_Tidak, Sehun.. Aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya,bukankah Tao tak menyukai pesta..?" Pria itu – Park Chanyeol – menyesap anggurnya kembali. "Bagaimana? Apakah ada orang-orang bodoh di pesta ini yang berusaha menghasutmu?"Park Chanyeolmenjawab pertanyaan Pemimpin utama kelompoknya – yaitu Oh Sehun dengan senyuman lalu menambahkan sebuah pertanyaan._

"_Tentu saja! Aku bahkan lelah menanggapi mereka! Bisakah kita berganti posisi? Kau lebih cocok untuk menangani para penjilat itu dibanding aku." Sehun berkata sembari mengambil segelas wine._

"_Tidak bisa. Lagipula aku lebih suka kau yang jadi pemimpin kelompok kita. Kau terlihat lebih menyeramkan dan kau lebih tenang – itu lebih cocok dengan image kelompok kita" Memang benar – wajah Sehun yang datar dan sulit dibaca adalah sebuah kelebihan. Lagipula Sehun juga pintar menyembunyikan emosi dibanding dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol lebih temperamental dibanding Sehun._

"_Terimakasih untuk pujiannya" Jawaban sarkartis meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sehun. Sehun mendengus kesal karena dia tak bisa melawan keputusan Chanyeol._

_Mereka berdua akhirnya melihat sekeliling – melihat para penjahat dengan kemewahan yang melekat pada diri mereka. _

_PRAAAANG! _

_Chanyeol dan Sehun akhirnya dikagetkan dengan suara lemparan gelas di bagian barat aula pesta._

"_PERGI SEBELUM AKU MEMBUNUHMU, BRENGSEK!"_

_Chanyeol menoleh – melihat seorang pria berbadan lebih kecil darinya yang barusan melempar gelas – sedang berteriak dan mengumpat di acara pesta semewah ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, bukan?_

"_Byun Baekhyun…?" Sehun langsung bersuara karena mengenal siapa orang yang barusan berteriak dan mengumpat itu –mengalihkan focus pendengaran Chanyeol._

"_Siapa dia..?"_

"_Orang yang membuat keributan itu, hyung.. Dia salah satu pembunuh bayaran terbaik dan paling sukses. Dia dibayar paling mahal dibanding pembunuh lain di tempat ini."_

_Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya – tanda bahwa dirnya paham dengan apa yang Sehun ucapkan. Namun matanya masih focus ke tempat keributan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Chanyeol memperhatikan yang seorang lagi – pria lain dengan perawakan lebih tinggi dan pelipis yang mengeluarkan darah. Chanyeol mengenalnya – mengenal siapa lawan dari Byun Baekhyun itu._

"_Hei, bukankah lubangmu itu memang binal? Kenapa kau tersinggung lalu melemparkan gelas huh?"Si korban pelemparan gelas berkata sembari mengusap darah di pelipisnya."Dan kau bilang kau punya kekasih jadi kau tak mau menghabiskan malam bersamaku? Terdengar konyol, Byun.." _

_Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahi saat mendengar perkataan hinaan dari lawan Byun Baekhyun. Entah kenapa darah mulai naik ke ubun-ubun nya – Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa – namun Chanyeol merasa marah saat ucapan hinaan itu terucap._

"_Kau harus membayar darah yang keluar dari pelipisku, Byun Baekhyun.."_

_Chanyeol makin memperhatikan keributan itu. Chanyeol memandang Byun Baekhyun yang terlihat mengepalkan tangannya setelah mendengar ucapan hinaan itu – dan bahunya mulai bergetar. Chanyeol merasakan desiran yang terasa sedikit perih saat melihat bahu yang bergetar itu._

_Sedangkan Byun Baekhyun merasa ketakutan – bukan karena dalam beberapa menit kedepan nyawanya mungkin akan hilang – namun rasa takut itu muncul karena dirinya teringat masa lalunya dengan pria yang sedang menghinanya barusan._

_Chanyeol akhirnya membelalakkan matanya setelah pria sialan itu mulai mengambil sebuah botol wine dan berjalan mendekati Byun Baekhyun. Entak kenapa kakinya bergerak tanpa diperintah – ikut melangkah untuk mendekati Byun Baekhyun sama seperti pria itu. Chanyeol berjalan begitu saja – instingnya bekerja dan Chanyeol tak mau melawan itu._

_Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai di tempat Byun Baekyun berdiri – namun Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan gerakan pria dengan botol wine itu._

_Chanyeol membaca gerakan pria itu – lalu berlari secepat kilat – dan…_

_PRAAAANGG!_

_Suara itu – sebuah botol wine pecah begitu saja di kepala seseorang._

_Sedangkan Baekhyun terkejut bukan main – dalam sepersekian detik dirinya ada di dalam pelukan seseorang bersamaan dengan botol yang seharusnya melayang di kepalanya. Seharusnya dirinya merasakan sakit di kepala karena sebuah botol yang melayang – tapi kenyataannya Baekhyun tak merasakan sakit sama sekali._

"_Brengsek!"_

_Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya – suara umpatan itu terdengar penuh kemarahan, tepat di telinganya. Lalu Baekhyun tahu bahwa ada cairan wine mengalir di bahunya. Pelukan itu terlepas, dan Baekhyun akhirnya melihat orang yang sembarangan memeluknya. Baekhyun kaget setelah melihat wajah tampan dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya – ditambah dengan rambut yang basah terkena siraman wine. Baekhyun tak mengerti – naman dalam sekian detik dirinya terhanyut dengan tatapan mata pria ini. Tatapannya sangat mempesona. Lagipula dengan wajah yang dialiri darah dan rambut yang basah membuat pria di depannya semakin seksi._

_Baekhyun dengan cepat mengerti bawa pria yang memeluknya sembarangan adalah orang yang menyelamatkan kepalanya dari lemparan botol wine._

_Sedangkan Chanyeol – dirinya merasakan sakit di kepalanya – namun Chanyeol sangat kuat dan masih bisa berdiri tegak dan berpikir atas segalanya – bingung dengan kebodohan yang barusan dia buat. Dia mengorbankan kepalanya untuk Byun Baekhyun – seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal!_

_Tapi di sisi lain Chanyeol merasakan kemarahan yang makin menjadi. Chanyeol tahu, pria sialan itu harus membayar tiap tetes darah yang mengalir di kepalanya. Oh iya, Chanyeol juga akan memastikan bahwa pria itu akan membayar semua hinaan yang melayang kepada Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan menyelesaikan semua keributan ini sekarang._

_Chanyeol tak tahu, tapi dia sungguh merasa harus melindungi Byun Baekhyun!_

_Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, melangkah mendekati pria yang melempar botol ke kepalanya._

"_Lee Seung Hoon, kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, hah?" Chanyeol berucap dengan nada yang meninggi – membuat seisi aula semakin tertarik dengan keributan yang terjadi saat ini. Salah satu dari pimpinan The Cyclone mengamuk, bukankah ini menarik..?_

_Sedangkan Lee Seung Hoon – Pria yang melempar botol wine itu merasa ketakutan – karena dia menyadari bahwa dia melempar botol dan mengenai salah satu pimpinan bajak laut paling ditakuti di tempat ini. Dan sialnya lagi, Park Chanyeol juga mengenal dirinya. Chanyeol mengenal Lee Seung hoon karena Lee Seung Hoon juga seorang pemimpin bajak laut, namun kekuatan kelompoknya tak bisa dibandingkan dengan The Cyclone._

"_Ti-tidak, Chanyeol-sshi.. Aku tak bermaksud – sama sekali tak bermaksud u-untuk.." Lee Seung Hoon berucap dengan terbata-bata. "Aku berniat memukul pria jalang di be-belakang-mu.."_

"_SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT JALANG HAH?" Chanyeol berteriak – menggema di seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa Chanyeol marah setiap kali ada yang menghina Byun Baekhyun._

_Di sisi lain Baekhyun bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi – pria yang bahkan tak dikenalnya baru saja berteriak seolah dia sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan Lee Seung Hoon. Ada apa ini..? Tapi di sisi lain dia sangat merasa ketakutan – dan tiba-tiba isakan itu tak berhasil dibendung.._

"_Hiks…"_

_Chanyeol mendengarnya – suara isakan yang berasal dari orang di belakangnya. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya – akhirnya Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja membalikkan badan dan mendekati Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun lalu merasakan kehangatan itu sekali lagi – Chanyeol memeluknya erat. Pelukan yang menenangkan dan sangat lembut. Chanyeol mengenali gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang sebelumnya ketakutan. Trauma, hal mudah yang bisa diketahui Chanyeol lewat semua reaksi Baekhyun._

"_Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kuperbuat agar kau tak menangis lagi…" Chanyeol berucap dengan suara yang mampu didengar oleh orang yang ada di sekeliling mereka – termasuk Lee Seung Hoon. Entah kenapa Chanyeol tak ingin melihat air mata mengalir dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan lagi desiran aneh dalam pelukannya untuk Byun Baekhyun._

"_Bunuh dia.. Kumohon…"Chanyeol menyeringai saat mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. Sesuai dengan ekspektasinya – pembunuh bayaran termahal pasti memiliki sisi kelam yang menarik. _

"_Berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal.. Kenapa aku harus membunuh dia..?"_

"_Karena dia mengkhianatiku, membuatku seperti pelacur di depan semua orang.. Bunuh dia untukku.."_

_Namun tetap saja – permintaan untuk membunuh itu sangat mudah bagi Chanyeol._

"_Baiklah, aku akan membunuhnya.." Chanyeol kembali berucap dengan volume yang normal._

"_Tapi aku akan membuat kematiannya menjadi menarik bagimu.. Dan kau berhutang budi padaku.." Chanyeol kini berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol lalu berbalik dan menemukan Lee SeungHoon berdiri dan membungkuk berkali kali serta mengucapkan kata maaf yang seolah menjadi dengungan berisik di telinganya. Ini memang harus diakhiri._

_**DOOOR! **_

"_ARRRGHH! "_

_Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol mengambil pistol miliknya dan menembak kaki kanan Lee Seung Hoon. Chanyeol berencana menghabiskan enam peluru di pistolnya dengan cara yang ia sukai. Erangan kesakitannya sangat menarik bagi Chanyeol. Sedangkan seluruh tamu pesta tercengang – The Cyclone memang tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya._

"_Ini peringatan untuk kalian semua.. Dengar baik-baik…"_

_**DOOOR!**_

_ARRRRGHHH!_

_Peluru kedua bersarang kaki kiri Lee Seunghoon._

"_BYUN BAEKHYUN ADALAH MILIKKU!"_

_**DOOOR!**_

"_SIAPAPUN YANG MENGHINA BYUN BAEKHYUN AKAN BERURUSAN DENGANKU!"_

_**DOOOR!**_

"_AKU PARK CHANYEOL! PEMIMPIN THE CYCLONE!"_

_**DOOOR!**_

"_SEKALI LAGI AKU MEMPERINGATKAN KALIAN SEMUA!"_

_**DOOOR!**_

"_BYUN BAEKHYUN ADALAH MILIK PARK CHANYEOL!"_

_**====Flashback – END====**_

Chanyeol mengerang – lagi. Tapi kegilaannya masih berlanjut. Ia masih terus menyetubuhi Byun Baekhyun yang tubuhnya terlihat bergetar ketakutan dalam kungkungannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan desahan – bercampur rasa sakit yang tak bisa dihentikan. Bahkan Baekhyun merasa tenggorokan nya kering karena teriakan dan desahan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Baekhyun ingin menangisi dirinya sendiri.

_Menangisi kebodohannya – rasa traumanya – hingga membuatnya tak mampu mempercayai seseorang. _Apa yang kurang dari Chanyeol? Chanyeol mengubah kehidupan kelamnya menjadi berwarna, mengembalikan senyumannya yang telah lama hilang, memungut seorang pembunuh sepertinya untuk dijadikan _teman _dalam setiap sisi hidupnya, dan memberikannya sebuah 'keluarga' lewat _The Cyclone._

_Chanyeol sama sekali tak bersalah._ Satu kalimat ini terngiang di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aaah – Chanyeol – maafkan aku.." Entah berapa kali Baekhyun mengucapkan kata maaf, Chanyeol sama sekali tak menggubris dirinya. Chanyeol terus saja menusuk lubang Baekhyun hingga keduanya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan orgasme.

Chanyeol akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun – memeluknya posesif. Kepala Baekhyun ada di dada telanjang Chanyeol.

"Kau masih mengingat kejadian itu…?" Baekhyun masih ada dalam kesadaran saat Chanyeol bertanya. Baekhyun mengerti maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku.." Baekhyun berucap sembari mengeratkan pelukannya, untuk menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. "Aku tak bisa mencintaimu.."

Entah puluhan – atau ratusan kali Baekhyun mengucapkan hal yang sama. Namun kali ini berbeda. Chanyeol tak lagi berkata 'aku menunggumu Baek' atau 'aku mengerti..' . Chanyeol tak lagi mengucapkannya karena ia ingin membebaskan beban di kehidupan cintanya – menyembuhkan luka di hatinya sendiri. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tak cukup berani untuk mempercayainya – mencintainya – bahkan memiliki Chanyeol sepenuhnya – Baekhyun tak menginginkan itu.

_Lalu apa yang Baekhyun cari dariku selama ini?_

Chanyeol tak menemukan jawabannya.

"Katakan padaku.. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku selama ini Baekhyun..?"

Chanyeol akhirnya mengucapkan itu semua. Apa yang ia tak ketahui dan yang ia pertanyakan sejak lama. Empat tahun mengenal Baekhyun – Chanyeol tak menemukan jawaban yang pasti.

"Kau tahu apa jawabanku.."

Baekhyun selalu menjawab '_aku hanya butuh penismu' _atau '_aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang'. _Namun Chanyeol tahu siapa Baekhyun yang bersamanya selama ini. Setiap Baekhyun ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Baekhyun terlihat berbeda – kegelisahan ada dalam diri Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu semua kenangan yang ia lewati bersama Baekhyun bukan hanya sekedar seks dan kenikmatan – namun jauh lebih dalam dari itu. Semua petualangan dan tantangan selalu mereka selesaikan bersama. Kebahagiaan dan rasa sakit – mereka membaginya bersama.

_Apakah itu tak cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun jatuh hati padaku?_

"Kau selalu menjadi orang asing bagiku saat kau mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol kembali menindih Baekhyun lalu menatap matanya. "Tak bisakah kau melawan trauma itu bersamaku..?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan – lalu menghindari tatapan Chanyeol padanya.

"Orang sepertimu, pasti suatu saat akan meninggalkanku. Kau sama seperti Lee Seung Hoon, kalian sama-sama hanya menyukai tubuhku" Baekhyun berucap dengan dingin. "Jatuh hati pada seseorang hanya akan membuatku lemah. Aku benci menjadi lemah."

Hati Chanyeol serasa ingin berteriak saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol menahan diri.

"Pernahkah dalam empat tahun ini aku meninggalkanmu?" Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat. "Pernahkah aku menyakitimu?" Chanyeol menempelkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun. "Apa semua yang kulakukan tak cukup bagimu..?"

Baekhyun berdesir saat Chanyeol berucap – semuanya memang kebenaran. Baekhyun tak penah ditinggalkan sendirian – atau disakiti hingga hancur oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak pernah melakukannya. Bahkan saat marah seperti tadi, Chanyeol tetap berusaha mengatur emosinya.

"Hanya dirimu sendiri yang bisa mengubah kehidupanmu, Baek.. Seberepapun keras aku mencoba, jika kau tidak mau melangkah, semuanya percuma."

Baekhyun serasa ingin menangis mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar dan dirinya bodoh. Namun semua terasa rumit – ketakutannya terhadap cinta dan perasaannya untuk Chanyeol sangat bertolak belakang. Baekhyun seolah tak bisa melangkah. Chanyeol dan semua pengorbanannya membuktikan kesungguhan Chanyeol. Namun setiap kali ia memikirkan keseriusan Chanyeol, trauma itu kembali muncul begitu saja. Dan mata Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan tetesan air mata.

Paru-paru Chanyeol terasa terhimpit saat mata indah itu mengeluarkan air mata. Chanyeol selalu tak sanggup melihat Baekhyun terluka. Sejak pertemuan pertama, Chanyeol tanpa sadar selalu melindungi Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis Baek.. Kita tak perlu membahas ini lagi.." Chanyeol memilih untuk menghentikan semua percakapan – Chanyeol tak mau Baekhyun menangis lagi – mengusap air mata Baekhyun lalu bangun dan duduk di sampingnya. "Ayo mandi, aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu.. Kau bau sperma…" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tersenyum – senyuman palsu yang makin mengiris hati Baekhyun

Baekhyun merasa tubuh telanjangnya diangkat – masuk dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol melangkah ke kamar mandi di kamar itu.

'_Sekali lagi, kau berkorban untuk pecundang sepertiku..'_

.

.

.

**=====THE CYCLONE=====**

_**Waktu pertarungan – tersisa 13 jam.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di tempat ini semua terlihat kacau – barang-barang melayang ke tempat yang tak seharusnya. Sangat kacau dan berantakan. Namun dua orang yang ada di dalamnya lebih memilih menidurkan tubuh mereka di atas ranjang dengan memeluk satu sama lain. Yifan dan Tao – dua orang yang harusnya _bertarung _kini memilih untuk memberikan jeda dalam pertarungan mereka.

Tao merasa lelah, bahkan kakinya sulit digerakkan setelah lubangnya digenjot habis-habisan. Tao merasa tubuhnya lengket, namun Tao sama sekali tak ingin berdiri bahkan duduk karena _butt _nya yang terlanjur ngilu.

Sedangkan Yifan memberikan tangannya menjadi bantal bagi kepala Tao. Entah kenapa setelah _pertarungan _sengit mereka, Yifan merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah melukai Tao secara fisik. Lubang rektrum Tao yang sempit, hangat, dan terasa sangat nikmat itu membuat Yifan lupa diri. Beberapa ronde dan Tao mengalami beberapa lebam karena dibanting di atas kasur ataupun _dihisap _demi kebutuhan untuk menandai.

"Pirang mesum…"

"Heum.." Yifan menggumam sembari menempelkan hidungnya di kepala Tao.

"Kapan lubangku akan sembuh…?" Hei pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tao terlalu polos untuk memahami bahwa Yifan mulai meliriknya dengan tatapan mesum – lagi – hanya karena pertanyaan Tao soal lubang rektrum nya.

"Dua hari..? Maafkan aku, aku tak membawa obat untuk lubangmu. Mungkin aku punya, ada di kapalku.." Yifan memang memiliki obatnya – hanya saja ada di kapalnya yang masih ditahan oleh _The Cyclone._

"Kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamar ini sebelum pertarungan ini berakhir.." Tao menempelkan hidungnya di dada Yifan. Hatinya menghangat saat ini. Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao.

"Tao, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu…?" Yifan akhirnya mengganti topik pembicaraan. Tao mengangguk tanda persetujuan. "Sebenarnya bagaimana caranya Do Kyungsoo masuk ke kelompokmu..?" Yifan menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. Yifan sangat ingin tahu – karena baginya keadaan saat ini sangat tak masuk akal baginya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan Kyungsoo? Karena temanmu itu…? Kim Jongin?" Tao cepat menangkap maksud Yifan.

"Ya, tentu saja. Menurut cerita Kai, kakaknya itu lemah, pendiam, penakut…"

"Lalu kau bingung kenapa sekarang kakaknya temanmu itu jadi kuat, kejam, dan jadi bajak laut… begitukah?"

Yifan mengangguk. Tao memang benar. Saat Kai bercerita soal kakaknya, kakaknya terlihat sangat lemah. Tapi sekarang..? Kakaknya Kai terlihat jauh berbeda dari bayangannya selama ini.

"Sebenarnya Kyungsoo menjadi pemimpin bersama kami karena usahanya sendiri.." Tao menghela nafas. "Kau mau tahu kenapa _The Cyclone _punya lima pemimpin saat ini..?"

Yifan berpikir kembali. Seingatnya dulu beberapa tahun yang lalu – _The Cyclone_ memang tidak memiliki lima pemimpin.

"Semua orang tahu bahwa Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, dan aku adalah pendiri _The Cyclone. _Kami sangat terkenal karena kami dulu sangat suka menjarah lalu membunuh – kami dianggap kejam karena kelakuan kami yang kekanak-kanakan saat itu."

"…"

"Makin lama, kami sedikit berubah. Kami mulai memiliki strategi pertarungan, prinsip, dan tujuan besar untuk menjadi bajak laut terkuat. Kami terus bergerak dan menjarah, membuat kami berkembang dalam satu tahun. Dari satu kapal ukuran normal, kami dengan cepat menambah kapal ukuran besar serta anak buah kami karena kami makin kaya. Kami mulai bingung dan mulai kewalahan mengurus kelompok kami yang makin besar."

Yifan terperangah. _The Cyclone _memang bukan kelompok yang bisa diremehkan.

"Akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk mulai menambah pemimpin, agar kami bias membagi tugas. Beberapa lama, kami tetap tidak menemukan orang yang tepat dan sepadan dengan kami untuk memimpin _The Cyclone_."

"…"

"Lalu empat tahun lalu, Chanyeol-hyung akhirnya menemukan seseorang saat berulah di pesta pertemuan _Calico Circles._"

Yifan hanya diam – kepalanya mengingat bahwa _Calico Circles _adalah perkumpulan penjahat seluruh dunia. Mirip organisasi, namun disana tak terlalu banyak struktur. Makin kuat, kau akan makin ditakuti. Jika kau yang paling kuat, maka kau akan jadi pemimpin _Calico Circles_

"Chanyeol-hyung berulah, membunuh seorang pemimpin utama Bajak laut lain dan membuat keributan karena membela seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.."

"Membela..? Siapa?"

"Baekhyun-hyung, dialah yang dibela oleh Chanyeol-hyung.. Baekhyun-hyung dulunya adalah pembunuh bayaran."

Yifan berpikir.. Berpikir hingga nama Byun Baekhyun muncul lagi dalam otaknya..

"Maksudmu.. BYUN BAEKHYUN? Si pembunuh bayaran termahal itu..?" Yifan menekankan nama Byun Baekhyun. "Dia.. Pemimpin kelompokmu?"

"Iya… Kau baru sadar kalau mereka orang yang sama..?" Tao melirik Yifan. "Entah apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol-hyung di pesta itu – karena setelahnya tersebar berita bahwa Byun Baekhyun telah menjadi bagian dari _The Cyclone_.. Chanyeo hyung lalu menjadikan berita palsu itu menjadi kenyataan. Setelah itu, setahun setelah Baekhyun-hyung bergabung, kami menemukan seseorang pemuda lemah sedang berusaha membunuh Sehun."

"Pemuda itu adalah Kyungsoo..?"

"Dia memang Kyungsoo. Dia sama sekali tak mengetahui bahwa Sehun adalah bajak laut terkenal lalu berusaha merampok Sehun dengan belati kecil." Tao memejamkan matanya. "Tapi pada akhirnya Sehun memungut dia dan menjadikannya kuat seperti sekarang. Kyungsoo baru setahun menjadi pemimpin, dia dilatih dua tahun oleh Sehun"

Yifan akhirnya mengerti. Kyungsoo menjadi kuat karena dilatih oleh Sehun, pemimpin utama kelompok bajak laut ini. Tidak mengherankan saat ini Kyungsoo menjadi sangat kuat hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun.

"Jadi.. Park Chanyeol itu memilih Byun Baekhyun menjadi pemimpin karena kekuatannya?" Yifan bertanya – penasaran. "Lalu, Oh Sehun memilih Kyungsoo seteah melatihnya sendiri..?"

"Ya, kira-kira seperti itu.."

"Mereka benar-benar cerdas!" Yifan memuji kedua pemimpin The Cyclone. " Mereka memilih dengan cara yang hebat!"

Tentu saja Yifan menganggapnya hebat – berhasil merekrut pembunuh bayaran terbaik serta merekrut seseorang dan melatihnya beberapa tahun – itu adalah dua cara yang hebat untuk memilih pemimpin kelompok bajak laut!

"Lalu.. Kenapa kau juga tak memilih seseorang untuk ikut memimpin disini, Tao?" Yifan memandang Tao. "Bukankah kedua temanmu itu memilih dua orang pemimpin baru..?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin memilih.. namun aku belum menemukan siapapun yang tepat untuk masuk kelompok ini.."

"Kau tak bisa memilih…? Mungkin kau harus sering menggunakan otakmu! Aku lihat kedua temanmu itu cerdas dalam memilih! Namun kau terlihat bodoh!"

"Kau pirang mesum!" Tao memukuli badan Yifan saat Yifan dengan santainya mengatakan bahwa dirinya bodoh. "Berhenti mengataiku bodoh!"

"Apa aslinya kau memang bodoh menyebalkan seperti ini huh? Sejak awal kau terlihat seperti kucing galak!" Yifan memulai adu mulut lagi "Kau terus mencakar punggungku saat kita bercinta tadi! Sekarang kau memukuli aku!" Yifan sebenarnya hanya ingin menggoda Tao.

Tapi Tao sedikit merasa tersinggung – memang kenapa kalau dia mencakar Yifan..? Bukankah rasa sakit saat di cakar tak sebanding dengan lubangnya? Tao semakin ingin mengutuki pirang mesum di depannya ini!

"Aku memang galak! Rasakan! Ini Rasakan!"

"Arrggghh"

Tao menjambak rambut Yifan dengan beringas. Sedangkan Yifan berusaha melepas cengkraman Tao di rambutnya. Tao terus menarik rambut Yifan tanpa ampun. Sedangkan Yifan berpikir kulit kepalanya bisa lepas karena Tao.

"Sudah untung aku tak menembak penis sialanmu itu!"

"Berhenti! Akkh! Panda bodoh lepaskan rambutku!"

"Rasakan! Pirang mesum tak tahu diri! Kau keenakan dan aku harus menderita!"

"Maaf! Isshh! Sakit!"

Akhirnya karena rasa kasihan, Tao melepas rambut Yifan. "Hahahaha.. Dasar lemah! Aku cuma menjambak rambutmu!" Tapi Tao terus tertawa karena mengingat ekspresi bodoh Yifan saat rambutnya ditarik oleh Tao. "Wajahmu itu! Kau terlihat bodoh!"

"Kau! Jangan tertawa!" Yifan mulai terlihat bodoh di depan Tao. "Wajahku tampan!"

Tao makin tertawa karena ucapan – dan Yifan memasah wajah bodoh karena tanpa sadar terpesona dengan senyum Tao.

Beberapa lama mereka terus saja beradu mulut dan juga melakukan hal-hal kekanak-kanakan. Yifan merasa ini pertama kalinya dia bisa merasa senang karena menggoda seseorang. Sedangkan Tao, ini pertama kalinya dia berteriak dan bertengkar dengan orang mesum yang tampan seperti Yifan.

**=====THE CYCLONE=====**

Luhan mengerang setelah bangun dari tidurnya. Badannya terasa remuk dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Disampingnya masih ada Sehun yang masih tertidur – pria sialan yang menyodok lubangnya berjam-jam.

Luhan memang masih tak bisa bangun, namun tubuhnya yang cukup terlatih membuatnya lebih mampu menahan rasa sakit dan rasa perih di tubuhnya. Akhirnya Luhan bisa duduk dengan sedikit usaha – dan membiarkan tubuhnya terbiasa dengan rasa sakit.

"Kau sudah bangun" Sehun mengucek matanya. "Kau bisa duduk..?" Sehun tanpa sadar mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

"Tentu saja." Luhan menjawab. "Aku tak selemah apa yang kau pikirkan.." Luhan bukan wanita yang akan mengeluh karena rasa sakit – Luhan masih laki-laki dan dia takkan menangisi keadaan yang tak menguntungkan tubuhnya saat ini.

Sehun mengerenyitkan dahinya. Luhan kembali ke sifatnya yang menyebalkan setelah sebelumnya menurut di dalam kungkungan tubuh Sehun.

Sedangkan Luhan berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk kabur dari kamar laknat ini – dan berlari menuju kamar Yifan. Luhan harus bisa diandalkan – karena dia adalah pemimpin di kelompoknya. Luhan bahkan sudah merelakan lubangnya yang diperawani oleh Sehun – semata-mata itu adalah resiko yang harus ia tanggung sebagai pemimpin.

Luhan masih berpikir untuk kabur – dan tanpa sadar menutup mulutnya sekian lama. Otaknya terus bekerja untuk memikirkan rencana kabur dari tempat ini..

"Kenapa kau diam, Luhan..? Ada sesuatu.." Sehun bertanya – aneh rasanya melihat Luhan yang diam.

Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan berani dan dengan senyuman yang dibuat senormal mungkin.

"Tidak Sehun.. Aku hanya lapar.. Bisakah kau mencarikan aku makanan…?"

.

.

.

.

**=====THE CYCLONE=====**

_**Waktu pertarungan – tersisa 12 jam.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::: TO BE CONTINUED :::**

_Inilah cuap-cuap shell untuk meluruskan sesuatu.._

_Hunhan muncul sedikit..? Karena sebenernya konflik hunhan akan dimulai di chapter depan.. =3 _

_Kalo kaisoo ga muncul..? Mereka bakalan muncul di chapter depan kok ;) ngelanjutin kejadian yang chapter 5 kemarin_

_Jangan takut Chanbaek menghilang, konflik mereka bakalan makin greget di sini =3_

_Kalo kristao.. mereka bakalan ngeributin pistol lagi di chap depan ~^^~_

_Okay, itu hanya meluruskan hal yang perlu diluruskan._

_**INGAT AJA KALAU MEREKA SEMUA GA ADA YANG SLIGHT PAIR, SEMUANYA MAIN PAIRING . **_

_Oh iya, aku ga sanggup masukkin Chenmin sama Sulay,. Kalian ga liat wajah polosnya Lay…? . Atau mukanya Xuimin yang kelewat kayak bocah itu . Duh kaga tega buat masukkin di FF.. T_T Mianhae yaaah ._

**Thanks To:**

_**deersound || Mamiko Momoda || Sa|| SooBabyBee || sakurasora47 || ReTao || Soororo || SooJung-ie || JungSooHee || geum hee || beobblecruz || leedongsun3 || Oh je rim || niaexolu || erikawidya568 || ohxoho || Albino's Deer || HunHanCherry1220 || Rich L. Khalifa || Chonurullau40 aka Miss Zhang || yuikitamura91 || A Y P || HafifahEXO11 || juniaangel58 || 48BemyLight || xandKaiXoo24 || ohmydeer || ia || bbok eum dalk || Re-Panda68 || yuikitamura91 || A Y P || halian || juniaangel58 || 48BemyLight || xandKaiXoo24 || ohmydeer || ia || bbok eum dalk || byeshie ||Guest || Maple Fujoshi2309 || karina || egatoti || farfaridah16 || fairy || odultLu || viiyoung || PxnkAutumnxx || Aindyxie || Guest || lolamoet || annisakkamjong || Ammi Gummy || AlienBaby88 || manlylittledeer || Eun810 || syazajihan || elysetivch || winter park chanchan || rili kim || BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim || Jung Eunhee || Yeun || oh zhiyu Lu || YuRhachan || dokydo91 || Panda Qingdao ||lueksoluosby**_


	7. Chapter 7

**THE CYCLONE**

**CHAPTER 7**

**By SEASHELLIEN**

**RATED M for mature language, sex activity, etc**

**====CAST====**

**Luhan**

**Sehun**

**Kai**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Wu Yifan**

**Huang Zitao**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

_**-Standart Disclaimer Apllied**__**-**_

_**-THIS STORY IS BELONG TO seashellien!-**_

_._

.

.

**=====THE CYCLONE Chapter 7 – START! =====**

Sehun sekarang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan bahkan semakin mudah tertawa. Setelah memerintah beberapa pelayan untuk membawa makanan baginya dan Luhan di dalam kamar, Sehun tak bisa menahan rasa geli di perutnya. Luhan bisa dikatakan rakus, namun wajahnya benar-benar menarik hati Sehun. Baju Luhan yang terlihat kebesaran sangat mampu membuat Luhan menjadi makin menggemaskan!

Posisi Luhan saat ini duduk di pinggir kasur dengan meja penuh makanan di depannya.

"**Bwisakoh akwu mintwa nwasi lwagwi…?" **

_Bisakah aku minta nasi lagi…?_

Luhan baru saja berbicara dengan mulut penuh daging asap dan nasi, pipinya mengembung imut dengan mata yang terbelalak lucu – membawa Sehun yang telah menyelesaikan acara makannya makin ingin terus menatap Luhan yang terlalu _adorable _baginya. Sehun memang sudah menghabiskan makanannya sedari tadi, namun Luhan terus meminta tambahan makanan ke dalam piringnya – membuat acara makan ini menjadi lebih panjang.

Ternyata Luhan, _uke yang sok manly _bisa menjadi menggemaskan hanya karena makanan!

"Telan dulu makananmu, baru bicara…." Sehun memperingatkan Luhan, semata-mata hanya mengingatkan Luhan agar tidak tersedak saat makan. "Ambilkan dia nasi dan beberapa potong daging itu…" Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya dengan perintah kepada para pelayannya, meminta mereka mengambil beberapa daging asap dan nasi yang tersedia di meja.

"**Kwau twau kwalau akwu twak mwakwan swehariiiiwaaan!" **

_Kau tau kalau aku tak makan sehariaaaaan!_

Tawa Sehun makin tak terbendung. Beberapa butir nasi meluncur dengan manis dari mulut Luhan – terjun bebas dan jatuh di lantai serta meja yang digunakannya untuk makan.

Sedangkan para pelayan yang ada di depan mereka bingung dengan beberapa hal aneh yang ada di depan mereka…

_Sejak kapan pemimpin kami bisa tertawa selepas itu..?_

_Atau.._

_Sejak kapan pemimpin kami bisa menuruti perintah orang lain selain Park Chanyeol?_

_Bukankah Luhan adalah tawanan disini..?_

Tapi pemikiran para pelayan itu buyar saat Oh Sehun – pemimpin mereka – dengan mudahnya memeluk Luhan dari belakang – Sangat posesif namun manja di saat yang bersamaan. Para pelayan itu menelan ludah gugup karena adegan yang mulai tak senonoh di depan mereka.

"Masih ada yang ingin kau makan..?" Sehun berbisik dengan bibir yang hampir menempel di leher Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan sangat gugup saat ini. Luhan merutuki jantung _sialan _miliknya yang tak bisa berhenti berdetak saat berdekatan dengan Sehun. Luhan merasa darahnya mengalir lebih cepat – otaknya berhenti berpikir – dan tubuhnya menggeliat karena rasa panas yang entah datang dari mana!

"Luhan?"

"Eeeh?" Luhan menoleh ke belakang sebagai bagian dari gerak refleksnya. "Aku hanya ingin minum air dan makan beberapa buah-buahan itu.."

Luhan memang lapar. Dan dia cukup bersyukur saat Sehun sangat berbaik hati memberinya makanan yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Luhan tidak terlalu suka makanan murahan – dan Sehun memiliki koki yang handal di kapal ini. Seluruh masakannya sangat enak dan sangat terlihat bahwa kapal ini memiliki sangat banyak persediaan makanan!

Luhan jadi ingat bagaimana suara protes Yifan yang selalu mengamuk saat mengetahui bahwa persediaan makanan di kapal mereka habis sebelum waktunya karena Luhan makan terlalu banyak.

Dan karena mengingat hal ini – Luhan kembali mengingat tujuan yang sesungguhnya dari ini semua..

"Hanya itu?" Sehun memastikan, dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalian semua bereskan semua ini kecuali air dan buah-buahan itu." Sehun memeluk Luhan lebih erat. "Dan jangan kembali jika tak ada perintah dariku."

"Lepaskan pelukanmu itu! Perutku sesak!" Luhan menyikut ringan perut Sehun yang memeluknya dari belakang, membawa Sehun untuk melepas pelukannya. Luhan kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan para pelayan sudah hilang dari balik pintu.

Tapi Luhan memang merasakan sesak – rasa sesak menyenangkan yang menjalar di dadanya, seperti rasa menggelitik yang menyenangkan saat Sehun berada dekat dengannya!

Sedangkan Sehun memang sengaja mengusir segera para pelayannya agar dirinya bisa menempeli Luhan tanpa dilihat orang lain. Sehun merasa aneh. Ini pertama kainya ia merasakan kenyamanan saat bersama orang lain – karena sebelumnya Sehun memang sangat suka menyendiri, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sehun memilih berdiri dari kasur – berjalan agar dirinya bisa berada di depan Luhan. Sehun kembali keposisinya saat makan – duduk di kursi tepat di depan Luhan. Mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh satu meja. Sehun menumpukan dagu pada kedua tangannya, sikunya menempel di atas meja. Dengan mudahnya Sehun menatap mata Luhan – dan melihat wajah cantik itu lebih dekat. Sedangkan Luhan masih ingin mengunyah makanan yang kembali masuk ke mulutnya.

"**Apwa ywaang kwau lwihaat?"**

_Apa yang kau lihat?_

Luhan ternyata tak belajar dari kebodohannya. Pipinya tetap menggembung saat mulai berbicara di depan Sehun. Matanya membelalak imut dengan suara yang lucu karena mulut yang penuh makanan. Sehun berusaha menahan tawa, namun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Kau masih berpikir dirimu _seme _setelah penampilanmu yang seperti ini?" Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap sudut bibir Luhan yang ternoda oleh makanan. Sehun juga melihat luka dibibir Luhan – hasil perbuatannya. _Astaga, itu seksi sekali!_

"_**Hwuuh?"**_ Mulut Luhan masih terisi makanan. Dan Luhan tidak suka berpikir saat makan lalu memilih jawaban singkat.

"Kau makan seperti bocah! Kau menggemaskan!" Sehun jujur dengan opininya. "Itu bukan wajah seorang pedagang sombong yang kutemui sebelumnya"

"Ish! Kau menyindirku!" Luhan sudah menelan makanannya. "Dan jangan tersenyum bodoh seperti itu! Kau bajak laut! Bajak Laut itu harusnya punya wajah mengerikan, bukannya tampan!"

"Bajak laut tidak boleh tampan ya?" Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya – membuat ekspresi yang mempermainkan Luhan. "Jadi kau lebih memilih seorang bajak laut berusia setengah abad menggagahimu begitu?"

"MENJIJIKKAAAN!" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali sembari berteriak dengan nada yang menurut Sehun sangat _girly. _Sedangkan Sehun kembali tertawa karena gerakan Luhan yang menurutnya makin _adorable._

Menurut Sehun. Luhan itu unik – dengan wajah cantik dan perawakan yang lebih mungil membuatnya sangat mempesona. Ditambah kekonyolan yang muncul secara natural saat makan – Luhan itu memilliki sisi _cute. _Namun kenyataan bahwa Luhan itu pedagang dan memimpin satu kapal dagang membuat Sehun sedikit banyak mengerti mengapa Luhan memiliki sisi yang menurutnya _gentle. _Luhan memimpin – sama seperti dirinya – sama-sama menyembunyikan sifat asli mereka dengan topeng seorang pemimpin.

_Tanpa sadar, Sehun mulai mengagumi sekalingus tertarik lebih ke dalam pesona seorang Luhan._

_Dan tanpa sadar.. Sehun menjadi lengah._

_Ia lupa bahwa tujuan awal Luhan adalah..._

_._

_._

_**Menang dalam pertaruhan ini**_

.

.

.

.

**=====THE CYCLONE=====**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Banyak kegilaan yang terjadi. Banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiran Kyungsoo selama tiga tahun. Sekian banyak hal itu berhubungan dengan seorang Kim Jongin. Setiap kali mengingatnya, Kyungsoo akan merasakan sesak yag berujung dengan memanasnya kelopak mata – mengalirkan air mata yang selalu lolos dalam ingatannya bersama Kim Jongin.

Tapi saat ini – Kyungsoo merasakan rasa bahagia yang bercampur dengan rasa sedih – bercampur hingga Kyungsoo tak lagi bisa membedakan dimana hatinya sekarang berada. Kembali dicuri oleh Kim Jongin?

_Bukankah hati Kyungsoo telah tercuri sejak tiga tahun lalu..? untuk Jongin..?_

BRAAAAK!

"AAAARRGGH! JONGIN!"

Seketika lamunan Kyungsoo buyar karena rasa sakit. Kyungsoo berteriak keras – suaranya mungkin bisa terdengar hingga luar ruangan. Tubuhnya menabrak _buffet _kayu yang ada di belakang tubuhnya. Jongin mendorong tubuhnya sangat keras!

Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo sedari tadi telah merasakan mati rasa – tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan air mata sudah mongering di pipinya. Tubuhnya terasa ringan – matanya setengah terpejam sembari berusaha membedakan mana kenikmatan dan mana kesakitan. _Keduanya terasa sama._

Sedangkan Jongin belum berhenti menjilat dua luka hasil sayatan yang ia taruh di dada Kyungsoo secara acak. Jongin menyeringai – _lukisannya_ terlihat sangat indah di tubuh Kyungsoo. Ditambah warna keunguan yang banyak tercetak di tubuh Kyungsoo membuat _lukisannya _makin indah. Kyungsoo memang indah – dan Kyungsoo sejak dahulu adalah _kanvas penuh darah _yang disukai Kim Jongin.

DUUUAGHH!

"ARRRGGHH SAKIT!"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyungsoo dibalikkan begitu saja – menungging menghadap _buffet _sekaligus dinding kayu kamar ini. Kepalanya ngilu setelah terantuk dinding kayu. Dingin makin terasa – angin bertiup masuk ke dalam kamar - membuat aroma lautan dengan campuran bau anyir darah tercium saat angin berhembus dari jendela berbentuk lingkaran yang ada di kamar ini.

Kyungsoo tidak berani berbalik badan. Jongin diam – itu berarti tidak ada _perintah. _Selama tak ada _perintah, _maka takkan ada gerakan-gerakan yang bisa membuat Jongin murka. _Karena melanggar berarti hukuman._

Jongin melangkah menjauhi Kyungsoo untuk mengambil sesuatu. Seringai kepuasan terparti saat Jongin mendapatkan apa yang ia cari lalu mengambilnya begitu itu cukup panjang – tajam – dan terlihat berkilau indah. Benda ini _cocok untuk dimainkan di tubuh Kyungsoo._

"Ini akan terasa lebih menyenangkan." Jongin kembali mendekat. "Bukankah pedang yang menjadi cambuk akan menarik..?"

"J-jangan! Jongin! Kumohon!" Kyungsoo langsung berbalik sepersekian detik setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin. Pedang yang menjadi cambuk adalah hal terburuk. Panas, perih, dan tersayat panjang, berkali-kali akan dilakukan. Mata Kyungsoo kembali berair – ketakutan kembali muncul dalam dirinya.

_Tapi tidak boleh – Jongin tak boleh pergi lagi.. Alasan kuat untuk Kyungsoo tetap menerima semua __**permainan berbahaya **__Jongin agar Jongin bisa __**kembali.**_

"Kau melawanku?" Suara Jongin terdengar penuh intimidasi. Mengerikan namun juga berat – terkesan menekan keberanian Kyungsoo hingga menghilang. Kyungsoo bergetar – bibirnya bungkam begitu saja.

"Tidak menjawab huh?" Jongin menjilat pedang dengan sensual – membayangkan darah Kyungsoo ada di sana. "Baiklah.. Berpindahlah ke depan pintu, dan membungkuklah." Jongin mengarahkan matanya kea rah pintu yang terkunci. "Perlihatkan padaku lubang binalmu itu.."

_Di sisi lain suara derap langkah terdengar di lorong-loro__ng__ geladak – temponya tidak terlalu lambat – namun bukan suara langkah yang berlari. Ketukan antara sepatu dan lantai kayu terus terdengar namun Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya sama sekali._

Tidak ada pilihan lain – Kyungsoo melangkah perlahan kearah pintu – menungging dengan telapak tangan yang menempel di pintu. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dipastikan aka nada luka sayatan di bokongnya.

_**Satu Langkah. Dua Langkah. Langkah demi langkah yang berasal dari lorong geladak terdengar oleh telinga Jongin. Seringainya melebar – Jongin mengubah rencananya.**_

"Siap menerima hukumanmu..?" Jongin melangkah, mengeluarkan penis tegaknya tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo yang memunggungi tubuhnya, memasukkannya sekali hentak. Dan pedang mulai menyayat paha mulusnya.

"JONGIN! SAKIIIIT!"

Seketika itu juga derap langkah yang terdengar sayup kini makin jelas dan makin terdengar tergesa – cepat dan terdengar suara umpatan. Jongin tahu jumlah orang yang tergesa dari suara itu – _ada dua orang._

BRAAAK! BRAAAK!

Pintu digedor dengan kasar – berusaha di buka paksa dari luar.

"KAU KEPARAT! LEPASKAN KYUNGSOO! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Salah satu dari dua orang itu mengumpat sembari menggedor pintu, ingin menghancurkan pintu itu – berharap kawannya yang disiksa bisa segera keluar dari sana.

"ARRRRGHH!" Kyungsoo makin mengerang, rasa sakit yang dominan mengalahkan rasa nikmat di anusnya.

"KYUNGSOO!" BRAK BRAAAK! "PEDAGANG SIAL BUKA PINTUNYA!" Yang seorang lagi memanggil nama Kyungsoo, meneriakkannya agar Kyungsoo juga menyadari apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sekarang. Mereka takkan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi berpikir atau bertindak lebih jauh. Mendengar suara teriakan demi teriakan cukup untuk menjelaskan siapa yang ada di balik pintu dan berusaha mendobrak pintu. Kyungsoo tak mau melibatkan siapapun. Meskipun dirinya mati sekalipun, setidaknya ada Jongin di sisi nya. Dan Jongin yang sekarang pasti takkan sulit untuk membunuh dua orang yang ada di balik pintu. Tapi dua orang yang dibelakang pintu itu juga mampu membunuh Jongin. Dua lawan satu. Itu tidak boleh terjadi – tidak ada yang boleh dilukai Jongin – dan tidak ada seorangpun juga yang bisa melukai Jongin.

"CHANYEOL! AKKH! BAEKHYUN! PERGI SEKARANG JUGA!" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan sisa tenaganya. "INI HANYA SAKIT AAAH SEDIKIT!"

_._

_._

_._

_**Flashback – beberapa menit yang lalu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandi bersama mereka – saat ini keduanya sudah bersiap dengan pakaian lengkap layaknya Bajak Laut yang seharusnya. Sepatu kulit dengan aksen ukir, baju berbahan sutera dipadukan dengan celana dengan warna coklat serta beberapa senjata sudah melekat di tubuh keduanya._

"_Haruskah kita memantau Sehun dan Tao..?" Chanyeol menunduk, berusaha menatap Baekhyun yang masih mengancingkan kancing baju Chanyeol. _

"_Haruskah…? Tapi kita memang belum mendapat info apapun soal mereka." Baekhyun melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk merapikan baju Chanyeol._

"_Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik sedang terjadi.." Chanyeol menghela nafas "Aku mengkhawatirkan mereka semua"_

_Baekhyun mengerti maksud Chanyeol. Dibalik sikap kekanak-kanakan Chanyeol, Chanyeol memang sangat peduli – bahkan diam-diam selalu mengkhawatirkan kawan-kawannya. Tidak heran pula jika Chanyeol terkadang mengamuk karena tingkah bodoh atau tingkah berbahaya kawan-kawannya._

"_Haruskah kita berkeliling untuk – "_

_**AAAARRGGH! SAKIT!**_

_Perkataan Baekhyun terputus saat samar-samar suara teriakan terdengar dari arah selatan kapalnya._

"_Kau mendengarnya?" Baekhyun berucap sembari menajamkan telinganya. "Seseorang berteriak, 40 derajat dari arah selatan."_

"_Empat puluh derajat arah selatan.. Bukan dari kamar Sehun atau Tao." Chanyeol memastikan arah datangnya teriakan. "Lalu… siapa yang berteriak? Tahanan?"_

"_Tidak mungkin" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tahanan berada geladak terbawah, 25 derajat arah timur." Dengan ucapan itu maka selesailah acara mari-merapikan-baju-Chanyeol._

"_Empat puluh derajat arah selatan.." Chanyeol berpikir keras. Dirinya tidak sepandai Baekhyun dalam menentukan arah sudut. Baekhyun lebih ahli karena awalnya Baekhyun adalah pembunuh bayaran. Baekhyun tentu saja biasa menggunakan arah sudut untuk menentukan target. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang berkutat di lautan menyerahkan penghitungan arah sudut pada Tao. Chanyeol bisa menghitungnya, namun lebih lambat dari Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun juga berpikir di saat yang sama. Baekhyun tahu ada yang terlupakan. Ada sesuatu yang hilang beberapa saat dari pikirannya maupun Chanyeol. Tapi meskipun begitu, seharusnya Baekhyun bisa lebih mengenali suara itu. Baekhyun tahu, seharusnya ia tahu._

_Baekhyun seketika terbelalak. Baekhyun merutuki otaknya yang selalu lamban sehabis bercinta, membuatnya juga lamban untuk mengetahui siapa yang berteriak. Sepersekian detik kemudian Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya keluar kamar. Baekhyun sekarang telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan siapa yang berteriak. Chanyeol yang ditarik pun terlihat kaget._

"_Baek! Kau kenapa? Ada apa? Baekhyun Jawab aku!" Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun yang telah menarikya hingga berada di lorong geladak. Chanyeol membutuhkan penjelasan. Harus ada penjelasan._

_Seketika itu juga Baekhyun berucap lirih "Itu Kyungsoo, teriakan Kyungsoo.." Baekhyun langsung menatap mata Chanyeol seketika. "Empat puluh derajat arah selatan adalah kamar Kyungsoo!"_

" _Chanyeol! __Kyungsoo sekarang bersama dengan adiknya yang psikopat itu!"_

_**ARRRGGHH JONGIN!**_

_Dengan suara sayup teriakan Kyungsoo, kini Chanyeol menyadari situasi dan segera menarik Baekhyun menuju 40 derajat arah selatan, tempat Kyungsoo berada – menyusuri lorong demi lorong untuk mencapai kamar Kyungsoo segera._

_**FLASHBACK – END**_

"CHANYEOL! AKKH! BAEKHYUN! PERGI SEKARANG JUGA!" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan sisa tenaganya. "INI HANYA SAKIT AAAH SEDIKIT!"

Tapi tetap saja, gedoran pintu yang berusaha didobrak tidak berhenti – umpatan terus mengalir dari mulut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sama-sama ingin menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlanjur mengetahui kelakuan bejat adik Kyungsoo – dari beberapa kai cerita Tao sebelumnya. Sekarang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentu tahu apa yang dialami Kyungsoo. _Sebuah pemerkosaan dengan bumbu sadisme.._

Sedangkan Jongin tersenyum puas – dengan pinggul yang tak berhenti bergerak untuk menghentak prostat kakaknya dengan kuat. Tapi setelah gedoran tida kunjung berhenti, maka Jongin punya rencana lain..

"KALIAN BAJAK LAUT DENGARKAN AKU!" Jongin berteriak tanpa menghentikan hujamannya, namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap saja terus berusaha menghancurkan pintu di depan mereka. "AKU AKAN MENUNJUKKAN SEBERAPA JALANGNYA KAWANMU INI!"

"AAAAH!" Tiba-tiba tempo hentakan penis Jongin di prostat Kyungsoo berubah. "Aaahh! Angghh! Euugh!" Menjadi tusukan-tusukan menyenangkan dan menyerang prostat Kyungsoo dengan teratur. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasakan nikmat yang lebih mendominasi dibandingkan rasa sakit.

Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. "Katakan pada mereka bahwa kau baik-baik saja.."

"Baekhyun! Aaah! Chanyeol! Aniii-hh! Jongin-hh biarkan aku-hh bicara aah!" Tapi Jongin tidak menghentikan tusukan-tusukan nikmat di prostatnya.

Sedangkan di luar, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terperangah. Sebentar Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan, lalu beberapa saat kemudian mendesah layaknya jalang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pikiran Chanyeol benar-benar kacau balau hari ini. Pertama karena Baekhyun dan semua penolakannya, lalu soal pertaruhan sialan Sehun dengan Luhan si pedagang cantik, perebutan pistol panda dan naga, dan kini ditambah dengan masalah baru.

"Baekhyun berhenti! Kita harus memikirkan cara merusak pintu ini dahulu!"

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun berteriak marah. "TINGGAL MENGHANCURKAN PINTU INI! TIDAK PERLU BERPIKIR DASAR BODOH!"

Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menghancurkan pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"KAU YANG BODOH! INI PINTU KAMAR PEMIMPIN YANG DI DESAIN UNTUK TAK BISA DIDOBRAK HANYA DENGAN TINJUMU!"

Baekhyun terdiam seketika. Chanyeol benar.. Pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuat dari kayu khusus yang didatangkan langsung dari India – dengan kekuatan yang melebihi pintu pada umumnya, tingkat kekerasan yang tinggi dari bahan kayunya, dan ditambah lagi dengan kunci dua lapis. Sangat sulit menembutnya jika menggunakan tangan kosong.

_Sebenarnya bukan hanya pintu kamar Kyungsoo, namun semua kamar milik pemimpin The Cyclone di desain khusus dengan pengamanan luar biasa, termasuk juga dinding kayu yang dibuat unik dan berlapis agar tak ada penyusup._

Apa yang seharusnya dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang? Menggedor dan mendobrak pintu akan sangat sulit.

"Panggil Sehun…" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berucap diluar kendalinya.

"BAEKHYUN CEPAT LARI DAN PANGGIL SEHUN SEKARANG! HANYA SEHUN YANG PUNYA KEKUATAN UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN PINTU INI!"

.

.

.

Luhan masih tesenyum manis saat mulai memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya. Mata rusanya mengerjab lucu dan bibirnya mengerucut untuk meniup poni rambutnya. Luhan sekarang belum beranjak dari kamar Sehun. Dirinya masih berada di kamar, merapikan diri tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang tak ingin lepas dari pelukannya. Sangat kekanakan, sangat posesif, namun sangat romantis.

Luhan menyadari pemikirannya dan menarik kata _romantis _yang baru saja muncul di pikirannya. Bajak laut yang kejam dan mirip bocah ini tidak pantas dibilang romantis!

"Luhan, kau mendengarnya…?" Sehun tiba-tiba menarik bibirnya dari leher Luhan karena mendengar sesuatu.

"Apa?" Jawaban singkat dari Luhan. "Aku tidak mendengarnya" Luhan menjawab acuh.

Tapi Sehun mendengarnya – suara langkah kaki terburu yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Senyum Sehun merekah – ini pasti Tao yang datang dan memenangkan pertarungan!

Luhan juga mendengarnya – pada akhirnya – suara langkah yang semakin cepat dan keras dari lorong-lorong geladak. Seketika itu juga Luhan berpikiran sama – bahwa bajak laut bermata panda mendekat ke kamar mereka dan akan memenangkan pertaruhan. Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Dalam kepanikannya Luhan langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun dan berlari keluar kearah pintu. Luhan berpikir bahwa dirinya harus menahan Tao agar tidak masuk kamar dan memenangkan pertarungan!

"Sial!" Sehun yang kecolongan langsung mengumpat dan berlari mengejar Luhan. Luhan baru sampai di depan pintu, belum menarik gagang pintu dan melarikan diri. Hingga dalam sekian detik, Luhan berhasil membuka pintu untuk melancarkan aksi kaburnya. Namun…

GREP!

"LEPAS! Kau Bajak Laut bodoh!" Luhan mengumpat. Hanya dua langkah dari pintu keluar, tangan Luhan dicekal oleh Sehun yang ternyata jauh lebih cepat gerakannya dari perhitungan Luhan. Luhan yang menghadap ke timur langsung menoleh dengan paksa karena tarikan di tangannya – menghadap Sehun yang berada di arah barat tubuh Luhan. Dan Luhan kembali terkaget saat melihat seseorang yang ada di belakang Sehun bukanlah Tao, tapi…

"Baekhyun-hyung.. ada apa?"

Ternyata yang datang bukanlah Tao! Luhan tahu bahwa seseorang itu Baekhyun – si bajak laut jalang yang sempat menginginkan penisnya! Dan setidanya kini Luhan bersyukur karena Yifan masih menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, yaitu mencegah si bajak laut panda agar tidak kabur dan memenangkan pertarungan ini.

"Kita harus cepat Sehun-ah!" Baekhyun terengah dalam ucapannya. "Kyungsoo dalam bahaya karena anak buah pedagang itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk Luhan.

"Dia psikopat! Dia gila!" Baekhyun meneruskan ucapannya. "Aku mendengar ada suara pedang yang mengenai tubuh Kyungsoo dan aku tak bisa mendobrak pintu khusus itu!"

"Katakan padaku apa yang dilakukan Kai pada kakaknya!" Luhan langsung menyela. Kai tidak pernah kehilangan kendali saat bersama Luhan. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena ada Yifan yang selalu mampu mengimbangi Kai dan menghentikan emosinya.

Sedangkan Sehun terdiam dan masih mencerna ucapan Baekhyun.

"Tinggalkan permainan bodohmu dengan pedagang itu!" Baekhyun tidak memjawab Luhan. "Kita harus cepat menolong Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo mati!" Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. "Hiks.. Cuma kau yang punya kekuatan untuk merusak pintu itu, Sehun-ah.." Akhirnya baekhyun menangis karena Kyungsoo. "A-ku dan Chanyeol sudah berusaha.. Hiks.."

Sehun masih dalam keterkejutannya. Sehun tahu seberapa kuat pertahanan yang ia buat di dalam kapalnya. Setiap ruang di desain untuk keamanan penghuni kapal ini. Begitupun pula kamar tiap pemimpin. Ada banyak pertahanan, bahkan di kamar Sehun ada senjata yang bisa diaktifkan untuk menjadi pertahanan diri. Sehun pun tahu maksud Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk menghancurkan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Sehun tahu - Chanyeol takkan sanggup menghancurkan pintu itu sendirian - dan Baekhyun punya ketangkasan, namun bantuannya takkan cukup berarti.

Sehun berpikir, tanpa sadar tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tangan Luhan melemah dan itu menjadi celah Luhan untuk melepaskan diri. Luhan langsung berlari berlawanan arah dengan tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Seketika itu juga Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan dan tanpa pikir panjang Sehun juga berlari.

**Apakah Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan, atau sebaliknya..? Berlari menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dan kehilangan Luhan…? Atau berlari untuk menggenggam Luhan..?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Seashellien balik lagi :v**_

_**Maafkan aku teman-teman, baru bisa update sekarang. Shell baru saja trip untuk pulang kampong ke negeri tirai bamboo/ bersama baba dan keluarga.. . ditambah lagi sama tugas kuliah yang bikin kepala berdenyut TT_TT**_

_**Ada pengumuman, shell mau buat ff baru Judulnya Triple L, Hunhan **__**kaisoo **__**chanbaek… Ceritanya udah aku plot sampai tamat – bakalan panjang juga (8 Chap maybe..?) Kalau shell buat itu ff kalian mau baca gak? . Ada yg request tambahan couple? Atau mau dibikin Rated M atau T?**_

_**Baiklah.. Back to The Cyclone menurut kalian apa yang aka terjadi dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan? Sehun lari kea rah mana ya..? Ngejar Luhan atau nolongin Kyungsoo?**_

_**Dan Kristao ga muncul karena memang kebutuhan cerita - mereka disimpan untuk gong/ di chapter ke delapan ! . Dan ga ada apa-apa kok sungguh.. Mereka memang aku siapin buat jadi penengah/ dan berperan banyak di chapter depan**_

_**Dan satu Lagi.. Shell mau ngucapin makasih buat kaian semua *deep bow* Thankyou karena jujur aku seneng sama review kalian yang nyemangatin aku untuk lanjutin ff ini sesuai plot sampai tamat . Thankyou banget ya semuanyaaaa :***_

_**Okay segitu aja deh ya daripada kepanjangan.. dan thanks to:**_

egggyeolk || Azakayana Yume || ShinJiWoo920202|| jeje jung || exoinmylove || PrincessZitao || tataooo ||Dy Huang || owenlusiano || || narahunhan1027 || fanfantaotao || Jonginlaaf || PxnkAutumnxx || Ammi Gummy || Kkaepohyeht11 || viiyoung || zytsx || SkyBlueAndWhite || Oh Je Rim || Odult Maniac || ceekuchiki || adindaPCy || niaexolu || A Y P || karina || Eun810 || kurokuroninja || Maple Fujoshi2309 || Mamiko Momoda || winter park chanchan || bbok eum dalk || Hyemi Han || beobblecruz || URuRuBaek || geum hee || TyaWuryWK || Guest || Rich L. Khalifa || Sa || syazajihan || joohyunkies || gallaxybunbun || egatoti || Panda Qingdao || yuikitamura91 || juniaangel58 || nonameshippeer ||'Albino's Deer || Chie Atsuko || leedongsun3 || ayaya || rili kim|| Luhanniee || ohshiian || ReTao || ohmydeer || anya || AlienBaby88 || annisakkamjong || HeeKyuMin91 || RePanda68 || Jung Eunhee || Fairy || egggyeolk || bublle106 || jung ral ra || 1228149400 || rzkrhmwt86 || Hyemi Han


	8. PENGUMUMAN

HELLO (?)

Author shell balik lagi, hanya dengan pengumuman yg mungkin penting..  
Apakah dari antara kalian ada yg masih menunggu cerita ini?

Memang, setahun belakangan banyak hal yang tidak terduga dalam real life, dan akhirnya memutuskan vakum menulis ff.

Sekarang sudah mulai selo(?) Karena aku bakalan segera lulus kuliah: ))

Apakah masih ada yg mau kalau cerita The Cyclone dilanjut...?  
Juga, The Beautiful Beast, apa masih ada yg berminat?

JIKA iya, tolong TULIS ALASAN KALIAN DI REVIEW, karena aku cuma butuh penyemangat =]

Dan mungkin kalian bisa baca2 ulang, sapa tau lupa. Karena jika cerita ini dilanjut, maka harus siap putar otak(?) Buat paham isinya, yg sebenernya sudah ada hint(?) Khusus di chapter sebelumnya..

Thankyou so much, and miss u guys!

Oh iya, kalau kalian butuh ngobrol banyak sama shell, kalian bisa follow ig nya shell ig: seashellien (jangan lupa double L) pasti di follow back kok ：） ~seashellien. . July 20th, 2016 


End file.
